Follow Me Home
by deConstruction
Summary: Is a One Night Stand all Randy Orton is good for? Or can Trish Stratus find the heart inside the cold Legend Killer? Please R&R!
1. I Didn't Mean to Turn You On

**Author Note : Hi guys! Ok, so this is my first wrestling fic! So please be nice to me. Reviews are welcomed and very much encouraged. If you don't like something I write, please be constructive with your comments, and please don't throw anything...I own nothing and not a single person in this story (unless stated otherwise). If I did, I'd be as rich as Vinny Mac (who does own all this stuff) and wouldn't be doing this. Lyrics are from the song "Didn't Mean to Turn you On" by Mariah Carey. Which I don't own, and don't claim to. None of this is for profit, just me being creative. Please don't sue, all you'd get is a smile and a shrug. I hope you guys like what I write, and a big thank you to Vera Roberts and Queen of Kaos for inspiring me to try this for myself.**

_**"Tell me why should I feel guilty cause I won't give, Guilty cause I won't give in, I didn't mean to turn you on"**_

"C'mon Trisha, give me another ten girl!"

The groan of frustration was a little louder than she had originally, intended but it was meant none the less. A two and a half hour cardio work-out at the gym later, and the petit blonde had had more than enough. Sheets of sweat glistened to the taut abdomen an the exposed lower back where her baby-t didn't quite reach. The material of the grey booty shorts she had been wearing now stubbornly clung to the curves of her hips and shapely rear as Trish Stratus dropped into another set of squats-to-high-kicks that her training partner had instructed. Her thigh muscles felt like unset jelly as she barely managed to fling her leg upwards before dropping it back down again awkwardly into something akin to a duck's stance. Realising that motivation was the key, Trish pictured the head of Mickie James before the extension of her leg. Suddenly, her kicks had become deadly accurate as a hiss of exhalation squeezed out from beneath her clenched teeth. Executing the final kick, the Canadian dropped to her knees dejectedly, resting both hands on her hips as her breath came in harsh, short gasps. Strong, muscular arms looped between the gap of her elbow and torso, pulling Trish to both feet and turning around into a warm bear hug.

"Great job Trisha. You worked your little butt off there." came the murmured validation as John Cena nestled his mouth into her damp hair as he held her close.

"Quite literally. If someone steps on my ass as they walk by, could they please hand it over?" was the dry retort spoken into Cena's massive chest.

"Go shower girl. You're soaked with sweat. Its really gross." Holding her at arms length, John surveyed the tiny form of the blonde bombshell. The long expanse of skin had a distinctive pink hue from the work out, as Trish's training gear has become a second, soaked skin. Shaking her head, Stratus playfully shoved her friend. They had become close since John had joined Raw, both finding the other hilarious. Naturally travelling together, the pair soon become training partners by circumstance, rather than choice. Trish found John pushed her to levels she had never reached before, finding his instruction equally challenging and infuriating.

_Still, to have a body like his, he must know was he's talking about_. In embarrassment, Trish realised that she had spent entirely too much time practically salivating over how good John's chest looked through the white t-shirt he was wearing. _Friend Patricia. He's your friend. Stop perving on him! _In truth, John and Trish had never taken their friendship past the platonic stage, even though most in the company assumed they had. Trish would never deny how attracted she was to the 'Doctor of Thuganomics', but he seemed to content to be just friends, so she had never pushed the issue, however jealous she felt whenever she saw him with another girl. Sighing, Trish tilted her head, watching John study himself in the mirror as he began lifting weights in bicep curls. Turning on her heel, Stratus headed to the changing women's changing rooms. Grabbing a few items from her locker, she trudged along the corridor to the showering area, both legs screaming at her with every step to stop the continued punishment. Turning the final corner, Trish narrowed her eyes, swearing in annoyance. Both eyes registered the 'Out of Order' sign with contempt.

"Typical!" she spat. Dropping back to rest against the wall, she drummed her foot impatiently as she considered all her options. It was either go back to the hotel damp with sweat and smelling ungodly, or…well, there was always the men's wasn't there? The gym had emptied considerably over the past hour, and Trish hadn't passed anyone on her way here. _I could just sneak in couldn't I? Well, there is no way in hell I am going back to the hotel like this! _Growling with frustration, Trish wandered further down the corridor, almost creeping her way towards the male's showers. Unlike the women's, there was no door at the entry. It was a large rectangle shaped room, with a large wall in the middle blocking the showers from view. Sliding out of her shoes, Trish ducked her head as if to avoid detection as she rounded the corner. Lifting her gaze upwards top select a shower, Trish shrieked in surprise, dropping the towel and bottles of shampoo and such that she had been holding. Clattering to the ground, the scattered in all directions, one stopping at the feet of the person currently already resident in the shower. Standing before the open mouthed Trish was the entirely naked, self proclaimed 'Legend Killer' Randy Orton. Trish clapped her hand over her mouth, both eyes practically bursting in a cocktail of surprise and humiliation. Randy, who had been leaning against the wall lazily opened oceanic blue eyes to see Trish looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Standing up straight, Orton turned to face his companion, a grin spreading across his lips. Frozen on the spot, Trish watched the water (which she couldn't believe she didn't notice on her way in!) cascade down his ripped muscles. _Don't look down…don't look down…keep you eyes at face level…just don't look at…_

"Shit!" came her high pitched voice, as Trish clamped her hand over eyes, which had just wandered down the expanse of Randy's abdomen to get a full on view of his nether regions. Gulping hard, Trish couldn't help herself but to hazard another glance, before squeaking again, raising both eyes to the ceiling. Randy, completely unfazed by her actions, rested either hand on his waist, ever so slightly jutting his hips forward to give Stratus a real eyeful. After what seemed like an eternity, Randy broke the silence.

"You want to give me a hand soaping it up?" Trish's cheeks flared an intense shade of, as she dropped her gaze to stare at Randy in blatant disbelief.

"Aw, c'mon Trish. If you enjoy looking, why turn away? Keep looking! Hey, we can make it a game. I've shown you mine, now you can show me yours." The young Legend Killer licked his lips in anticipation.

"Randy…I am so sorry. The women's showers were out of order, so I came in here to…and everything got hard…I mean bad…I…uh…well not bad, I - I didn't mean to…" Trish's eyes focused on Randy's, both chocolate brown orbs pleading with him to ease the humiliation. Randy, however, wasn't going to play along.

"It's no problem Trish," he purred, taking a step towards her, "you can shower right now. In fact, I'm happy to help you out. I'll lend a hand for those…hard to reach areas…". His gaze drifted lazily to Trish's short shorts. Squealing in shock, Trish clasped her hand to her mouth immediately. _Get a grip woman! It's just that punk Orton playing with you! _Mentally scolding herself, Trish realised too late that as Randy advanced on her, she had backed herself up, now resting up against a wall, with Randy getting even closer. Flashing her a heart-stopping smile, Randy closed the gap between their two bodies, gently reaching out an arm towards Trish. Shocked to some sort of sense, Trish ducked beneath his reached arm, before tearing towards the exit as fast as her legs would carry her, leaving Randy alone in the shower, a satisfied smile on his face.


	2. Drunken Defiance

**Author Note - Ok guys second Chapter. I hope you like. I may do a little reposting, I'm not sure. Please R&R! As always, I own nothing and no-one!**

"You saw his what?" Amy Dumas (aka Lita) screeched over the din of the nightclub.

"Don't make me say it again!" Trish wailed. She and her best friend Amy, along with her other girlfriends Lisa (Victoria) Candice Michelle & Melina Perez, had decided tonight was going to be a party night. Having spent the first part of the night in Lisa's dressing room and getting dressed up the girls had hit the town for an evening of girl-only fun. Currently huddled in the corner of an overcrowded bar, the five women exploded with laughter as Trish had recounted her 'meeting' with Randy earlier today. Still laughing, Trish sipped at her 'Slow, Hard, Screw' cocktail as Amy looked on in disbelief.

"You've been spying on Orton in the showers? T, I had no idea you were that desperate for some loving!" Amy shook her head as Melina exploded into a fir of giggles.

"It wasn't like that! I just need to shower, and there he was…and 'it' was. Oh god, I honestly thought I was going to die of humiliation. I just couldn't stop…"

"Staring?" Candice offered.

"Gawping?" Lisa snorted.

"Perving!" Amy grinned.

"I was doing no such thing!" Trish protested, unable to hide the smile of her own.

"What was it like?" Melina chirped.

"What was what like?" was Trish's confused response.

"You know…his thing…"Melina blushed furiously, causing Lisa to snicker like a school boy.

"Oh come one Melina! You can't possibly be shy about this shit! I've heard the filth you've screamed when old Johnny boy is banging you like a bard door. Oh! Oh harder Johnny! Stretch me! Fill me! Make me a woman!" Lisa playfully mocked. All five women slipped into hysterical again, Lisa being the first to regain her composure long enough to finish the original line of questioning.

"What she wants to know, Patricia dearest, is how much junk is the Legend Killer packing? For example, if he stuffed you like a Thanksgiving Turkey, would you be doing the John Wayne walk for a month?" The group of women burst into screeched laughter, Candice leaning forward clutching her stomach.

"My god Lisa! Do you need to be so graphic?"

"Please Candy, we were all thinking it. I bet Randy has split a few ring sluts in his time!" she added before laughing again. Trish, screwing her face in disgust, playfully punched Lisa on the arm.

"Well, it was…nice. It was…well, this might be the cocktail talking, but it was…beautiful. Like the nicest one I've seen."

"Length? Girth?" Amy questioned.

"Let's just say they grow them big in Missouri." Trish managed before descending into giggles. Ware that the five were probably drawing attention to themselves, Trish found herself unbothered. She loved these night out, when it was just the five of them. No men, no concerns, just smut and alcohol. Dabbing at the tears threatening to spill from laughing so much, Candice turned to Melina.

"So come on Melina. What's new with you and Johnny?"

"What do you mean?" Melina countered, not wanting the attention focused on her.

"You know, how is the sexual side of the relationship? Is he as athletic in bed as he is in the ring?" Blushing, Melina became deathly quiet.

"Oh come on girl! Spill!" Candice commanded.

"I…he…well…he's talked about including another person." was the timid reply.

"Fuck!" Lisa spat.

"A threesome?" Amy exploded with incredulity.

"Yes. Is that normal?" Chewing on her bottom lip, Melina was frightened of the answer, looking to her friends for support.

"That depends." Lisa offered diplomacy.

"On?"

"Well, who we wants to add. If its another guy, it could raise some eyebrows…Melina?" The five went silent as all attention focused on Melina. Her voice came out as a strained whisper.

"He did suggest…Paul London." All the other girl's jaws dropped in abject shock. Wincing in shock, Melina held their gazes for only a moment, before she creased into hysterical laughter.

"Gotcha!" Breathing a sigh of relief, the girls joined Melina in the laughter. Jumping off her stool, Trish grabbed Melina's hand.

"Come on girls! Let's skank it!"

Resounding 'whoots' and cheers echoed out from the group as the five beautiful Diva's made their way to the centre of the dance floor, just as the opening chords of "Push the Button" by the Sugababes thumped out of the speakers. Trish, in a stunning backless, strapless black dress raised her hands above her head, hips tossing back and forth in perfect timing to this electro-pop song. Amy, who had her back up against Trish's back, began to wind her hips in time with Trish's. Smiling, Trish matched her friend's hip thrusts, grinding up against her much to the enjoyment of the males on the dance floor. The pair continued the dance as the song continued. Lost in the beat of the music, Trish barely had time to regain composure as Amy suddenly Amy moved, removing Trish's centre of balance. Barely managing to stay upright, Trish span around to see a retreating red-head dodging her way through the crowds. Looking past Amy, Trish could see why she had taken to a run. A group of the male superstars from the company had just entered the club. Adam Copeland (aka Edge), Chris Masters, David Batista, John Cena, Johnny Nitro and Kenny of the Spirit Squad were all making their way to the bar, with Amy and Melina in hot pursuit of their respective boyfriends. Shaking her head, a smile on her lips, Trish noticed movement out of the corner of her eye at the entrance of the club. Coming in through the doors, and causing one hell of a commotion was Randy Orton. And he wasn't alone. Under each arm was a stunning buxom brunette. Trish recognised on of the girls as a production assistant of some sort from Raw, but didn't know the other girl. The trio were making their way to the back of the club to do god knows what. Tutting, Trish turned her attention back to the dance floor and getting her groove on.

Trish was flagging. It was a little after 2am, and the day's training, combined with hours of dancing and alcohol consumption had finally caught with her body. The club had emptied considerably since the earlier evening. Indeed, it was now only Trish and a handful of others left on the floor. Her dancing had slowed considerably as her arms hung loosely above her head. Melina and Amt had headed to the hotel with their respective boyfriends, and Candice had moved onto another club with a guy she had met. Lisa had left earlier because of an early morning press conference. _Or was it a signing? _Fatigue was now clouding Trish' judgement as much as the alcohol dulled the senses. The baseline of the music seemed to have thrall over Trish's feet, sweeping her away into its hypnotic arms. Gently, both eyes fluttered closed as Trish surrendered to the tired Nirvana. She was so lost to the music, that she didn't know Randy Orton was there until she span into his arms. Engulfed in his tantalising cologne, she tried to look into his eyes.

"Hey there baby girl." With each word Randy's lips brushed again her ear.

"Randolph…you appear to have…your beefy hands on my waist."  
"And what have I got against your ass?" Trish stiffened, feeling Randy's crotch pressing against her from behind. Awkwardly, she turned to face him. Trish glared into the face of the smiling Orton.

"What? You weren't complaining this morning in the shower, were you baby?" He smirked.

"My name isn't baby…it's Trish…"was her drawled reply.

"Miss Straus if you're Nasty?" Randy quipped. Bursting into a fit of over the top giggles, sinking further into Randy's arms.

"You're drunk."

"A little bit." Trish managed.

"You know," Orton began, gently wrapping his arms around Trish's waist, pulling her closer into his arms. Dipping his head closer, his lips rested an inch away from her. Fighting the desire to ensnare her soft pink mounds in a deep kiss, he continued on, "in this state, any hungry predator could easily have his way with you."

"No…they couldn't…"Trish smiled, deliriously drunk.

"Why not? What's to stop me from having you baby girl?"

"Because…"Trish licked her lips gently, "I'm Trish fucking Stratus." And so she was, valiantly remaining defiant till the end…which actually came more quickly than she had anticipated, as she slipped into unconsciousness. Her blonde head dropped against Randy's chest as the club faded from view.


	3. A Night to Remember

**Authors Note - Ok, here's the next Chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. Some reviews would be nice, just to know what people think of what I'm writing. A big thanks to crazybutcute20 for the review. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the story. As always, I own nothing and no-one. **

"Fuck Me." Her own voice sounded groggy and distant, with a hoarse quality as though she had been smoking fifty cigarettes a day for the past twenty years.

"Anytime baby." _That was definitely not me…_Trish's confused mind tumbled awkwardly back to consciousness, unbearably slowly. The dull, insistent thud that had begun in the back of her neck, spread like wild fire - first to the back of her head, before resting all to comfortable behind both eyes. Painfully, Trish opened the bleary chocolate orbs, only to be assaulted by the crisp rays of morning light, slicing their way into the room from the huge bay windows. The offensive beams of light offended her eyes, so much so that they stung to the very nerve at the back of the eye. Sheer lack of comfort was enough to force the Canadian diva to drag her left arm up to shield her face from the source of the light. What Trish hadn't expected however, was the said arm to be entangled in fresh white bed sheets. Opening her eyes a fraction more, Trish noted that her entire body was enveloped in the same white sheet.

Unsteadily, Trish propped herself onto her elbows, taking in the surroundings. It was a hotel room for sure, the clean spacious room with eggshell walls and beautiful windows leading onto a balcony was a dead give away. Not to mention the en suite bathroom Trish could see from the bed, the door of which was hanging slightly ajar, exposing a delicious peach colour of the bathroom. Twisting her head, Trish locked eyes with the person who had spoken a few moments ago. Dressed only in a pair of sport designed sweat pants, he was casually resting against a chest of drawers on the opposite side of the room. From the angle Trish was looking at, his abdomen look so defined she thought about trying to grate cheese on it. Trying to focus, Trish was met with a self satisfied smile stretched across Randy Orton's face.

"Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Like I committed onto a urine soaked floor and ate it again." Laughing at her answer, Randy's smile almost had a trace of sympathy in it…but not quite.

"That sounds nutritious. Seriously, you were pretty out of it last night. I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up this morning. But don't worry, I was on hand to perform mouth-to-mouth if needed." His voice expressed concern, but the grin seemed to so blatantly contradict it, Trish knew it couldn't be genuine. Choosing to ignore the last comment, Trish was uncannily honest.

"I can't remember a thing about last night." Touching her hand to her forehead, Trish's gaze dropped, suddenly becoming all too aware that she was in Randy Orton's bed. A quick glance beneath the sheets confirmed her worst fears. She was wearing one of his t-shirts, and nothing else.

"It's ok baby. If we had done what I know you're thinking, you'd remember it. Trust me." His self confident smirk made Trish all the nauseous.

"You really do get off on the sound of your own voice don't you," Trish spat, finding the nausea sparking anger from somewhere inside her stomach, "You strut around backstage like you're some sort of gift to the female of the species, when no-one outside your pre-teen fan club believes you're half the legend you think you are. Nobody gives a fuck about who you think you are, and even less about who you actually are!". Carefully, Trish extracted herself from the bed, glowering at the shocked Randy as she made her way to the door. Moving his lips to speak, Trish never gave him the chance. Turning as she opened the door, her eyes narrowed in utter contempt.

"The reason why you and I have never slept together is simple. No matter how drunk I am, no matter desperate I become, no matter how hot you think you are, I would never, ever fuck a loser like you. I am not a ring slut like the usual tramps you hit on. I am out of your league. For your sake, I hope you don't forget it." Locking eyes with Randy for one final venomous glance, Trish slammed the door closed behind her, stalking down the hallway away from Randy's room.

A few hours and a long, detoxing shower later, and Trish was sat in a small corner coffee shop opposite Amy Dumas. Trish's tiny hands gripped around the oversized white mug of a steaming hot latte. "I am such an ass Amy."

"No Trish, it was an understandable reaction. He hasn't exactly a squeaky clean reputation now has he?" Shooting Trish a concerned expression, Amy didn't want her friend to beat herself up unnecessarily about this.

"No Amy, I am an ass. I had no right to blow up at him like that. If it wasn't for Randy, god only knows where I would have ended up last night," Taking a long sip of her latte, Trish looked down as Amy's eyes glistened with scepticism, "Seriously girl. I was so beyond out of it, I don't think I could have made it anywhere remotely close to the hotel without his help."

"Oh come on Trish! Even if that is true, don't tell me you think that guy did it out of some streak of chivalry? Bull shit! I bet he just saw you as an opportunity for an easy lay. Its not as though you'd give it to him sober…wait…you didn't…with him…did you?" The look Amy received was more than enough to answer the question. "Just forget about him Trish. Its not like he didn't deserve any of what you said. Personally, I'm glad someone has put that egotistical ass in his place."

"Don't you think that's just maybe a little bit harsh?" Trish countered.

"No. Not one bit. The way he parades around backstage, flirting with anything with a pulse. He doesn't care whop he hurts or how many girl's hearts he breaks. He will do anything to get you into bed. And its not as though he sticks around for the next morning. He doesn't care what becomes of his heartless, penis inspired conquests." Slamming her first down on the table, Amy exhaled loudly as she relaxed back into her chair.

"You sound more than bitter there. Care to share?" Trish knew this had touched a nerve with her friend, but was surprised because she had no clue to the depth of feeling Amy had about Orton. She wondered if her friend would open up at all.

"Alright. I admit it. I'm a notch on Randy Orton's bed post." the red-head hurriedly admitted.

"You? No fucking way!"

"Hey! I was hurting ok! Matt had just broken up with me, and Adam was being distant, saying he didn't want a relationship…and…I don't know, I guess my defences were really low that night. He sweet talked and bedded me on night, the following morning he couldn't even pretend to be interested in me as a person. I felt so ashamed. I'm just glad I didn't leave the company all together, or Adam and I would never have gotten together." Instantly, Amy's face lighted up into a beaming smile. Finding it too infectious to not match, Trish joined the smile, albeit with sadness. Somewhere inside, she felt a little jealous of Lita, risking everything to be with the man she loved.

"Alright Amy, so he's a slut." Trish admitted.

"Slut? That term doesn't do him justice. Look at the statistics! Name five girls from the locker room who haven't been fucked and chucked by Randy Orton." Amy's challenge was too tempting to resist.

"Uh…Torrie Wilson."

"Last year's Wrestlemania." Amy smiled.

"No way! I didn't know that. Ok, Melina." Trish fired back.

"Back in the pre-Johnny boy OVW days, they were quite the pair of fuck buddies."

"Prissy Melina! No freakin' way. Remind me to shake her hand! Ok, I've got you on this one. Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley." Trish's smiled slowly was crushed at the sight of Amy's knowing smirk.

"If you believe the canteen talk, their little fling was the reason Randy was kicked out of Evolution and lost the World Heavyweight Championship."

"Fuck me! Stephanie and Orton? I had no idea! That can't be true! Alright, me!" Trish stated.

"Not yet." Amy muttered.

"Yet? What does that mean?" Trish placed her mug down on the table, before folding her arms across the chest in defence.

"Trish, this is me you're talking to. Don't even deny that you're hot for Orton. And who could blame you? He's fine!" Amy's giggles caused Trish's anger to flare, but she tried to appear as nonchalant as she possibly could.

"Whatever. I'm not interested in anything Randy Orton has to offer…" cut off mid sentence, Trish fumbled around in her purse to capture her ringing cell phone. Flipped the phone open, she held it against her ear.

"Hello."

"Hey baby girl."

"Who's this?"

"What? don't tell me you've forgotten out night together already. I'm hurt." Trish was certain she could 'hear' the smirk on Randy's face.

"Randy. What do you want?" At the mention of his name, Amy rolled her eyes and focused on stirring her coffee.

"I think its more what you want. More specifically what you want from me. I happen to be holding a rather lacy black bra in my hand. I think someone forgot it when they were storming out of my room this morning." Slapping the palm of her hand to her forehead, Trish could feel her cheeks flushing pink.

"About this morning? I think I owe you an apology. I was so very out of line with way that I spoke to you. I didn't mean to re-act like that and I'm sorry. Beer and Trish's mouth mixed with a hang over really don't sit so well together." Trish's voice sounded meek, causing Amy to roll her eyes even more obviously.

"Hey, no problems baby girl. You can be angry with me whenever you want. Your nose scrunches up when you're mad. It's sexy."

"I…uh…"_ Get a grip already Trish! He is just messing with you, and he knows he can get away with it! _"…you said you had my bra?"

"Yeah. I've been holding it for you. As good as it looked on my bedroom floor, I figured you might want it back. I could give it back to you…over dinner. I already know you like the look of a good sausage…" Trish's eyes widened at the reference to their shower moment. Hurriedly she cut him off before he could humiliate her more.

"I can get it at the arena. Just drop it by the girl's dressing room. If I'm not there, one of the other girls will take it." Stopping herself before she could even more embarrassed, the Canadian Diva snapped her phone shut, dropping it down to the table, effectively hanging up on Orton. Fearfully, Trish glanced back at Amy, who was wearing a quizzical and yet far too smug smile.

"Sure T, you're not interested at all."


	4. I Don't Need Your Help

**Authors Note - crazybutcute20 thanks again for your comments. I'm glad you like what I write. Little-miss-rachel thank you so much for your kind words, you really made my day. I hope you guys like this chapter. As always, I own nothing and no-one.**

"One…two…three!"

"Here is your winner, and still the WWE Women's Champion - Mickie James!"

_Shut your pie hole Garcia. _Groaning inwardly, Trish carefully opened one eye, just in time to see the retaining Champion parading around the ring with the title belt. Grunting in frustration, Trish could feel the begins of a throbbing sensation in the back of her neck. With an annoying critique, Trish could tell you why she had lost the match tonight. Yes, technically she had been caught off guard by one of those punishing Mickie-DT's, which few people could just get up and walk away from, but it was Trish's own lack of focus that had finished her off. Her mind had been far too preoccupied with why Randy hadn't made an appearance with her undergarment. Having waited all afternoon in the locker room, instead of prepping for an important match, she had sat there and Orton didn't make an appearance. And now, here she was on the losing end of her match. Groaning, the diva rolled off her back and onto her front, resting all her weight on her elbows and knees. Trish had failed to capture the belt again, and she very much doubted she'd get another shot anytime soon. Now, alone in the ring, all she could do was muse on her defeat…wait…alone? _Shouldn't there be a referee checking on me right now? _

A quick glance through the ropes, and Trish could see Charles Robinson, making a hasty retreat down the steps, before coming to a rest in the little space occupied by Raw's announcers. Her brow furrowed in concentration, Trish turned to the entrance ramp, the music which had been playing all the while had now become apparent. It was like a fight-song to an American Football game, albeit with a deliberate camp twist. Noting the flashes of green and white all around her with a more than just a little disdain, Trish knew she had been joined by Johnny, Kenny, Mikey, Nicky and Mitch. _And they are…the Spirit Squad._ Dancing all around her, Trish made an attempt to ease herself unnoticed out of the ring. It seemed that the 'Squad' had other ideas, with Mikey becoming an imposing block of Trish's exit route. Stepping backwards, she collided with Johnny, who had been leering behind her.

"Hey Trish, you don't need to go," came the mocking tone of Kenny, the youngest and perhaps most arrogant member of the Spirit Squad, "stay and hang with us. Tough break on your match by the way. Still, you have it your all. Who wouldn't be impressed by that. You got to come out here on Monday Night Raw and do your thing. Not like us. You see, whilst you were out here getting your sweet ass kicked, the Squad was stuck backstage, not being booked for tonight's event. The World Tag Team Champions, left sitting around in favour of the former Women's Champion. Does that seem fair to you Trish?"

Kenny stepped forward, extending the microphone towards Trish's lips, seemingly wanting a reply. Eyes darting from side to side, Trish knew she was surrounded by all five men, and the worst thing she could do right now was let her mouth get the best of her. Clamping her jaw firmly shut, she simply kept her eyes focused on Kenny.

"What…no comment Trish? No witty remark? That's not like you. Anyone else in your position would use this time to make fun of this team, to try and humiliate us. Well I'm sick of it! I'm suck of people disrespecting us! We are the World Tag Team Champions dammit, and we demand respect!" The resounding chorus of boos to Kenny's comments only seemed to strengthen his resolve. "We demand respect Trish, and you're going to help us get it. Everyone in the back and watching at home, this is what you get, when you don't respect the Squad!"

Opening her mouth to protest, Trish's world was violently turned upside down as Johnny gripped her slender waist, heaving her backwards into a vicious backdrop. All the air was forced out of Trish's lungs upon impact, with no way to mouth some kind of defence. Not that she could have, the look in the eyes of all five members slightly terrified her. Feeling two hands grip the locks of her platinum hair, Trish felt herself being dragged upwards by it. Nicky shoved her head into a face lock, before performing a snap-suplex, slamming Trish pelvis first into the ground. Instinctively, Trish arched her back, her hands clambering at the lower portion, wanting to ease the burning sensation in her lower spine. In this short amount of time, Kenny had scaled to the top rope of the opposite ring post, with grounded members all beginning to jeer the defenceless diva. An explosion of mixed cheers reverberated around Trish's head, bringing her from the dream-like state the pain had left her in. Rolling her head to the side, Trish had done so in time to see Kenny flying through the air. Wincing, Trish prepared herself for the crushing leg drop she knew was coming.

But it never came.

Flashing both eyes open, Trish saw Kenny crash shoulder first into the mat on the other side of her. Wondering if he had over shot, Trish looked back to where the flying Squad member had come from, and wished she hadn't looked at all. Stepping through the middle rope, still dressed in a crisp blue shirt and dress pants was Randy Orton. Spurred into action, the 'Legend Killer' levelled Nicky with a picture perfect standing drop kick. Both feet crashed into the jaw of the cheerleader, sending him toppling through the ropes to the outside. Back to his feet in a second, Orton side-stepped the charging Mikey, who ended up sailing over the top rope to the hard cement floor below. A swift kick to the gut stopped Mitch in his tracks, before Randy grabbed him by the back of the head and slung him over the top rope to join his beaten team mates. Johnny tried to capitalise on Orton's distraction, landing a barrage of right hands into Orton's back. Fighting back, trading blow for blow, Randy easily got the best of his opponent, and brought Johnny down with great force, courtesy of stinging clothesline to the throat. Clutching his neck, Johnny rolled beneath the bottom rope coughing and choking all the way. Turning back, a mischievous smile covered Randy's mouth, both icy blue eyes glinting with a blood lust. Dropping into a crouched position, Orton began to stalk his prey in the form of the groggy Kenny, who was just about getting back to his feet. The crowd reached a fever pitch as Kenny turned back around, only to be met with a crushing RKO. Kenny became limp on impact, and saved by the Squad, who reached beneath the ropes to rescue him. The five beaten men began to back their way up the ramp, jeering at Orton, swearing revenge, who merely stood tall in the ring, staring them down.

Turning his attention behind him, Randy made his way over to Trish, who was pitifully trying to get back to her feet. Using the ropes as a stable object to pull herself up, the Canadian blonde couldn't help but falter on her feet. Instantly, Randy was there to catch the falling Trish, who's head fell to a rest against Randy's chest. Defiant as ever, Trish gritted her teeth, working hard to free herself from the frame of Orton's support. It was futile attempt, as Orton held her tighter to his own body.

"I got you baby girl. Relax."

"I…don't need…your help Randy…"

"Your legs say otherwise. Just don't be passing out on me again…Trish?" Pain and exhaustion had taken their hold of the blonde woman in his arms, who was in no lucid state to argue. Gently, Randy scooped the unconscious Stratus into his arms, before exiting the ring, much to the bewilderment of the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Trish finally regained her senses, she found herself flat on her back in the cold trainers' room. In the corner, the trainer Earl was busily preparing an ice pack. The large man tottered his way across the room to the clinical bed on which the diva was laying on. Trish gladly accepted the ice, easing it behind her stiff neck.

"Randy..?"

"Right here baby girl." With the nerves in her neck screaming at her to keep still, Trish craned her head so she could see the corner from which Randy's voice came from. And there he was. Resting comfortably against cupboard, smiling in that inherently arrogant way as he always did.

"Now I hate to be demanding, but would you please tell me what the hell you thought you were doing out there?" Trish did her best to glare, but even found that eye statement much too taxing on her exhausted body.

"Gratitude baby. I just saved that fine ass of yours out there." Randy made obvious emphasis on the mention of Trish's rear, the glint in his eyes giving subtle hints to his desire.

"Why? Out of the kindness of your heart?" The mocking tone was both obvious and presented to provide a challenge. Randy however, didn't bight.

"What else baby?" Already, the easy smile presented itself on Orton's lips.

"I don't know. Try out of the hardness in your pants," Trish snorted in reply, "and I already know how you played this little scenario out in your twisted little mind. You thought you could flirt with me a little, try and embarrass me and giggle like some naïve, virgin school girl, before making the apparent save just so you could make me open to the idea of sucking on your -…"

"Trish baby. Why do you assume its all about you," Randy cut her off as he stepped up from leaning on the cupboard, making his way across the room towards Trish, reaching into the back pocket of his pants, " you ever think that maybe I just don't like the Spirit Boys?" Randy's lips were dangerously close to Trish's. The hot waves of his breath caressed their way across her lips, making them tingle as a pleasurable result. Fighting off the urge to grab his head and ravish his mouth, Trish resigned herself to being passive. Gently, she tilted her head upwards, giving Randy such easy access to her lips. The thought clearly crossed his mind, as his tongue snaked across his own lower lips, fighting against the temptation presented to him.

"Stay beautiful baby girl." Breaking the moment all at once, Randy stepped back, leaving the room. Trish craved the feeling of him being close to her again, but it was lost as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. However he did leave a little something for Trish to remember him by. Glancing down onto her chest, Trish sighed as she noted the neatly folded bra resting on there.

The voice outside distracted her soon enough.

"Where is she?" Less than a second later, the large form of John Cena crashed into view, with his steely blue eyes scanning all around. Resting on Trish's petit form, the softened, filling with heartfelt concern.

"You okay girl?"

"I'm alright. More humiliated than anything else." Trish admitted to her friend, glad that he was here. She really didn't feel like being alone for some reason.

"You takin' care of my girl here Earl?" The nod he received seemed to settle John's concerns, "What you got to be humiliated about anyway? There were five of those assholes. Ganging up on a five-foot-four girl. Fucking cowards!" The final statement was met with Cena ramming his fist into the nearest cupboard, denting the door considerably in the process.

"Excuse me? A five-foot-four girl?" was Trish's indignant reply

"Ah don't go all girl-power and shit on me Trisha. You know you couldn't have taken 'em." John gazed down at his friend, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. In truth, he loved her spunky independent attitude, the fact that her spirit was seemingly unbreakable by anything, even being outmatched by five men.

"In case you didn't notice, I didn't have to. Orton got his butt involved." Resting her hands on her stomach, the statement seemed even more ludicrous when Trish said it aloud.

"Yeah, I saw that. Why would Randy Orton come down to save you?" Suddenly, a shadow of a sceptical look crossed John's face.

"Maybe because no-one else did." Trish giggled, throwing a friendly punch into Cena's arm. "Doesn't matter anyway. Just take me back to my hotel room okay? I really need a bath to loosen up my neck." Obliging, John dipped down, helping Trish back to her feet, before steadying her way to the door. Following Trish out of the room, both were thoughtful on just what Randy Orton was up to.


	5. Behind Hazel Eyes

**Authors Note - Ok, I know I updated a little while ago, but inspiration hit and I came up with this chapter. It wasn't my planned next chapter, but I actually kind of liked it. Suggesting maybe life at the top isn't all cute and stuff. Anyways, I hope my faithful two reviewers like what I came up with. And please read and review guys! Lyrics are from Kelly Clarkson's Behind Hazel Eyes. Disclaimer says I own nothing as always.**

_"Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on"_

The car journey to the hotel has mostly been in silence. When Trish and John had exchanged words, it was mostly about trivial, superficial things they had talked about a million times before. As John had let her out at the entrance to where Trish was staying, he had given her one last probing look. Not enjoying the this level of scrutiny from her friend, Trish couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. It was a feeling Trish couldn't give a description, but she knew that if she met his eyes, John would see something he would wish he hadn't. Having said her goodnights, Trish had escaped to the safety of her room, free to ponder her own thoughts without the presence of others.

Emerging from a hot, rose scented bath, Trish continued to wrap the fleecy white towel around her gloriously toned body, tucking it tightly just above her breasts. With her feet padding across the soft hotel room floor, Trish ran a hand back through her damp hair before dropping into the seat opposite the vanity mirror. Studying her own reflection, Trish felt a sense of soul searching welling up inside. _What are you doing girl? Getting your ass saved by Orton? You swore to yourself a long time ago you would never depend on a man ever again. And now here you are, spending another night alone with Will & Grace re-runs, every other diva snuggling up to their honies. Oh yes. Being the baddest diva really is worth it, isn't it? This is all you ever dreamed of. _Sighing dejectedly, Trish rested her forehead in her open palms. When had her life taken this turn. How could it have gone so wrong? Wasn't this the life she had always dreamed of? A pin-up girl to millions, a Canadian hero and a record setting Champion in the wrestling industry, to name but a few of her achievements. _And what have you got to show for it? Three empty houses in two different countries, a broken heart and loneliness._

"The stuff dreams are made of." Her own voice sounded all the bitterness that had been inside. On the outside, Trish knew she was everything a girl could aspire to me. Hard working, independent, sexy and powerful. But inside? Trish felt as though she was hanging on by a thread. Her professional wrestling career had become this all consuming monster, devouring her personal life and everyone she opened her heart to. Trish supposed that her desire to be the best, came from some deep rooted desire to be accepted. Contrary to popular belief, she hadn't always been this 'maple leaf beauty' that JR had crowned her as. Trish could remember a time when no boy noticed her, when she was just another face in the crowd, with her own secret dreams of being a doctor. To be able to touch people's lives. That was her dream. As she had grown, Trish had blossomed into a vibrant beauty. Her career in fitness modelling had propelled her to high's she had never even considered. Entering the world of wrestling had given her a taste of what life could be like. And like the diligent Patricia Stratigias before her, Trish Stratus had sky rocketed. She was the face of the women's division, showing the world women in wrestling didn't have to be classed as either brainless sluts, or masculine amazons. They could be sexy and talented. Trish was the culmination of this new breed of diva. Athletic and beautiful, enticing and intelligent. A true poster girl. But behind it. Behind those emotive hazel of hers, was such a sadness, one which iced its way to the depths of her heart and soul.

Of course, she had tried 'relationships' in the past. After joining the company, Trish had fallen fro Jeremy, the Smackdown television Executive, Trish's first big crush. They had lasted a few months before he dumped her for his now-wife Casey, who had worked in the costume department. Remembering the day she had found out, Trish had been both hurt and humiliated. But she'd moved on, and into the arms of Andrew 'Test' Martin. After a brief month long affair, Trish soon learned of Martin's lack of ability to commit. Ring rats were his tipple of choice, forcing Trish to bow out of the relationship.

And then there was him. The one man Trish had honestly expected to spend the rest of her life with. He was such a beautiful person, both inside and out. Beyond the ring attire, beyond the funky hair colours and neon face pain, was the most beautiful soul Trish had ever met. And what made it better, was that he loved her back. Backstage, they were the envy of pretty much everyone. Totally wrapped up in each other, Trish fondly remembered the connection they had shared. It was as though her lover knew her better than she knew herself. And despite all the love and emotion they shared, it hadn't stopped him breaking her heart. Trish could even now recall how in one single night he had destroyed ever hope she had ever had for the future….

**XXXX Flashback April 2003 XXXX**

The knock at the door arose her from the most shallow sleep she had ever had in her life. Despite the pain from the beating Jazz had handed out to her, there was something more keeping Trish from slumbering deeply. And that reason was now stood outside her hotel room door. Sliding from beneath the cool midnight blue sheet, Trish pulled it off the bed with her, using it to wrap around her naked flesh. Unlatching the door, she pulled it ajar to see her boyfriend leaning against the doorframe. Faded blue hair hung limply in front of his eyes, making his expression impossible to read in the darkness. Stepping over the threshold, Trish pulled him into a soft embrace, having the reassuring feel of his hands gently roaming over her back. Her lips parted in a silent moan as she could feel the heat of his lips against her bare neck.

"Jeff, its 2.30 in the morning. Where have you been? I got so worried when I couldn't find you after the show." Pulling back, Trish studied his eyes intently. Deep in her gut, Trish knew something was wrong before the fact that Jeff couldn't meet her gaze. Deciding to ignore it, Trish took his hand, and led him back into their shared room, kicking the door closed as he entered. Jeff simply sat back onto the double bed, leaving the Canadian beauty stood opposite. "Do you maybe want to let me know where you've been?"

"Vince wanted to talk." His reply was so flat, lacking any kind of real emotion.

"About?"

"My future with the company." Again, just a blunt statement of fact.

"Well…what about it?" Unable to hide the cascading nerves in her voice, Trish dropped to her knees before her boyfriend, resting her hands on his thighs. Slowly, Jeff placed his own hands on top of Trish's, and gently removed her hands off of his legs, placing them on the bed. Trish's eyes widened at the gesture, as Jeff got off the bed to stand before the window, his back to his girlfriend.

"Jeff…?"

"Vince said he can't justify keeping me in the company anymore. The creative team think my in ring performance has deteriorated significantly, and that I'm not pulling my weight anymore…and that's when I bother to turn up to shows." Jeff exhaled into a bitter smile at the memory of Vince's words.

"I don't understand. What does this mean?"

"Come on butterfly. You know exactly what it means. I got fired." Instinctively Trish wanted to slap him. How dare he use that intimate nickname he had for her, when he was delivering such earth shattering news.

"They fired you? Baby, I know you've had problems…but you can work through them. Maybe if you took some time off you could…" Back to her feet, Trish recoiled slightly as Jeff whipped around to face her.

"Would you just stop. Don't you see? This is what I wanted. I couldn't quit. I could never bring myself to do it. Matt would never forgive me, not after everything it took to get here. But that's his life. Wrestling is not who I am anymore. I can't do this for one day more. I just don't have it in me. Maybe the drugs started out as relaxation, but its gotten to the point where I can't face even thinking about coming to work without taking something. The drive and love I used to have for this business just isn't there anymore. I just stopped caring. I don't know how to anymore." Jeff dipped his head, raking both hands back through his straggly hair.

"So I'll quit. I'll come with you. We can go to Cameron, and figure out what to do from there." Trish stepped closer to her boyfriend, wanting to hold him with every fibre in her being. If Trish was honest with herself, she had known this was coming. The no-showing events, and being high when he did turn up was going to get him fired. In truth, she didn't know how he lasted so long. As her star had sky rocketed, his had slowly begun its final descent. But she had turned a blind eye to Jeff's troubles, just lying to herself that it was phase, that he could pull through it all, and he would so much better than ever. This conversation was evidence to the contrary. Well, Trish wasn't going to make that mistake now.

"Butterfly, you know you can't. You're the hottest thing in the company right now. The Women's Division is in the spotlight, and its been placed firmly on your beautiful shoulders. You know that. Those fans love you, and you love them." His smile was filled with sadness.

"I love you Jeff. That's all I care about." Trish pleaded earnestly.

"You shouldn't. I'm not worth it." Jeff started to turn his back on Trish, who stepped forward, forcing Jeff to turn back to face her.

"That isn't your decision to make Jeff. Please don't shut me out. Not now. I want to help. Just tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it." Trish's hands rested on either side of Jeff's face, his eyes focused down into hers. She could see the hurt welling there, causing her own bottom lip to tremble. "Don't. Don't Jeff. Oh god, please don't…"

"Trisha…"

"No," Trish released Jeff from her grip, turning her own back on him, "I'm not going to let you say it. I won't…I can't…" choking back tears, Trish held her hand to her mouth.

"Trisha, you know this can't work. Your life is wrestling, mine isn't. I'd just be holding you back. You need to breakaway and try it on your own, without me there catching you every time it doesn't work the way you want it to. And I can't be 'Trish Stratus' boyfriend. As egotistical as it sounds, I need to be free. I need to be me. And you deserve more."

Jeff recoiled as he felt the hard slap across his cheek.

"How dare you tell who I can't have in my life. It can work, if you want it to, like I do. If you're going to break up with me, please just have the guts to do it for the right reasons Jeff. Because I swear, if you walk out that door right now, there won't be a way back in. So please spare me the pep talks. If you think hurting me is going to make me end this relationship you are dead wrong. I love you Jeffrey Nero Hardy. If you don't want me anymore, then you end it. But please don't ask me to justify your reasons, because I won't do it."

Jeff seemed to consider what Trish was saying for a moment. Leaning forward, he took the petit Canadian into his arms. Dipping his head down, his lips brushed against hers softly. Slowly, he began to kiss her bottom lip, before taking it into his own mouth, sucking on the soft pink flesh until Trish moaned. Her own mouth opened to accept Jeff's eager tongue, which explored her mouth as if for the first time. Their lips burning together, Trish lost her hands in Jeff's hair as his grip pulled her off her own feet, his hands reaching down to caress the firm curves of her ass. Feeling warm liquid against her cheek, Trish broke the kiss, to see the tears spilling down Hardy's cheeks. Trish continued to step back until her legs collided with the dresser behind. This was it. She as actually watching the end of her future, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Frozen in the spot, she was powerless, only able to watch the love of her life make his exit.

As he reached for the door, Trish found her voice.

"Jeff…don't you love me?" Turning back, Trish could see his tear streaked face beyond the strands of hair.

"I love you butterfly. But I don't care anymore." And with that, he was gone. Out of her life. Trish hadn't heard from him since that night.

And the tears had come. For the next few weeks, Trish felt she was crying her very heart out of her eyes. Sometimes she felt as though she were crying for their relationships, at other times for Jeff, hoping maybe he could find his way home again. Never once did she ever consider she was crying for herself. Whatever happened in her life from here on out, this was a hurt she never planned to get past.

**XXXXXXXXX Today XXXXXXXXX**

And she never truly did. Of course, Trish moved the pain to a place inside where it couldn't hurt her daily anymore, but it was still there. Trish had often wondered since the spilt, had Jeff really loved her at all. She had convinced herself that if he had, he would have fought to keep the relationship. But he didn't. He had chosen to end it. In that moment, Trish had decided she would never again depend on a man. If she was going to live, be it in bliss or depression, it was going to be on her own terms, and never again on the whims of another.

Studying her own face in the mirror, she could do nothing about the glistening tear rolling its way down her cheek. And if Trish was honest with herself, she really didn't want to.


	6. The Bet

**Authors Note - And I'm back with the next chapter. I'm in a creative groove at the moment, so I hope you guys like this one. I'm really glad you liked the previous chapter cos I wasn't too sure. crazybutcute20 I'm glad you like what I write, and thank you for taking the time to post your thoughts, I really appreciate it. DollFace80 - I'm so pleased you like the story. And I love the Spirit Squad too, I think they are hillarious. Test, well, yeah I agree. He was better than Albert anyway...**

**There's a little more Trish & Randy in this...I'm starting to build up towards something. As always, Reand and review guys, let me know what you think. And as ever, none of its mine. Oh how I wish it was!**

"No. Absolutely not. There is no way on earth I'm agreeing to do that. Vince, you have had some intensely moronic ideas in the past, but if you think I'm teaming up with that arrogant, pompous, toxic waste of a human being you have really lost it. I always suspected you were insane, but now its been confirmed. And if you're not, give me some of that stuff you're smoking because it must be some good shit. And by the way, I refuse. I'm not doing it."

Putting on her best pout possible, Trish folded her arms, adding a little stamp to the floor in front of the Chairman. _Team up with Orton? He must be fucking kidding. He was the very last person on the earth that she would team with. _Giving Trish one of his well known 'I love you but you're doing it' looks, Vince reached forward an arm, resting it on Trish's shoulder as reassurance. The pair were stood in the entrance to the canteen to tonight's event. All the roster gathered here before event, so Mr. McMahon and the producers could run down the way the show would work. Trish had been late to today's' event. Not sleeping well the night before, she had woken up late, and spent the best part of the morning trying to disguise the puffy, tear streaked eyes she was sporting. A week later, and Trish still couldn't control the tears that only came at night when she was alone. Having caught her on the way in (well - she had almost knocked him down as she run into the arena) Vince had pulled Trish aside to let her know tonight's' plan. _Randy Orton and Trish Stratus vs. Kenny and Mickie James_. To say Trish hadn't taken the news well, would have been an understatement. She was livid.

"Vince. Please. I'll take past in the match, I'll wear a clown suit and have crap poured over me and whatever else you decide, just don't make me do with that giant ass shape of man. I'm begging you!" Trish gripped Vince by both shoulders, her eyes wide with renewed emotion.

"Trish, look. You're going to need to put your obvious dislike of the man to one side for the good of the company. Last week's Raw was one of the highest rated this year. And do you know why? It was because of the segment with you and the Spirit Squad. We had ratings we haven't had since Stone Cold was putting a gun to my head! If you do it for nothing else, do it for the people. Give the fans what they want. And if you're too cynical for that reasoning, do it because its making the company money. But whatever you do, please don't think you've got a choice in the matter, because you don't. I suggest you go and discuss strategy with your partner before tonight." Vince motioned his shoulder to the table in a far corner of the room. Sat there, both feet resting on the table surface, was the grinning Orton. Trish could feel her eye twitching at the sight of him, not to mention the vein she knew was bulging in her neck. As always, Orton was holing court with several female members of the company. Trish didn't recognise any, but had a vague inclination that the collection of tramps were this year's Diva Search contestants. Unless Orton had been paying 'Rent-a-Crowd' again, something Trish really wouldn't put past him.

Grunting her compliance, Trish stalked past Vince and into the canteen. She could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on her, as she made her way towards the back of the room, meandering through the collection of tables. Trish didn't dare meet the eyes of anyone else in the room, she didn't trust herself not leap over a table and tear their heads off for looking at her. The closer she got, the more the nausea built in the pit of her stomach. She could see Orton cupping one of the breasts of the women, as he signed an area of her bra. This was her tag team partner? This misogynistic slut? Folding her arms across her chest, Trish simply surveyed the scene before her. Thankfully aware of the company, the Diva Search girls stopped giggling long enough to turn around and see Trish. The glare burning into her beautiful features made it abundantly clear that they weren't wanted. Mumbling their excuses, the girls slunk away from the table, whispering and giggling all the way to the other side of the room. Randy looked past Trish, craning his neck to watch them leave.

In one swift move, Trish grabbed Orton's ankles, shoving them off the table so hard that he almost fell from his seat. Sitting up, his relaxed cocky expression resumed as Trish lowered herself into the seat opposite, never taking her eyes off Orton.

"Hey baby girl. How are you feeling? Better I hope. We've got a big match tonight." Licking his bottom lip, he continued to smile. Trish, though of a million ways, in which she grab that apple off the table and do things with it to make him scream. Fighting to remain calm, her voice came out in a strained blast.

"I don't like you Randy. And I don't trust you. If I don't trust you, I can't very well depend on you in ring now can I?"

"Trish, baby. You've got nothing to worry about. I'll have your back tonight. And if all goes well, I'll have you on your back by the end of the night too." Randy laughed softly, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Oh my god," Trish spat, "Do you even hear yourself? Get it into that self-absorbed head of yours, there is no way, not now and not ever, that I would sleep with you. Could you please focus on that? I'm not teaming with you through choice, its because you got yourself involved last week that I have lower myself to this level. I would rather have taken the beating if I'd known this would have been the outcome."

"Who said anything about sleeping with you Trish?" His question took her off guard, so much so that she faltered. But then it was Randy Orton. "It's the staying awake part that I'm interested in." Grinding her teeth, Trish clenched her fists, banging them down onto the table before her.

"I told you how sexy you are when you're mad right? Its your little nose it -…" Randy had reached his arm towards Trish's face. With speed that surprised herself, Trish had shot out her hand and gripped Orton by the wrist. Using it as leverage, she hauled the bigger man forward, gripping his shirt collar roughly bringing their faces less than an inch apart. Trish dropped her voice into a menacing growl as she spoke.

"If you even think about touching me again, I promise you it will be last thing you will ever do. I will make sure that you take the remainder of your meals through a straw for the rest of your miserable life, you arrogant son of a bitch." Gently, Trish released her grip, letting Orton get back into his seat. Perhaps Trish's rough nature had inspired him, but as he was released, Randy reached forward, gripping Trish by the hair and pulling her close into the position they had been together moment ago.

"You know what Stratus? I had no idea you liked it rough. I can't wait to find out what else you like baby girl." Fighting free of his grip, Trish shoved Randy back as hard as she could. To the 6 foot 4 Orton, her strength didn't really mean much, but he dutifully let her go and sat back in his seat. "You don't like me, that's your loss baby. But you are teaming with me tonight, and I hope you're going to wear something tight and show off the tight little ass of yours."

"Do me a favour and switch teams so I can kick your ass once I'm through with the other two assholes." Trish spat in undiluted anger.

"You think you'll win this baby girl?"

"I will win it Orton, without your help Orton." Trish defiantly challenged back, " even if I have to take out every single member of the Spirit-Ass Squad to do it."

"Care to make a bet on that?" Orton's smile told Trish this was something she didn't want to do. But the glint in his oceanic blue eyes was too much for even Trish to resist

"What kind of bet?"

"Simple. If you get the victory in the match, you get something you want. If I get the victory, I get something I want." Randy's gaze lazily travelled down Trish's body, licking his lips as he did so, looking like a lion ready to devour a gazelle. And as good as Randy was at being naughty, Trish was something of a expert at it herself. Resting forward on the table, Trish angled her chest in such a way Randy could see into Trish's top, her breasts clearly on display for the ravenous Legend Killer.

"The question is Orton, what do you want?" Trish added a giggle at the end that caused a heat to spread from Randy's stomach to his crotch. Realising Trish was playing his game, Orton fought to get a grip. Trish was good, but Randy knew he was better.

"If I win baby girl…I get you for an entire night…anyway that I want. Your hot little body is mine to do what I want with," Orton leaned closer, resting his head just to the side of Trish's as his voice became a seductive whisper, whilst his lips brushed against her ear lobe, "and you'll get to see just why they call me a legend." Pulling back, Randy's smile was seductive, matched with a hungry look in his eyes. Trish knew this could lead to problems if she lost. But she knew she couldn't very well back out now. As always, her mouth had taken her to a place where she wasn't sure she wanted to go, but had to follow through on none the less.

"And if I win Randy, you'll get an entire night of lust…only it won't be with me. It'll be with that hottie…Mae Young. She knows some tricks Randy. And I'll want video evidence, just to be sure. Deal?" A momentary look of indecision crossed Randy's face. That was a pretty big penalty if he lost the match. Well, he'd just have to make sure he won. At any cost. Extending his hand across the table, Trish brought up her own to a handshake.

"Deal."

Slowly Trish stood to her full height. Stepping out of the seat, she nodded at Orton with a smile, before heading back out of the canteen. Randy leaned back in his seat, watching Trish leave, his eyes focused on the swaying of her hips and beautiful ass. An ass which was soon to be his for night. Licking his lips, Randy could already hear his name being groaned from between Trish's lips. Pleasing with Vince to get this match had been worth it after all.


	7. The Verdict

**_Authors Note - _I couldn't help but add this chapter. I really wanted to know who was going to win the bet. I hope guys are pleased with the outcome. crazybutcute20 - I thought it would be kind of awesome, Randy and Mae. They'd have beautiful children. DollFace80 - Mae is a love machine! I'm sure she could teach Randy a thing or two. But I'm glad you like how I write him. con's girl - thank you so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it. I hope you like the outcome.**

**Please read and review everyone!**

**As always, these beautiful people aren't mine to use!**

_"The following contest, scheduled for one fall, is an intergender tag team match. Currently in the ring, representing the Spirit Squad…Kenny! His tag team partner, she is the Women's Champion…Mickie…James!"_

Lillian Garcia's voice echoed out into the arena, aided by the state of the art PA system in place. Announcing the unconventional pair as a team, became met with a firm chorus of boos. This did nothing to damped the spirit of either competitor, with Kenny leaping from corner to corner of the ring, trying the lead the crowd in spirit filled cheers. Mickie was no different, parading around the ring with her Championship gold. Their little entrance was cut short however, with a well known giggle blasting out into the arena.

"_Oh! It's time to Rock and Roll! This time I'm in Control…"_

The crowd exploded into a wave of cheers as the platinum blonde Canadian beauty appeared at the top of the ramp way. Performing her expected stance, Trish raised her arm into a salute to the members of the audience cheering her on. Trish had admitted, on more than one occasion that she loved to play the bad girl. There was nothing better than evoking such emotions out of the wrestling fans, and it was something she enjoyed very much. But there was nothing quite like hearing the crowd cheer you on, getting behind you in a match, willing you to win. Basking in the warmth of the fans around her, Trish continued to salute the crowd as she made her way down the ramp. Her eyes focused intently on the ring before her, both Kenny and Mickie taunting her to get in the ring right now. Despite the urge to leap straight into action, Trish held her position as she got to the bottom of the ramp. _Here we go._

"_Hey! Nothing you can say! Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me!"_

And there he was. Appearing beneath the Titan Tron, a shower of golden sparkles cascading behind him, Randy Orton stretched out his arms, silhouetted by the tumbling gold behind him. Receiving a curious mix of boos, cheers, and screams, Orton made his careful descent to the ring, walking at a deliberate pace. Trish couldn't help but notice the massive thigh muscles Orton sported. Realising her mind was wandering, Trish focused back on the match in hand, turning her attention back to the ring, waiting for Randy to join her. He did so, in a way she hadn't expected. She felt Orton before she saw him. More specifically, she felt his hand, as it rested comfortably on the curve of her butt. Stiffening in response, Stratus fought back the urge to smack the taste out of his mouth right here and now. Deciding to hit Orton in a decidedly more sensitive place, Trish dashed forward, diving beneath the bottom rope. Once inside the ring, she gave her opponents to time to react, throwing herself into her 'Air Canada' manoeuvre, crashing down on top of Mickie James, hammering away at her head with stiff right hands. Kenny, leaping to his partners defence, gripped Trish around the waist pulling her off Mickie who was stumbling back to her feet. Not to be out done, Trish swung her legs up, latching them around Mickie's neck, before taking Kenny's head into a face lock. Twisting with all the strength her small body possessed, Trish took down Kenny with a spinning take-over, whilst performing a modified hurrancanrana on Mickie. Trish resumed a standing position, saluting the crowd who cheered wildly in response. Turning back to Randy, Trish winked at her partner who had just reached the turnbuckle. The ringing of the bell signified the official beginning of the contest, much to Stratus' delight.

Immediately going to work on Mickie, Trish speared her into the corner, using her weakened state to land a succession of knife edge chops into the prone Women's Champion. Gasping for breath, Mickie fought her way out of the, trying to put some distance between herself and Trish. Not giving her time to regroup, Trish launched back on the offensive, planting Mickie with a face buster. Mounting her opponent, Trish began to level a series of punched down onto Mickie, with crowd cheering a count as Trish landed the blows. After hitting ten, Stratus grinned at the crowd, pulling Mickie back to her feet with her own hair. Not getting her way this time, Trish became momentarily disoriented as Mickie dug her thumb into Trish eyes, before scurrying to her corner, tagging in Kenny. The Spirit Squad member wasted no time, flying at Trish with an extended arm. Not quite as off-guard as Kenny had hoped, Trish bent backwards into a bridge, affectionately nicknamed the MaTrish move by Jerry Lawler, sending Kenny sailing over her. Managing to stop himself before he hit the ropes, Kenny whirled back to face Trish, walking straight into a _Chick Kick_. Trish's foot connected with Kenny's head with unbridled force. The young man's eyes seemed to cloud over as he dropped first to knees, then onto his face. Dropping to her own knees, Trish pushed Kenny over into a pinning predicament. Licking her lips, Trish locked eyes with Randy as the referee got into position to count the fall.

_"1...2..."_

Kenny threw his shoulder off the canvas, avoiding the pin. Begrudgingly, Trish headed to her own corner, tagging in Randy Orton, who had been pacing like a caged animal. Tearing into the ring, Orton floored Kenny with a neck breaker straight off the bat. Begging Kenny to get back to his feet, Orton smashed a European style uppercut into cheerleader's face, sending him sprawling back to the opposite side of the ring. Being the taller of the two men, Randy could easily get Kenny into his grip from a safe distance. And it was a place where Kenny really didn't want to be, as he found his face crushed into the mat with a DDT. Orton, being taken over by the moment, performed his trademark stance, stretching his arms apart, this time to more adulation from the crowd. Orton seemed to look a little fazed by the reaction, which, despite all her better judgement, Trish found just the tiniest bit cute. He had been a fan hating asshole for so long now, maybe he had forgotten what it was like to cheered by the crowd. A flicker of a smile touched Trish's lips at the thought, before it faded. Getting her head back into the game, Trish stood by as she watched Randy take Kenny apart bit by bit, focusing on his legs to begin with, before weakening his left arm. Stratus almost felt sorry for Kenny, he was severely out matched against Orton, and was definitely taking the worse of the beatings in this match. So much so, that Mickie took it upon herself to get involved.

Diving beneath the ropes, Mickie charged at Orton, before leaping onto his back, and latching a sleeper hold around his neck. Randy thrashed to get a decent grip on Mickie, but she was able to evade his reaching hands. Obviously more irritated that anything else, Orton raised both hands above his head, gripping Mickie around the head, pulling her chin onto his shoulder. And without warning, he jumped forward, bringing Mickie down into the RKO. The women's champion small form bounced limply into the air, before rolling to the side, obviously not quite with it. Silently, Trish thanked Mickie for the interference as Orton had gotten closer to their corner. Standing on the bottom rope, Trish outstretched her hand, slapping her palm onto Randy's lower back. Signalling for the tag, the referee did his best to get Orton out of the ring as Trish dived in. Bending down into a squat behind Kenny, Trish patiently waited for her opponent to get back to his feet. Painfully slowly, Kenny got to his knees, taking a few seconds to find the strength to get back to his feet entirely. No sooner was he there, than did Kenny feel himself a victim of a headlock as Trish charged at him from behind. Using her increased momentum to propel the both of them, Stratus continued forward. Using Kenny as a support and her own considerable leg strength, Trish brought both feet up, bouncing them off the top rope as a springboard. Twisting Kenny in a 180 degree circle, he came back to the mat face first, courtesy of Trish's Stratusfaction.

With her opponent knocked for six, Trish clambered into a pinning position, hooking Kenny's far leg. The referee dropped to make the count, and Trish could already see the video footage of Mae Young and Randy Orton.

"_1...2..."_

However, it wasn't going to happen tonight. From being in the pinning combination, Trish felt her ankle being gripped, before her entire body was torn off the prone Spirit Squad member. Looking down at her foot, Trish could see the grinning face of Randy Orton, who had reached beneath the ropes to pull her out of the pin. Of all the dirty tricks Trish could imagine, this had to be the worst. Back to her feet in an instant, Trish tore towards Orton, shouting obscenities at her partner who had broken up the count. Pulling her arm back, she swung it back forward into a hard slap across Randy's face. Touching his jaw, Orton simply smiled at Trish, mouthing the word '_Thanks'_. Trish didn't process what Orton had meant until it was too late. As if in slow motion, Trish was powerless to only watch as Randy climbed into the ring, before dropping into the pinning combination Trish had held Kenny in moments before.

**"_1...2...3!"_**

"_Here are your winners…Randy Orton and Trish Stratus!" Lillian belowed._

"_No! Wait! How is that possible? I was the legal competitor! I tagged into the match! How the fuck could Orton get the pin? Why did you count it? Have you been taking stupid pills or something Robinson?" _Trish screamed at the blonde referee

"_Hey, don't take it out on me Trish. You tagged him in remember?" _came Charles' meek reply

In abject horror, Trish realised that not only had Orton won, but it had been because of her. It didn't matter how or where you tagged your partner, as long as you made physical contact with your hand. By slapping Randy across the face, Trish had inadvertently tagged him in, thus making him the legal man and able to win the match by pin fall. In a daze, Trish felt her arm being raised by the referee as the reality sunk in. She had lost the bet. And now? She was Randy Orton's for a night. As if reading her thoughts, Orton stepped in front of Trish, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her close to his own body. Trish could feel the heat from Randy's body searing into her own flesh, but that was nothing compared to the fire glowing in the depths of his eyes.

"_I win baby girl. You're mine. Tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at 7.30. Wear something real pretty, because it has to look hot when its on my bedroom floor…"_ Without warning, Randy leant hi head forward, capturing Trish's mouth into a burning kiss, much to the shock and excitement of the fans in attendance. Breaking the kiss, Randy let go of Trish, simply re-iterating _"Tomorrow night."_

Trish watched on with a growing sense of terror in the well of her stomach as Randy exited the ring, making his way up the ramp. Reaching the top, he touched his finger tips to his lips, sending a kiss to Trish, still stood in the centre of the ring. Oblivious to the cheers going all around her, Trish uttered the only word that was bouncing around in her head at this moment.

"_Fuck."_


	8. Surprises

**_Authors Note_ - Oh. My.God. The Queen gave me a review. That is so amazing. Seriosuly, you have no idea how much that means, that you would review something that I've done. This lady, boys and girls, made me want to write a wrestling fic. Her story 'Emancipation of Trish Stratus' and its sequel 'Blaze of Glory' (read if you haven't yet!) are like my favourite stories. They're the reason why I love Trish/Randy, she writes it better than anyone esle. So, to the Queen, thank you so much, especially for your pointers, I really appreciate your help.**

**And Con's Girl - thanks again for giving your words of support! You rock. Amyy - thank you for taking the time to review. I'm so glad you like the story.**

**The next two chapters were originally going to be one, but I've split them. As ever, I own nothing and don't claim to.**

Trish Stratus could be described in many different way. Beautiful, voracious, athletic, intelligent. There were commentators the world over with their opinions on the Canadian beauty, not to mention the every day WWE fan that screamed their support at her. Everyone described her talent in vivid details, how she had changed the face of Women's Wrestling to what it was nowadays, touch, hard-working women who were no less sexy than they had been during Sable's reign. And like everyone else, Trish had her bad points. She was moody, aggressive even sometimes, she was incredibly stubborn and had on more than one occasion passed out from excessive drinking. In many ways, despite her perfected appearance on television, Trish was about as ordinary a person as you could hope to find. And no matter how you could describe the woman, there was one thing you certainly couldn't call her.

_On time._

A little before 7.30, Trish was frantically running around her hotel room, applying make-up, straightening her hair, picking the perfect shoes to go with her outfit and anything else she had neglected to do before she realised she was late. Sprawled across her bed, Candice yawned as she flipped through a copy of the National Inquirer, scoffing more than once at the stories as she shared them with Trish, who barely paid any notice as she tripped over an open suitcase, sending clothes exploding all across the room. Giggling, Candice motion to Trish to join her on the bed, who did say as she extracted a pair of French knickers from her shoulder. Sitting delicately on the edge of the bed, Trish handed Candice the hair straighteners, at let the other diva begin her work.

"Are you sure about tonight Trish? No-one would think any less of you if you backed out. Orton is a dog." There was more than a hint of annoyance in the dark haired Diva's words. Candice was another of the female roster who had fallen to prey to the Legend Killer's charms. She had in fact last longer than most, with Orton returning to her several times over the course of the month. Candice had fallen hard and she had falled fast for the hot headed Legend Killer. But, as predictable as ever, Randy finally gave up and moved onto to someone else. The idea that he might crush Trish like way he had her made Candice's stomach drop to her toes.

"I'm sure Candy. I mean, I supposed in some twisted way I should be pleased he went to so much effort to secure a date with me. But you get no argument on the dog part." Trish giggled, running her finger over the fleece of the bath robe tucked around her body. Candice continued to work away at the lengths of platinum blonde as she spoke.

"Honey, look I'm saying this as your friend okay? Randy doesn't care about the date. He's just a testorone driven Neanderthal, working on the basic basic instincts its laugable. I'm pretty sure if you looked up the word 'Caveman' in the dictionary, you'd see his promotional head shot." Candice's laugh was infectious. It was low and dirty, almost in a cackle like sense. Trish had always found it to be her undoing, and she felt the giggles escape her throat in earnest.

"Seriously Trish? Don't ever forget, all Randy wants is to get a bit of this." Addind visual stimulation, Candice added a slap to Trish's backside, causing her to smile.

"I know. I'm not kidding myself into thinking this is a normal date. If it were, he'd bring flowers and taken to dinner, and it would just be a 'getting to know you' sort of thing. I bet I open that door at he drags me off to his bedroom to do god knows what." Pursing her lips, Trish sighed.

"Will you?" Candice's concern was evident as she placed the straightened on the heat mat next to her, before squeezing her friends shoulder.

"Sleep with him? Abosolutely not. Bet or no bet, there's just no way." Trish, defiant as ever, was clear that Randy would not get anywhere with her no matter how hard he tried.

"Trish, I've been there okay? I know what its like to think you hate Orton, and to assume he's the cockiest asshole to ever walk the face of the planet. But he knows what he's doing. He can have you eating out of the palm of his hand with his deep voice and twinkling eyes. Randy's good at what he does. He got me anyway." Dipping her head, Candice fidled with the hem of her skirt. Twisting around. Trish pulled her friend into a hug.

"Sweetie, you really like him don't you?" Trish cooed softly to her friend, who accepted the hug whole heartedly.

"Not know. I still have feelings for him, I won't pretend that I don't. And it hurts so bad whenever I see him with some other girl. There are times when… like, I can't help thinking…you know…what has she got that I haven't? Why am I not good enough?...What's wrong with me?" Trish immediately let go of Candice, placing a hand on her cheek, Trish made her friend look into her eyes. Straight away, Trish could see the tears glistening in the pools of her friends' eyes, Trish softened her voice.

"Honey no. You listen to me okay? Don't ever think you're not good enough. Don't ever think that okay? Its because you're too good for him, and he knows it. He doesn't deserve a woman like you, and never will. Please don't let that bastard hurt you like this." Candice smiled sadly, and pulled her friend back into a hug. Trish softly smoothed Candice's hair, hearing the soft sniffles into her shoulder. Right now, all she wanted to do was comfort her friend, to stay in and watch chick flicks with copious amounts of Ben and Jerry's, whilst swearing off men and discussing the pros of lesbianism . The knock at the door changed all that.

Candice leaped off the bed, brushing her hair back out of her face, before checking her mascara hadn't run too badly. Ushering Trish into the bathroom to ger dressed, Candice went to the hotle room. Her slender hand gripped the door knob, as she exhaled loudly, trying to steel herself to what she knew was coming next. Twisting the gold knob, Candice carefully opened the door to the hottest sight she had ever seen.

Randy was dressed in expensive dress pants, matched with a pale off-white dress shirt, and a jacket covering his broad shoulders. Names of designers flitted through Candice's head as she noted with some desire that Orton had three of the top buttons of his shirt undone, exposing the deep tan of his hard, defined chest. Forcing memories of times when she had dragged her tongue over that area away, Candice looked up into the crystal blue eyes, wishing she hadn't. Absent mindedly, Candice chewed on her bottom lips as she rested against the open door.

Orton's eyes twinkled with surprise at Candice opening at the door, but that was all he gave away. Putting on his most disarming smile, he nodded slightly to Candice.

"Hey beautiful. Is Trish here?"

"Yes. She's getting ready." Candice kept her voice as calm as she possibly could.

"Maybe I should tell her not to go to too much trouble. The dress won't be staying on too long…" Orton grinned, with a knowing wink to Candice. Feeling her knees getting weak at his smile, not to mention the suffocating desire she felt from inhaling his scent, Candice stepped back from the door, leaving it open for him to follow. Candice dropped back onto the bed, resuming the reading of her magazine. Entering the room, Randy glanced around as if scoping the place out. Resting on the dresser, Randy simply looked at Candice, who avoided his gaze.

After sitting in an uncomfortable silence, Candice threw the magazine onto the bed, as she jumped up.

"Look, I have to go. I've got an event to go to tomorrow. Tell Trish I said have a good time." Candice walked to the door, knowing Randy's eyes were on her the whole time. Just before she exited, Candice turned back to face the Legend Killer, levelling him with the coldest she could manage, which wasn't much good when it was Randy she trying to be angry with.

"And Randy. Don't fuck with Trish. You know she's out of your league. Just try and be a gentleman for once in your life, alright?" Not waiting for his innuendo laden reply, Candice left the room, softly shutting the door behind her with a faint click.

Randy seemed to consider what Candice had said. Chocking it up to jealousy, Randy shook his head. A couple of the guys had told him when he had first begun to see Candice, that she had fallen for him. And it was obvious. Sometimes he would look up when he was in a club, or a signing event, or even across the gym, just to see the raven haired Diva smiling at him, that stupid dreamy look in her eyes. Candice was hot, and she was surprisingly dirty in bed, but Randy didn't do _feelings_. Knowing that Candice was getting too emotionaly involved, Orton had finished things, by moving onto Michelle. It was against his rules to let feelings develop. That's not what the Legend Killer wanted. Randy knew that he had devastated Candice, but it was easier that way. She would end up hating him instead of loving him, and Randy could go on an enjoy life, and women.

Smiling to himself, Randy had certainly enjoyed women since he had joined the WWE. He had naturally had his pick of the divas, who were all scrambling to bed him, and make him their own. Orton had found early on that he could pretty much have anyone that he wanted. It only took the right approach. Sure, they may hate him for it, but Randy knew how to love women, and he 'loved' them all night long. Few, he found however, were worth a second try. Mostly, he would simply wake up in the early hours of the morning, and leave the hotel room to return to his own. That was rule number 2, never wake up in the same bed the next morning as the 'piece' you had the night before.

This had earned him a reputation amongst the women, not to mention the Company officials, but he didn't care. Randy continued to move through the Women's roster piece by piece. He couldn honestly say there were very few divas he had failed to get into bed. The one who provoked the biggest challenge was that Canadian fireball, Trish Stratus.

Randy knew how independent and work-driven she was. The best part was, she was unattainable. Everyone said it. Sure, she'd dated a few guys in the past, but nothing had ever come of it. After the infamous break-up with Jeff Hardy a few years ago, it became clear that Trish seemingly had just grown tired with men, and she hadn't dated anyone from the roster since. Many up-and-coming superstars, not to mention the veterans had done their best to try and entice her, but she had never bitten. The closest anyone ever got was John Cena. And he had assured Randy that they were just friends.

Distracted from his thoughts, Randy heard the bathroom door opening it. The woman that stepped out pretty nearly took his breath away. That was a first for Randy.

Her beautiful five-foot-four frame was clad in a soft pink cocktail dress . It had an asymmetrical hemline with gathered lace. Several small pearls were dotted around the bodice half of the dress, with lace ruffle streamers floating around down to her shapely calf muscles. Even her shoes looked beautiful, with each foot strapped delicately into silver stiletto heels. Best of all was her hair. Trish's beautiful face was softened by the waves of shimmering blonde hair, falling in straight rivers around her face and down her back. She looked heavenly, and unintentionally sexy as she chewed on her frosted pink bottom lip.

After what seemed like an eternity of Randy staring at her, Trish decided she'd better say something before his eyes fell out his head.

"Where's Candice?"

"Gone baby. She said she had an event tomorrow." Came his slow reply. _Damn, Trish looks fine! _Trish thought about what Candice had said, and knew her friend was lying. Candice had nothing on tomorrow, she was going shopping with Melina and Lisa as far as she knew.

Feeling a renewed sense of volatile anger towards Randy, Trish gripped her purse off the near by dresser, knowing he was the reason she had left.

"Lets get this over with, shall we?" Trish made no allusions to the fact she wasn't here through choice. Randy grinned at her, producing a single red rose he had been holding.

"For the beautiful lady." Her brow furrowed, Trish accepted the flower hesitantly. She had been prepared for his cocky attitude, she had been prepared to be groped or even pulled into a kiss. But this? Trish hadn't prepared _for this_. Almost floored with shock as Randy extended his hand, Trish accepted in a daze. As Randy lead her out of the room, Trish couldn't help but wonder -

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	9. Is honesty always the best policy?

**_Authors Note -_ Ok, my life is now complete. Vera has given me a review. You really have no idea how much it means to me, that you would take the time to give me a review. It gives me so much confidence to carry on, and thank you for words of inspiration. To my faithful crazybutcute20 and DollFace80 - I thank you guys so much for taking the time to post your** **thoughts. I hope this chapter is to your liking. I actually really like it. As I said, I've split this chapter, so the night isn't over yet. The next chapter, is where I got the original story's inspiration, it'll have the stories' title...**

**As ever, I own nothing and no-one. Oh, and as side note, I'm sorry to disappoint you, if thats what I'm doing by breaking this to you...but I'm a guy. I only just noticed that some of you think I'm a girl. I'm not, my name is Reece. Hope you'll keep with the story... **

_'The New World'_ was billed as being Los Angeles' best kept secret. Away from the main streets and over populated restaurants, and more importantly free of the glare from paparazzi zoom lenses and their incessant shutters, was the quaint oriental establishment.

The owner, Ling-Mai, was an aging Chinese woman, with a broad smile and rolling laugh, a woman who seemed to bring out the warmest 'fuzzy' feelings in everyone who visited her restaurant, guaranteeing a small, but heavily loyal base of customers. One of these such customers, was Randy Orton. An ex fling of his had shown him this little place a few years ago, and he returned every time he was in the area. Ling Mai often found Orton's choice in company lacking, but tonight she was pleasantly surprised. Busily welcoming an elderly couple to the restaurant, the small shuffle at the entrance was enough to capture her attention. Shuffling to get a better view, her laugh bounced around the room with joyous intones.

Randy laughed softly at the sound of her voice, waving a little to the owner. Ling Mai's eyes fell across Randy's date for the evening, and was shocked by the serene beauty of Trish Stratus. Shuffling across the length of the restaurant, Ling-Mai pulled Randy into a warm heartfelt embrace.

"Mr. Orton, so good to see you. Welcome back to the 'New World'…and with such a pretty lady! Welcome my dear, I am Ling-Mai. Anything you need I shall happily provide." Stepping in front of Trish, Ling-Mai bowed slightly, before taking in the vision in pink before her. Satisfied with her assessment, she nudged Randy slightly, adding a deep chuckle before pulling the blushing Trish into an embrace much as she had done with Randy.

"Come, come. You're table is free Mr. Orton." The slightly greying Chinese woman shuffled back across the room, towards a candle lit table in the far corner. Partly portioned off by a Japanese tapestry of dancing Geisha women, Ling-Mai chuckled as she waved the pair over to take their seats. Standing behind Trish, Randy gently eased the chair in behind her as she sat. Waiting until Randy had seated himself, Ling-Mai bobbed down once more before shuffling away to the kitchen.

Trish watched the old woman, finding a goofy grin plastered across her own lips. Having only just met her, Trish loved Ling-Mai already. Turning back across the table, Trish tilted her head softly as she studied Randy's face. She didn't know whether it was the lighting, but Trish found Randy's expression unreadable. Nervously fiddling with the strap on her purse, Stratus didn't know what to say.

"I hate uncomfortable silences." At least Trish was being honest, even it wasn't the most appropriate conversation starter. Randy seemed to take it all in jest.

"I think silence is very underrated. It can be nice to just sit and not talk." His answer was diplomatic, but Trish could imagine the hidden barbed comment.

"Is that your way of telling me to shut up?" Randy's laugh seemed to rumble out of his chest, filling the space between them.

"Not at all. I was just trying to make conversation."

"By telling me how much you like silence?" Now it was Trish's turn to laugh, her well known giggle tickling out from her lips. "Great way to start Orton."

Either her the light was playing was tricks on her, or Trish was sure she could see the hint of a blush in Randy's cheeks. Finding more than a little uncomfortable, Trish hastily spoke.

"It's nice here. Do you bring all your conquests here, or am I getting special treatment because you feel guilty at cheating to win the bet?" There was glint in Trish's eye. She thought she was being funny, but in all reality there was a deadly seriousness in what she said.

"First attack comes from the Canadian blonde," Randy chuckled, "and no, I don't. Sometimes I come here by myself, other times I'll bring a girl if I think she can carry a conversation and not bore me with how ' totally awesome' she thinks I am. But if you look at the type of woman our business attracts…well it doesn't happen very often." Feeling angry on behalf of all the other women in the locker room at the sight of that lazy, arrogant smile, Trish clenched her fists beneath the table wanting nothing more than so smack than grin so far down his throat that -

"Wine Miss?" Turning her head, Trish became aware of the small Chinese woman that had snuck up on them, brandishing several wine bottles. Not bothering to check with Randy, Trish pointed at a bottle of a White Sauvignon Blanc made in New Zealand. Dutifully, the little cherub of a woman filled Trish's wine glass with the hissing liquid, before doing the same for Randy. Leaving the bottle in an ice bucket, she scurried away as quietly as she had arrived.

Avoiding eye contact, Trish slowly sipped at the wine, enjoying the rich taste as it glided easily down her throat. Studying Trish almost, Randy did the same, sipping at his wine before replacing the bottle, all the while never taking his gaze of Trish. Knowing full well that Randy was staring at her, Trish met his gaze.

"Why did you bring me here Randy? And don't tell me its because you think we can have some intelligent conversation. Apart from the fact I don't think you're capable of discussing anything other than yourself, you're not the type to engage as a person." She kept her tone as light as possible, but Trish had harsher word sizzling on the end of her tongue she would love to have spewed at him.

"You think you've got me all figured out don't you Stratus?" Enjoying the look in her eye, Randy sipped again at the wine, finding he actually didn't mind the taste, "Maybe I'm just trying to show you that I'm not an animal. You know I could have taken you straight to my room and had my own little feast, but I didn't. Maybe I'm not all about gratification."

"Do you want me to respond to that or should I just go ahead and smack you now? Please Randy! It's your freakin' mantra. You don't think of anything else. You've proven that time and time again." Trish growled, trying to keep her voice as low as possible without causing a scene.

"How so?" The nonchalance in his voice pushed Trish to boiling point. Gripping the edge of the circular table, Trish leaned closer over the table.

"Maybe by the scores of women you have bedded at abandoned since joining the company. Amy, Torrie, Candice, Steph…the list just goes on. You're all about getting in, getting yourself off and getting out! You don't give a second thought to those girls, the one's who actually feel human emotions, who have to face themselves the next day knowing that they were duped by some overbearing slut of a man. You don't care about the hearts you've broken, or the pain you've caused…and still causing!"

"Whoa baby, simmer down there." Trish noted that her knuckles where white she was clutching so hard at the table, her breathing more ragged than she would have liked. Exhaling with force, she leaned back into her chair, furrowing her brow.

"And why do you think I get away with it Trish? If I am the womaniser and heartbreaker you think I am, why do I keep getting girls?"

"Because…"

"Why do they throw themselves at me, these Diva Search women? Why do married, older and independent women flock to me to take them to my bed and give them the ride of my life?" His question was serious, and delivered in a much more calm manner than Trish had managed. And if she were honest, it was a fair question. Rhetorical also, as Randy continued.

"Its because I don't get emotionally attached. They all knew it then, and still do now. I'm not looking for love Trish, or a relationship. I'm about having a good time, and enjoying myself. I don't claim to be Prince Charming for any girl, because fuck knows I'm not. I just enjoy myself, and make sure the girl I'm does as well. Say what you want about me, I have never treated a woman badly. Sure, I may fuck-and-run, but I never treated a woman like anything other than a woman. Hell Trish, I love women."

"Don't talk to me about love," Trish spat with venom, "you don't know the meaning of the word. How are you say you 'love women'. You use them and throw them aside. To you, girls are no better than the condoms you use when you're fucking them." Placing her palms flat on the table, she continued.

"These are girls, with hopes and dreams, who want to make something of themselves in this business. They are impressionable, naïve even. Its people like you that destroy their confidence, make them think they're less than worthy. You just break their hearts like its no big deal. Of course they were stupid enough to get involved with you in the first place, but is that justification for you to do this to them? Whilst you may not be a carbon based life form, those girls are. They get emotionally attached. They hurt. They cry. They doubt themselves. They blame themselves, because of you. So don't you dare tell me you treat them well."

"Not my problem baby girl. If those girls can't see that there is no feelings involved, then bigger fool them. This is just who I am. I'm not going to change it, or apologise for it." Randy continued to sip his wine, as Trish fumed with unexpressed rage. The ability to not leap across the table and repeatedly smash his head against the wall was slowly fading. Not only did he not accept any of what Trish had said, but he seemed to think what he did was okay, that his actions had no consequences. Grabbing a chop stick, Trish began to twist it between her palms.

"What is wrong with you Randy? Don't you feel even the tiniest bit ashamed of what you do to those girls?" Trish felt she was just pleading with Randy to be a human being. His blank look defeated Trish as though he just RKO'd her through the table, "you know, I actually thought, maybe even hoped that you could understand what you are is a disgrace. Now I see how I wrong I was." Trish added bitterly. How could a human being act like this? How could Randy Orton be so cold?

"No…that's not why you want here Trish. What you want is some proof that you're aren't me." Randy smiled across the table. Trish's head shot up to meet his gaze.

"What are you doing? Sniffing the incense? How am I like you Randy?"

"We're both very good at manipulating emotions. We distance ourselves from everyone else, so we don't have to feel. For me, I just don't care about what I feel for women. But you…you're so fucked up. You try so hard not to feel, because you're frightened if you do, you might just shatter. Trish 'fuckin' Stratus isn't as strong as everyone believes she is."

Trish levelled him with a glare. It was one thing to show no remorse for being such an ass, but for him to tell her who she was as a person was so far beyond okay, it was in another area code.

"I've seen you Trish. You just cut yourself dead from everyone. The girls backstage, the boys backstage, any man who ever wants to get close to you, you've just shut your emotions down. So don't patronise me on not feeling, because you do it much better than me." Randy leaned back in his chair to study Trish reaction.

Shaking with anger, Trish rose to her feet, her eyes darkened with a rage she had never felt before. Her lips parting to unleash the most foul mouthed abuse she could think of, Trish was instantly quieted by the arriving Ling-Mai with a convoy of trays with a selection of dishes filled with Oriental cuisine.

"Dinner is served." Focusing on her breathing, trying to regain her centre, Trish carefully dropped herself back into her seat, folding and re-folding the serviette resting on her lap as Ling-Mai co-ordinated the waiters placing dishes on their table.

_Oh, what I'm going to do with those Satay skewers…_

XXXXXXXX

Dinner was eaten in utter silence. Neither Randy nor Trish made any eye contact as they ate the delicious collection of food that Ling Mai had provided for them. She had checked on them several times, finding it more than a little disturbing that they weren't talking. But there was nothing that could be done. If Randy even breathed too loud, he knew what Trish's reaction would be. Maybe he had gone too far? But then, he reasoned, if Trish was so willing to highlight his short comings as a person, then she should be prepared to accept the same. Clearly, Trish could dish out the judgement, but couldn't take it back. At all.

Placing her spoon down, Trish dabbed at her mouth. The ice cream was probably some of the best she had ever eaten. Everything about the meal had been perfect, if you excluded the company. More than ever, Trish knew exactly why she hated Randy Orton. It was a crusade now. She wasn't just hating him for herself, she was doing it for every woman who had been hurt and used by this monster.

Reaching down into her purse, she breathed a sigh of frustration as Randy pulled a collection of bills out of his wallet, placing them on the tray. Normally, she found it sweet when a guy _offered _to pay on a first date, but she really wasn't about that. Financially independent, she wanted to pay her own way. Counting out money from her purse, she was disrupted from behind.

Shuffling over, Ling-Mai enveloped Trish in another warm hug, bringing a heartfelt smile to the petit Canadian's lips.

"The meal?" Ling-Mai asked, her eyes full and expecting.

"It was absolutely amazing. It was so good, all of it. I'm definitely coming back next time I'm in town." Trish smiled warmly. Chucking, Ling-Mai pulled Randy into another hug.

"Beautiful as ever Ling-Mai. You're too good to me." Orton smiled, planting a kiss on the woman's cheek.

"You're a charmer as ever Mr. Orton. You have a lovely lady here. Make sure you're good to her. I'd like to see the two of you back here together soon. Hopefully next time, you'll even talk during the meal, eh?" Chuckling to herself, giving the pair knowing wink, Ling-Mai shuffled away from the pair and back to her other guests. Getting out of his chair, Randy moved around the table, fully intending to help Trish from her seat.

Not giving him the chance, Trish was out of chair like it was on fire, marching across the restaurant and out the door. Randy broke into a soft jog to catch up to Trish.

_This was going to be a long trip home _he mused.


	10. Follow Me Home

**_Authors Note -_ And here is the end of the date. This chapter didn't turn out quite how I imagined it, but I'm very pleased with it. I enjoy playing around with how the characters tick. I hope guys like this. As always, I own nothing. The lyrics are from the song 'Follow Me Home' by the Sugababes.**

_'Like a light into my life  
I never thought that it would feel so bright, yeah  
All I wanna do is hold you tight  
And I'll be with you through trouble nights'_

Stalking out of the restaurant, Trish imagined that if it were humanly possible to have steam billowing out of your ears, it would be happening right now, and people would mistake her for an old fashioned locomotive. Trish Stratus was livid. _How dare he! How fucking dare he pass judgement on me? Of all the self-centred, socially retarded jack-offs to ever have an opinion, he was the very last one who should dare have an opinion about me_, she decided.

The heels of shoes clattered like mini thunder claps as they hammered down relentless blows on the sidewalk. With both of her arms swinging like she was imitating Vince McMahon's power walk, Trish continued to boil. _Cut myself off? Shut people out? The arrogance! _With all her features screwed into a mask of blind hatred, Trish didn't even know Randy was there until she felt his strong grip on her arm. Spinning around to face Orton, Trish brought her left hand for the ride, smacking it hard across his face. Swinging her right hand up, she connected another slap on the opposite cheek. Finding the physical contact made her even more angry, Trish swung her left hand again, putting as much force behind it as her tiny frame could muster. Randy, blind sided by the first two shots, was more than ready for a third.

With surprising speed for someone as tall as he was, his hand shot upward, catching Trish's hand around the wrist, blocking it's path toward his reddened cheek. Eyes bulging in indignant fury, Trish tried to land a slap with her other hand, which was once more cut off at the pass by Randy's' other hand. Easily overpowering the tiny woman, Randy forced both arms behind Trish's back, in the process bringing her tiny frame against his own. With her ample chest resting on Randy's stomach, he peered down with his icy blue eyes, only to be faced with a snarling grimace of fury.

"How dare you! Who the hell do you think you are, telling me I cut people off. You arrogant son of a bitch!"

"Trish! Would you please calm down?" With Trish struggling, it was difficult for Randy to keep a firm grip on the fiery blonde.

"Take your hands off me! Randy…let…me…go!" Trish thrashed as hard as she could, but only succeeded in forcing Orton to tighten his grip around her wrists. Pain snapped like jaws into the muscles and tendons in her wrists from the vice like grip, causing her to whimper. "You're…hurting me…"

"Uh, excuse me, Little Miss Bitch Slap? I'm pretty sure you knocked a few of my teeth loose just now." Realising people were beginning to watch, Orton carefully released Trish from his grip. Staggering back, Trish clutched at her wrist, trying to rub some feeling back into that area of her arm. Noting the red marks where he had held her so tight, Randy flinched slightly.

"Trish…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Looking into Orton's eyes, Trish expressed a fury to which words held no comparison. Turning her back to him, Trish took off into a full speed sprint. Heels or no heels, she was getting as far away from Randy Orton as her legs would carry her. Swearing, Randy took into a run after Trish. This was not the way in which he had envisaged the evening going.

Dashing across the road, Trish narrowly avoided several honking cars as she crossed to the other side of the street, running along the beach front with the sea on her right. Her feet thundered on the pavement as she crashed through groups of people, a blur of pink against the dark backdrop of the sleeping ocean.

And she didn't know why. Why was she running? From Randy Orton? Or from what he had said. _Don't be so stupid! He's just talking shit! _Came the angry voice from inside her head. Trish liked that voice better. It was what gave her all that fire, all that passion to be what she had become. It validated her.

Using it to focus herself, Trish could feel the hatred she felt for Randy spreading to her thighs and calf muscles, pushing her faster than she had ever run before. Fatigue was not an option. Forced past her usual limits, Trish threw herself with such velocity, she thought she would never stop, her breath coming in short gasps from her heaving chest. She just needed this unbridled rage out of her body. It was all consuming, poising her thoughts.

"Trish!…Trish would you please just stop…Trish!"

Randy was sprinting hard behind Trish. She had almost given him the slip when she crossed the road, making his heart leap to his throat at how close one car had come to hitting her. What they must have looked like to everyone else, didn't bare thinking about.

Clearly, Trish had no intention of stopping. Her stubborn refusal ignited anger in Randy. If she didn't want to stop, then he would very well make her. Being larger, Randy easily caught up to Trish. Without a second thought, Randy threw himself forward into a tackle, crashing into the back of Trish, his arms grasping around her waist as he pushed her completely off her feet.

To Trish, the shock of suddenly being taken into the air caused her to squeal. Randy's momentum carried himself and Trish over the edge of the sidewalk, dropping to the pitch black sandy dunes on the other side.

Wrapping his arms snugly around Trish, Randy twisted their bodies in mid-air, so that Randy would land on his back, shielding Trish with his own form. Trish tucked her head against Randy's chest, expecting a harsh impact.

Randy's shoulder blades connected first, with an almighty thud as he hit the sand. Flames of pain burnt into his weaker shoulder. This was going to come back to bight him the ass, he knew it already. Despite his best intentions, the pair tumbled down over the sand, rolling over and on top of each other as they twisted down the bank.

Finally skidding to a halt, Trish was flat on her back, with Randy laying on top of her form. Her dress had ridden up to the very tops of her legs, exposing the thighs to the cool night air. Automatically, Randy pushed himself onto elbows, taking his weight off the Canadian.

'_Sometimes life it drags you down  
And plays you like a fool  
Makes you feel so empty sometimes  
It can be so cruel, ooh yeah' _

"Why…were…you…running?" Randy managed, his voice coming out in strained pants and gasps.

"Why…were…you…chasing….me?" Came Trish's response, equally laboured. Randy looked down at Trish with a curiosity which she didn't like. Raising both hands, she pushed at Orton's chest, who rolled back onto his shoulders next to lay next to her.

"This…is stupid…" Trish breathed, getting into a seated position., "you just…tackled me for god's sake." Turning to face Trish, Randy broke into laughter at the absurdity of the situation.

"Couldn't…let…you…walk…alone." Was his huffed answer.

"Oh don't start with the chivalrous crap Randy. We both know you don't care about my safety." Trish uttered, shaking her head, sending a dust storm of sand everywhere.

"Can we please, just call a truce until we're back at the hotel? This is Los Angeles, and no matter what you think my intentions may be, I'm not letting you walk back, by yourself to the hotel, 11.30 at night, alright?"

"Fine. You can follow me home if you insist." Trish smiled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'll walk you home." Randy corrected her, extending his hand to Trish, who accepted it, helping her get to her feet.

"Whatever. You are so paying for the dry cleaning." Trish pointed out, dusting down her once beautiful pink dress.

'_So follow me home  
You'll never be lost  
Wherever the storm  
Whatever the cause  
I won't walk away  
I'll stand by your side  
I'm here for you  
The rest of our lives'_

Unsteadily, the pair made their way back up the sand bank, getting back to the road. To begin with, the pair walked in silence. Despite their truce, neither seemed to want to talk to the other. Randy found it very uncomfortable. Truthfully, he didn't know why he had gone to so much trouble, but Trish's anger seemed to bother him more than he'd care to admit.

"I'm sorry." Randy admitted.

"For what?" Trish replied.

"For what happened in the restaurant."

"Randy," Trish began, "for someone who claims to feel nothing, you seem to be expressing guilt here."

"No Trish, you misunderstand. It doesn't bother me that you're upset with what I said. it's the truth. I'm just sorry that you didn't get where I was coming from. I guess I overestimated you." Randy admitted, shoving his hands into the pocket of his pants.

Feeling drained more than anything, Trish didn't flip out the way she expected she would. Wrapping her arms around her slender frame, she turned to look at Randy.

"You know Randy. You have brief, shining moments where I actually start to think you can't be the one dimensional arrogant little shit I think you are. Then, you play that stupid 'Legend Killer' crap and proceed to take a verbal shit out of your mouth. For once in your life, could you please just be Randy Orton? There aren't any cameras around here, you don't to play up for anyone." Trish shook her head, wondering if there any point in talking to Randy. He didn't seem to take on board anything of what she said.

"Trish, you just don't get me do you? Have you ever thought that maybe I'm not playing up like you think? Maybe there is no difference between Randy Orton and the Legend Killer. They're one and the same person." Randy stated, challenging Trish with a though of his own.

Scoffing audibly, Trish turned back to face the direction in which she was moving. Shivering slightly in the breeze, Trish tightened her grip around herself. This movement didn't escape Randy's notice, who removed his jacket, draping it around Trish's shoulders. With her mouth dropping open in shock, Trish couldn't help but giggle, despite her annoyance at what Orton was doing.

"Just what do you think you are doing Randy?" Trish tone held real amusement.

"You're cold." The reply was simple. And from anyone else, Trish would have accepted it. But she wouldn't give in that easily.

"Yes. But that wasn't my question. Why did you give me your jacket?" Trish pushed.

"God Trish, you have such a way of analysing every little thing. Don't you ever take things at face value? If bothers you that much, I'll take the fucking thing back." Randy scowled. In response, Trish lifted her arms, sliding them through the sleeves. She looked hilarious in the oversized jacket, but at least she was warm.

"I'm sorry. Its just, its you Randy. If anyone else had given me their jacket I wouldn't have given it a second though. But this you we're talking about here. You don't do nice things, unless you're getting something out of it."

"And I will baby girl. I'll enjoy taking that back off you when we get back to the hotel." Randy grinned at Trish, raising his eyebrow with more than a hint of suggestion. Rolling her eyes, Trish continued to face where she was going.

"You're a strange cookie Randy Orton. You claim to not feel anything for anyone, yet you give me your jacket because I'm cold. Its like you're a sleaze with manners. That, or you're much more manipulative than I thought." Trish smiled back at Randy, who had suddenly taken a serious expression.

"What would you like me to do here Trish? Profess my love for you, tell you how much I want you, and want to be with you? It's not going to happen. I'm not that guy. Love is bullshit. The best I can do is say I want to fuck you so hard you loose the use of your legs. I want you because you don't want me. Its got fuck all to do with feelings and shit. Think of it as a challenge. I want you in bed." Randy admitted, shoving his hands back into his pockets.

Trish rolled her eyes even more. She just couldn't figure this whole thing out. Part of her hated Randy more than anything she had hated in her life, more so when he spouted such derogatory drivel. She felt like she should hate him more, for all the girls that he had broken over his tenure in the WWE.

And yet, something inside her found him so intriguing. He was deeper than she had first given him credit for. Of course, he could have just taken her back to his room for sex. But he hadn't. He had wanted to get to know her, and even shown some signs of being an ordinary guy.

But every time she got close, every time he seemed to open up even slightly, or that she got somewhere into the depth of his character, he automatically became the 'Legend Killer' again, shutting her down and pissing her off. Either he was as cold as he claimed to be, or he was manipulative on a Machiavellian scale she hadn't even considered. Either way, he was getting the reactions he wanted from her. Every god damn time.

_When you're feeling all alone  
Hear the words that I'm singing to you, oh  
Like a seed that has been sown  
As you grow, I will protect you, yeah, yeah _

"Trish?" He glanced across at her.

"Did you mean what you said to me in the restaurant, about not wanting to be close to anyone?" Trish didn't know why she was bringing this up. Chocking it up to morbid curiosity, she waited for her response.

"Yeah. Every word." Randy thought honesty was the best way to go, even if meant another slap.

"You're wrong Randy. I don't shut people out, I just don't put myself in situations where I can easily be hurt. That's my reasoning for keeping emotionally distant from people. What's your excuse? Why is that you just don't care about anything?" Trish looked into Randy's eyes, searching for some glint of humanity. Randy looked away, focusing back on the path ahead of them.

"Ok, answer me this Randy. Have you ever been in love with someone? Really? And I don't mean your penchant for the female of the species, I'm talking total, all consuming love, the kind everyone dreams about having? The kind that last forever, even after you're gone…well?"

Randy stopped mid step, turning to Trish. His face betrayed his thoughts. Feeling like she was getting somewhere, Trish leaned a little closer, desperately seeking an answer.

"We're here." Randy finally uttered.

Looking up, Trish recognised the front of the hotel they were both staying at. Mentally kicking herself, she begrudgingly led the way into the grand lobby, heading for the nearest elevator. Following her into the car, Randy stood in stony faced silence as they rode upwards towards Trish's floor.

'_Baby all I'm trying to say  
Is that my heart is here to hold you  
I'm never far away  
Take my hand so I can feel you  
I've searched and I have found  
I'll never let you down  
We will all stand on solid ground  
No matter what will always be around  
So follow me home'_

Reaching her floor, Trish stepped out of the car, heading along the corridor to her room door. Randy had followed her, and now stood behind her as she inserted the key card into the door. Bleeping as it unlocked, Trish turned back to Randy, who gave a seductive smile to Trish.

"In answer to your question Trish, the answer is no. I don't believe in love. Except the physical kind. Speaking of which, I hope you're still fired up baby girl, cos I'm dying for you to make a believer out of me." Randy gently licked his bottom lip, leaning his head closer to Trish. Smiling, Trish tilted her own head up, softly parting her own lips. Just as they were about to make contact, Trish giggled.

"Thank you for tonight Randy. Its really been something…"

"It ain't over yet baby. You're going to love what comes next. It'll be you." Randy smiled devilishly, going for the kiss again. Reaching up her hand, Trish placed it on Randy's lips. Pulling back, his icy blue eyes clouded with confusion.

"This is where I say goodnight Randy." Trish smiled.

"What are you talking about? I won the bet remember, and the deal was I got you for -…"

"…the night. Which you did." Trish finished for him.

"What are you talking about girl? It's only," Randy checked his watch, "Twelve minutes past twelve."

"A.M Randy. As in the early morning. Its now technically Wednesday. Our deal was for an entire night. You picked Tuesday. That night ended twelve minutes ago." Trish giggled.

"Aw come on Trish! You knew what I meant when I said the night." Randy whined, obviously frustrated at being out-played by Trish.

"Sorry Randy. But you didn't say anything about the morning. Maybe next time? Goodnight." Turning her back to Orton, Trish giggled as she slipped inside her hotel room, shutting the door in the face of the gob smacked Legend Killer. Slowly, his open mouthed stare melted into a broad smile. Shaking his head, Randy laughed softly, before turning and heading towards the elevator and his own room.

"Damn she's good."

"_So follow me home  
You'll never be lost  
Wherever the storm  
Whatever the cause  
I won't walk away  
I'll stand by your side  
I'm here for you  
The rest of our lives"_


	11. First Meetings

**_Authors Note - _New chapter, obviously :) Again, this was one I hadn't planned on, but it was just inspiration that came to me. I find when I read Randy's in other stories, he's very shallow. Whilst I like him smug and arrogant, I think there should be more too him than that. So this one's all about Randy. I hope I haven't weakened him too much, but I want him to have a little more to him. Feedback would be appreciated. As always, I thank you all for your reviews and confidence. R&R guys! And lest we forget, I own nothing... **

Kicking the door to his hotel room shut with his out-stretched foot, Randy ran his hand back through the dark brown, perfectly placed spikes of hair. Begrudgingly, the gel holding the hair in place cracked under the pressure, giving way to the path of his fingers. What Randy hadn't banked on was the shower of sand that the movement would stir up. Spluttering slightly in the cloud, Randy shook his head to release more of the irritating grains.

Kicking off both shoes, Randy didn't bother with the buttons holding his shirt together as he gripped at the chest and heaved the garment apart. Tiny plastic discs rained silently to the ochre coloured carpeted floor as Randy made his way to the mini bar in the room. Grabbing himself a bottle of beer, Orton proceeded to the adjacent bathroom, taking a long drink as he went.

Studying his reflection in the mirror, Randy couldn't seem to move past the conversation he had previously held with Trish.

"…_You have brief, shining moments where I actually start to think you can't be the one dimensional arrogant little shit I think you are…For once in your life, could you please just be Randy Orton?" _

Splashing handfuls of cold water onto his face from the basin, Randy focused intensely on the reflection of his own blue eyes. Did Trish have a point? She wasn't the first to pass judgement on his arrogant and self-absorbed nature, and he very much doubted that she would be the last for that matter.

"…_I just don't put myself in situations where I can easily be hurt…What's your excuse?"_

_My excuse? What is that about? _So Trish needs to justify herself being a tight-assed kill-joy, that's her problem. Why would I need an excuse to be me?

"_What you want is some proof that you're aren't me."_

Feeling his own words coming back to haunt him, Randy turned away from his reflection, and reaching to the shower. That was a question to which he wasn't sure if he wanted an answer. Twisting at the knob, a steady stream of water burst forth as the Legend Killer slipped out of his dress pants and the boxer briefs he had on underneath.

Grabbing them up off the floor, Randy headed back out of the shower, snatching up his cellular phone as he passed by the dressing table. Flipping the clam-shell phone open, Randy searched through the list of names that the device contained. Selecting one, he held the phone up to his ear.

"Hey baby, it's me…nah, I'm good. Didn't wake you did I?…So what's a nasty girl like you doing awake at this hour? Really? And how is that fine ass of yours?…Good…Listen baby, I hate to think of your ass in that big hotel room by its lonesome self. I bet it could do with some company…sure…Make sure you wear the red ones…alright baby, I'll be there soon."

Snapping the phone shut, Randy tossed the phone onto his bed and headed back into the shower. Stepping beneath the warm stream, he let the steam and hot blast of water relax his tired muscles. They had taken more punishment tonight that he had originally intended, with his legs feeling the burn more than anything else. Briskly rubbing his hands over his hamstrings, Randy wanted to get the blood flowing again for his visit tonight. If there was one thing he prided himself on, it was his stamina.

Pulling the shower-gel off the shelf, Orton began to work up a lather on his chest, before moving down to his abdomen. Lost in the warmth and feel of the water, Randy couldn't help but let his thoughts drift back to his night with Trish. Things really hadn't gone the way he had originally planned. So maybe he had gone to more trouble to get with Trish that he had for any other diva, but she was Trish Stratus. The hottest and most unattainable diva on the WWE roster. Any of the others, he could have easily charmed into bed. But not Trish. She was different. She was too clever for sweet words and naughty smiles.

Randy could remember the first time he had seen her. It had been back in 2002, backstage at a Smackdown event. He hadn't long been called up to the big leagues, and being a fresh faced twenty-two year old, he was pretty much in awe of everything and everyone he had come across. But nothing could have prepared him for that first encounter with Trish…

_XXXXX April 25th 2002 XXXXX _

"I'm serious Dad…I think I'm gonna throw up…I don't know. They just said they need me to be here tonight…yeah I will. I'll call you when its over."

With his hand trembling more than he'd care to admit, Randy shut his phone, dropping it into the pocket of his jeans. Licking his lips, the shaggy haired Orton glanced down the corridor. This was big. This was Smackdown, his chance to shine. A call from the Talent Relations had led to him jumping on a plane straight out the OVW training facility and heading to this arena. The flight had been delayed, and it had taken a solid forty minutes for Randy to convince security that he wasn't just a fan, and yes he was scheduled to wrestle tonight.

And now…? He was lost.

_That's right, lost in a fucking arena! You're an ass Orton! How can you lost in an arena! They can only be so big!_

He had spent most of the afternoon watching the technical guys setting up the ring and the Titan Tron, before watching the talent get into the ring and start feeling each other out for the event to be taped tonight. Hours before the crowds had been due to file in, Randy had simply been sat in one of the highest rows, the hood pulled up on his sweater as he took everything in. Just breathing. Remembering every sight, every smell, every sound. Depending on how well he performed tonight, this could very well be the last time he appeared as talent at a big event like this. Randy figured it was better to enjoy every little thing now, while he had the chance.

Heading down from the seats, Randy had gotten turned around somewhere, and was now lost. He was supposed to meet up with a few of the producers and trainers a good fifteen minutes ago, but he couldn't remember how to get back to that section of the arena. And as luck would have it, he hadn't passed another person for the same amount of time.

Distracted by a noise, Randy hurried off around corner, hoping and praying that it was someone who could point him in the right direction. What he got made his jaw drop to the point of dislocation.

Turning into a dead-ended corridor, it was in fact occupied by _two_ individuals. With her back up against the wall, Trish Status had her one leg raised and hooked around the waist of her shirtless boyfriend, Jeff Hardy, who was frantically trying to shift her denim skirt further up her golden thigh, their lips caught in a ferocious battle of lust.

Randy didn't mean to speak, but the words escaped his lips before he could stop them.

"Jesus…shit…I'm sorry…"

With a horrid sense of humiliation, Randy watched Trish's eyes fly open as Jeff broke their kiss, turning around to scowl at the individual who had interrupted the groping session he was having with his girl. Giggling hard, Trish readjusted her skirt to an acceptable position, as Jeff kept his back to Randy, zipping himself back up. Stepping from in front of Jeff, Trish walked over to Randy, offering a sweet smile and a shy pink blush.

"Really…I am sorry…I didn't mean to…it was just I'm lost…and I heard…and thought maybe…?" Randy turned his head from side to side, his thoughts disjointed and incomplete, hopelessly trying to explain himself to Trish. With a bubbling giggle, Trish captured Randy's hand into an over-exaggerated hand shake.

"Trish Stratus. Nice to meet you…?" her chocolate eyes held a slightly questioning look. His jaw still handing open, Randy was momentarily fixed by her gaze, before shaking himself out of it.

"I'm…Trish Stratus…"Trish giggled again, smiling warmly at Randy, "…uh I mean, hi Trish. I'm Randy."

"Yeah, me too. And you just totally killed my moment dude." came the irritated, southern-tinged reply from behind Trish. Appearing from behind her, pulling a black vest over his head, Jeff Hardy took Randy's hand, shaking it shortly and firmly as he nodded. "Jeff."

"Wow…man, I'm a fan. It really cool to meet you." Cringing at the 12 year old-sounding excitement in his voice, Randy cleared his throat, "This is really sad of me, but I kinda got turned around here…somewhere…I need to get to the trainers room like twenty minutes ago. Could you maybe…point out the way…?" Rolling his eyes, Jeff turned to Trish.

"Hold the kid's hand baby, I gotta bounce. Matt's gonna kick my ass if I don't get to that ring to Swanton his ass." With a soft, lingering kiss on Trish's pouted pink lips, Jeff jogged away, landing a firm slap on Orton's back as he went. Leaning onto her toes, Trish watched Jeff leave before focusing on Randy.

"Sorry, he's…well he's Jeff," Trish smiled, waving in the direction in which Jeff had gone, "Come on, I'm heading past the trainers. I'll show you the way."

Falling into step beside Trish, Randy could feel his cheeks burning in humiliation. Here was the one of the hottest women in the world, who held pride of place on his wall back home, and Randy had just walked in on her getting heavy with her boyfriend. His first day was going less than well. It was a disaster. Wanting to say something, Randy didn't know how to make conversation with the Canadian stunner. Thankfully, Trish did it for him.

"New to the company?"

"Is it that obvious?" he cringed

"Just a little. But its cool, we were all new here once." Trish added with a smile.

"Yeah. I bet you didn't keep the bosses waiting on your first day." was Randy's dejected response.

"Well no. But they're cool. They won't give you a hard time, they'll just tell you not to do it again. So, where are you from?" Readjusting her shirt, Trish studied the tall man next to her. Guessing he couldn't be much older than twenty-one, Trish felt an instant empathy for him. He looked so nervous.

"Well, I'm from St. Louis, Missouri. I've been training with OVW for the past 12 months. I was called up tonight so I haven't long flown in. I don't know what I'm doing here, I think that's what they going to explain to me here tonight…that's assuming they don't kick me out as soon as I step through the door for being so…" Realising he was babbling uncontrollably, Orton slammed his mouth shut, feeling the burn in his cheeks igniting. Giggling, Trish found his awkward nerves cute.

"Don't stress, they'll be cool, I promise." Flicking her blonde locks over her shoulder, Randy realised he was staring, but he couldn't get over the fact that she was so much more beautiful in the flesh. "You want to take a picture there, sport?"

"Uh…sorry. I didn't mean to…I already have your picture…its on my wall and…shut up Randy!" Audibly chastising himself, Randy rolled his eyes to the sky. Why was he being such a dork in front or Trish. _She must think I'm such a loser._

"You do? That's sweet. And here we are. Have fun tonight okay?" Trish grinned, pointing to a door just ahead.

"I will. Thanks for this Trish. And…uh…sorry about before…" his words stumbled over his lips.

"No problems. It was nice to meet you…um…."Trish's brow furrowed as she tried to remember the young man's name.

"Randy." he offered, the hurt sounding slightly in his voice.

"Yeah…sorry…it was nice to meet you Randy." Giving him a little wave, Trish turned and headed on down the corridor, before turning out of sight. Sighing, Randy faced the door in front of him, and pushed it open.

XXXXX

Randy realised he had been soaping the same area on his abs for the past five minutes. Smiling at the memory of his embarrassing first day, he showered off the remaining soap, before stepping out of the cubicle, wrapping a towel around his waist. Checking out his reflection again, Randy raised an eyebrow.

_How are she judge me? She's no better, or has she forgotten her little escapades with Jeff Hardy? Just another typical woman, trying to fuck my head over with her psychological bullshit. She's good, finding a way out of the bed, and she got me thinking. Props where they're due. But I'm the fucking Legend Killer, and I always get what I want. And I want Trish Stratus in my bed, head down, ass up._

Grinning at the thought, Randy turned to the sound of a soft knock at the door. An eyebrow raising, he was sure he had told his piece of ass tonight that he was coming to her. Rule Number 3, never bring a fuck to your home, or by proxy your hotel room.

Making his way to the door, Randy opened it, mid-sentence catching himself before he went any further.

" 'Chelle, what are you doing? I thought…Trish?" Standing, bare foot in front of his open door was the petit diva. An oversized 'No Way Out' t-shirt covered her delicious body, the blonde locks of her hair coming in down in natural waves, suggesting it had been washed. With her face scrubbed free of make-up, she looked beautiful.

"You want to take a picture Randy?" Feeling the red tinge sizzle his cheeks, Randy hurriedly responded.

"Nah baby. I just wasn't expecting you. What's up? My offer for crazy hot sex too difficult to resist." In response, Randy opened the door to his room wider, exposing more his towel clad body. Finding her eyes drawn to the hard abs and sculpted pecs, Trish swallowed hard, forcing her gaze back to the deep blue eyes.

"Keep dreaming Orton. I thought you might want this back. I didn't want to give it back to you tomorrow and give people the wrong idea." Raising her arm, Randy saw that Trish had brought his jacket with her, the one he had leant to her earlier in the evening. Taking it out of her hands, Orton slung it to the floor behind him.

"What? That you spent the night with the Legend Killer? Baby, most would kill to be in your position." Orton smiled, oozing smug self-confidence.

"Yes. Well I would kill myself. Enjoy your call girl tonight, won't you?" Turning, Trish walked back down the corridor, her ass swishing from side to side capturing Randy's attention.

Closing the door, the young Legend Killer trudged back into the room, before dropping onto his back on the bed. A buzzing sound notified him to the fact that his cell phone was vibrating. Grabbing it, Randy saw that it was the girl he was planning to meet calling. Switching it off, Orton dropped the phone to the floor. Resting his hands behind his head, Randy's thought swirled around posing all sorts of difficult questions.

_Get it together you dick. She's just a blonde girl who likes to play hard to get. _Deciding he actually wasn't in the mood for sex, Randy climbed beneath the covers, thinking hard about the evening well into the early hours of the morning. Just what was going on with him and _that_ blonde Canadian?


	12. Tissues & Issues

**_Authors Note -_ Thanks guys for the opinions of the last chapter. I'm glad you didn't think I'd weakened Randy. I was concerned. This next chapter, I took a detour from what I originally planned, plus there's a little friction between the girls. Cat fight! lol! I hope you guys like it. As always I own nothing and no-one. Please R & R!**

The soft hum of the car's engine soothed the throbbing muscles in Trish's lower back. Curled up quite comfortably in the back seat, she snuggled into the folds of her baby blue hooded sweater, her baseball cap pulled down low over her eyes. Various strands of blonde hair hung from beneath the hat, one of which, Trish absent mindedly twisted, drawing her knees up against her chest. Boxed in the rumbling old rented car, Trish felt oddly contented.

It had been a long time since she had travelled with her girlfriends across state lines. Normally, she would ride with John Cena, but he had apparently made other arrangements with Matt Striker and Shelton Benjamin, saying something about catching up with her at the next arena. Not that it bothered her so much, but Trish couldn't remember the last time they hadn't travelled together.

Peering from beneath the visor of her hat, Trish smiled at her friends in the front seat. Lisa, behind the wheel was chewing on a lace of liquorice, singing entirely off key to the song struggling to play from the old radio. Next to her, Candice Michelle was frantically trying to read the road map she had purchased at a grocery store near the last arena, realising an hour into the trip that she had the map upside down. Barking out instructions to which Lisa paid little if any attention to, Candice seemed in a better state than the last time Trish had seen her.

Still, concern danced around in Trish's mind. She had known the break up between Randy and Candy had been harsh, but that night in the Trish's hotel room had made Stratus realise that there was more hurt going on there than she had first realised. Deciding she would have to pull Candice aside for a girly one-on-one at some point, Trish resumed to relaxing back into her seat. The apple flavoured lace slung at her head brought Trish out of her dreamy existence.

"Hey! Trish! Talking to you here girl!" Lisa's half amused expression in the rear-view-mirror caught Trish's eye.

"Sorry. I...I was off somewhere else I guess." came Trish's dreamy reply.

"We noticed," Candice smiled, "we're discussing some important stuff here, and we want your expertise. Length or girth?"

"Oh, such deep questions for a Friday afternoon girls. Careful now, you'll be onto the meaning of life before long." Trish grinned

"Come on now Trisha, this is some serious shit we got going on here. Now, Candice is a length girl, where as I prefer thickness. What gets Miss Stratus off?" Lisa commented, focusing on the blonde in the mirror.

"Well...either is nice, but I've got to go with girth myself. Length is all well and good, but...well...you've got to feel full, haven't you?" Trish giggled. Candice let loose with her dirty laugh, making Trish laugh all the harder.

"That's my girl." Lisa added, sticking her tongue out at Candice. Shaking her head, Candice turned over her should to talk to Trish.

"So, did Randy fill you up?" Trish almost winced at the comment. Even if they had done something, there was no way she felt she could tell Candice, not least because of the hurt in her eyes despite everything else.

"Of Kung Po chicken, yes. Of anything else no." Trish managed, avoiding eye contact.

"So what happened?" Wishing the topic would change, Trish was disappointed as Lisa pushed on further.

Squeezing the seat in front of her, Candice studied Trish, waiting to hear what had happened with her and Randy. She didn't want to hear any of it, it was too painful, but knew it would drive her insane from not knowing.

"Nothing, really. He picked me up, took me to a restaurant...and we pretty much fought the entire time. It came close to physicality on more than one occasion." Feeling like she was part of the Spanish Inquisition, Trish shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Candice narrowed her eyes slightly as she spoke.

"He took you to dinner? Where?" It was almost an accusation, to which Trish wasn't terribly fond of receiving.

"A place called the New World." Came Trish's reply.

"You're telling me he bought you a rose, and took you to dinner. He never did that for me." Candice grated, as though she were angry at Trish for having spent a what, was in her mind, a romantic evening with the guy she was still hung up on.

"He was just trying to impress me Candy. Why is it such a big deal what happened between us? It was a pure verbal battle." Trish tried to assure him.

"I saw the dress you were going to wear Trish. Don't try to pretend you're not interested in getting in his bed." Candice looked as though she were about to pounce into the backseat at Trish.

"Don't even tell me you're jealous Candy." Trish scoffed, a hint of annoyance creeping into her voice. Candice's neurosis over Randy Orton was getting out of control.

"Don't sit there and tell me that after he bought you a flower, and took you too dinner that you didn't get into bed with him? Who are you kidding? Your boobs were practically falling out all over the place before you even left the fuckin' hotel!" Candice seemed possessed, almost like a jealous girlfriend finding out her man had been cheating behind her back, focusing all her rage against Trish.

"Whilst a nice dinner and cheeky smile might be enough to tempt you to that caveman's bed, I have a little more self control." Trish fired back with a little more bile that she had wanted, but she felt Candice was crossing a line.

"Take it easy girls. We're all friends here, aren't we?" Lisa desperately tried to calm the situation, before it escalated to unnecessary levels. Candice's faced screwed into a mask of pure spite. Her lips curled back as though she was ready to unleash a tirade of abuse against Trish.

But as quickly as the look appeared, it melted away into nothing, just to reveal Candice's eyes pooling with tears and apologies.

"I...I'm sorry Trish. I didn't mean to suggest, or imply that..." looking lost for words, Candice was clearly trying to fight back tears as she turned herself to face the front. Feeling all her anger drain away, Trish leant forward in her seat, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder giving a reassuring squeeze. Candice reached her own hand up, locking fingers with Trish.

"It's cool honey. We all know Randy's a sore subject for you. I just wish you wouldn't beat yourself up about it every time he latches on to someone else. Its gonna happen. Its all he knows. You've just got to let it go and move on." Trish's voice was as soothing as possible, but part of her wanted to slap Candice for being so weak.

_And yet, it wasn't so long ago that you were a pathetic mess of human being after Jeff left you. Don't you dare judge anyone on higher standards than he held for yourself._ Trish hated that part of her conscious, the one that told her how judgemental and down-right cruel she could be sometimes.

"I know...I know I can do better, that I should move on. But I don't know how. How do I make those feelings go away? I like him so much, but he just acts like I don't exist. Does he even care how much I'm hurting." Candice sobbed softly from the front seat, Trish only being able to imagine the tears tumbling down her bronzed cheeks.

"No, sweetie he doesn't," Trish decided maybe a little harsh honesty was what Candice needed, "one of the things I learned about him that night...he just doesn't care about anyone, least of all about the women he hurts. It doesn't register to him what you're feeling, what any girls feel when he's broken their heart. All he cares about is his next conquest."

"Which just happens to be you." Lisa pointed out.

"It's not going to happen Lisa," Trish stated, the firm tone of voice reassuring herself, "even if I didn't know what kind sub-human being he was, I just couldn't be with someone who thinks so much of themselves. He just wants me because he can't have me, nothing more than that. He'll get over me in time. Until then, I'll just treat him like I would any other dog in heat."

"You're going to let him hump your leg?"

Candice innocent question, broke down Trish stern exterior, making her laugh in hilarity along with Lisa.

Trish opened her mouth to respond, but was cut short as Lisa made a sudden hair-pin right turning. Trish's body slid across the seat and slammed into the door and window, eliciting an uncomfortable groan. Candice, doing much the same thing in front had her apple candy laces and map sprawl in all directions. Finally, Lisa righted the direction of the car, taking a side road to the next motorway. Spluttering, Candice appeared from behind her opened map.

"Where the hell did you learn to drive?" Seeing Lisa's devious grin, Candice continued shouting, "Did I say take a right? Trish, did you even here me elude to any kind of fact saying we needed to take a right? No. I didn't. There's no right turn needed!"

"Would you get a hold of yourself?" Lisa sniggered, "We're heading to Cameron, North Carolina."

"Why?" Trish's voice sounded, as her head appeared over Candice's shoulder.

"Yeah, why?" Candice joined Trish, narrowing her eyes at Lisa.

"Because girls, we've been invited to Matt Hardy's place for the weekend. He's having a party, and we're going." Lisa grinned back at her two friends.

"No. Not a chance in hell. You turn this car around or so help me god you'll never be able to reproduce." Trish threatened from the back seat.

"Simmer down tiny. He-who-shall-not-be-named isn't going to be there. He's in Japan wrestling in some federation. I checked that out." Trish eyed Victoria suspiciously. All she needed right now to make this week perfect was a run in with her ex-boyfriend Jeff Hardy.

"Will Randy be there?" Candice softly asked, much to the groan of Lisa and Trish.

"Yes. He'll be there, no doubt with some tramp in tow. And we're going too. You Missy, will stay as far away from Randy Orton as humanly possible. In fact, if I catch you even looking at him, I'll haul your ass all the way to South Carolina and leave you there until its time to get to the next event. I don't want any drama girls okay? Just a fun weekend of booze and inebriated boys." Lisa stated firmly, making sure with hard hitting 'eye statements' that she wasn't going to argue the point any further.

_Could it be so bad? _Trish wondered. _I mean, Jeff isn't going to be there, and it'll be nice just to have a weekend to relax with the girls. Ok, Randy puts a downer on the whole event, but I can avoid him as much as possible. I might even have a good time. _

Trish mused the possibilities as the battered old car rocketed its way towards Cameron. Lisa pulled off the road into a gas station to fill up before they headed onto the main roadway.

Lazily, Trish pulled herself out of the backseat as Candice tottered off to the women's room. Leaning against the trunk, with her hands stuffed in the pockets of her sweater, Trish was taken aback as Lisa stepped in front of her.

"What are you playing at Trisha?" she questioned.

"Huh?"

"With Randy. You know how hurt Candy is over that asshole Orton, you saw what he did to her. And you're going out on dates with him?" Lisa shook her head as though in disbelief.

"Li, you know that was the bet. I didn't have a choice -…"

"Fuck the stupid bet. Can you honestly stand there and tell me that you are not attracted to Randy Orton. C'mon Trish, look me in the eyes and tell me you're not even the slightest bit interested in Randy." Lisa stared intently into Trish eyes. Standing in silence, Trish shoved her hands deeper into her pockets.

"I don't believe you Trish. I don't know who you're trying to hurt more, Candy or yourself. Just do everyone a favour, and stay away from Orton okay? It's only gonna end in tears otherwise." Shaking her head, Lisa stepped past Trish to the gas pumps. Scowling like she had just been disciplined, Trish threw herself back into the car, slamming the door shut.

Somewhere along the lines, things had gotten fucked up in the Women's lockeroom, and the one name that had a part to play in all the stories, that caused the fights and divisions was Randy Orton.

_Why does everyone let him have such power over us? _Trish pondered_. He's just a guy. Even if I do think he's attractive, that doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with him. And so what if I do? Candice is a big girl, she should be able to get over her shit. It is not my problem. I don't need the permission of anyone for anything. _

Pulling the visor down over her eyes, Trish continued to scowl for the remainder of the car trip.


	13. Let Me let Go

**_Authors Note_ - I've been waiting to write this chapter for ages, and I'm really pleased with how its turned out. I hope you guys like it too. The next one, I hope, will be really good too. As always, reviews appreciated, and I own nothing :) Lyrics are from 'Let Me Let Go' by Faith Hill.**

_'I thought it was over, baby  
We said our goodbyes  
But I cant go a day without your face  
Goin through my mind _

In fact, not a single minute  
Passes without you in it  
Your voice, your touch, memories of your love  
Are with me all of the time'

His body was so close to Trish, that she could smell him. The warmth of his palm on her cheek seemed to make her skin hum at a level that made her heart soar. A single tear spilled from her eyes, trickling its way down her cheek. Gently, Jeff extended his thumb, brushing the tear away. Raising her own hand, Trish rested it on the back of Jeff's.

Almost in slow motion, Jeff leaned closer to Trish, his lips desperate to meet hers. Trish's eyes felt heavy as though weighed down by lead weights, begging to be closed and for her to just surrender to this man.

His lips almost upon her own, a single thought flitted into her mind -

_How could I give in to him?_

XXXXXXXX The Party XXXXXXXX

The collection of superstars rested in an irregular circle around Matt's dining table. Men and women, in various states of drunken stupor were sat cheering on the pair in the middle, sat facing opposite each other, grinning as they shifted the playing cards held in their hands. An hour earlier, Matt Hardy, Ashley Massaro, Lisa, Matt Striker, John Cena, Melina Perez, Johnny, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus and Randy Orton had all agreed to join in a game of 'Strip Bullshit'.

The idea of the game was to get rid of all the playing cards in your hands by telling a mixture of truths and bluffs to secure a victory. However, if someone challenged your bluff, or you challenged someone who was telling the truth, you were forced to pick up the discarded cards and add them to your hand.

In a delicious twist added by Lisa, you also had to lose and item of clothing with every incorrect guess. Much hilarity ensued immediately, with Melina being stripped naked in less than two minutes due to her inability to keep a straight face.

As the game had progressed, each superstar had been caught out and stripped naked. John Cena was the last to be caught out with a bluff, in the process losing the only piece of clothing he had left on…his baseball cap. Standing up to stretch, Melina turned her head away in abject shock as Trish burst into giggles at the sight of Cena's dangling appendage. With John leaving the game, it was down to two players, Trish realised. Herself…and Orton.

Sat in a pair of black boxer briefs, Randy grinned across the table to Trish, only left in one of Cena's sporting jerseys, with nothing underneath. The next person to be caught out would be baring all for the group. Licking her lips, Trish smiled seductively at Randy as she placed two of her remaining five cards face down on the wooden table.

"Two Kings." Her smile gave Randy a reason to doubt her honesty. Knowing he was being manipulated, he let that turn pass. Selecting two of his cards, his deep voiced reply came as -

"Two twos." Trish smiled across the table at Orton. _I've got you now buddy. _Making a deliberate show of flicking her hair over her left shoulder, Trish placed the remaining three cards face down on the table, giving Randy the best 'bedroom eyes' she could muster.

"Three Kings." Randy's eyebrow shot up immediately, challenging Trish.

"Bullshit baby girl!" Trish glanced at Randy, and around the room before reaching for her cards. Silence filled the space in the room, coming thick as honey. Taking what seemed an eternity, Trish flipped over each card in turn, Randy grinning all the more as she did so.

_King of Hearts…King of Clubs…King of Diamonds…_

All at once Randy's smile vanished from his lips as the reality sank in on him. Resounding cheers came from the crowd gathered around, with wolf whistles being provided by Lisa. Folding her arms, Trish stared hungrily at Randy, who actually seemed embarrassed at the thought of exposing himself to his peers.

"Now come on baby boy," Trish began, "its not like we haven't seen it before." Giggling, Randy shot her a withering look, before pulling down his boxers to his ankle, much to the unanimous screams of the females in attendance. Lapping up all the attention, Randy winked at Trish, who simply rolled her eyes and got up from the table.

After changing back into her jeans and baby -t, Trish headed to Matt's fridge, grabbing herself a bottle of beer, before rummaging around for something to snack on. The slap on her exposed butt caused her to bump her head on the front of the fridge. Already guessing on who had landed the blow, Trish whirled around, abuse raining from her lips.

"Orton, what have I told you about putting your meat hooks on me?" Blushing, Trish realised too late it wasn't Randy. Standing before her in denim shorts and shirtless torso was John Cena.

"Expecting the blue-eyed prostitute huh?" he grinned.

"Well, I had my suspicions." Trish admitted, knocking the fridge shut with her backside.

"So, I heard about your night out with he Legend Killer. You another notch on his bed post?" John looked genuinely concerned, before Trish threw a punch into his massive bicep.

"Give me some credit here John. I know everyone else thinks he's god's gift to the female of the species, but I'm not that easily impressed."

"C'mon Trisha, why so harsh? Its not like girls don't throw themselves at him." John admitted, slinging his arm around the petite blonde.

"Women throw themselves at you John. You just happen to be a little more caring and discreet with the women you date." Trish smiled, wrapping around his back.

"You don't find him just the little bit…dreamy?" John laughed. Rolling her eyes, Trish pushed away from John, before hoping into a seated position on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Not you too Jay. Everyone seems obsessed with me finding Randy Orton attractive. So I admit it. He's a good looking guy, but I drown in his arrogance whenever I'm around him. I'm just not like those other girls who drool over him okay? That's just not me." Trish rolled her eyes again, tasting her beer.

"Girls like Candice you mean?" John offered.

"Exactly. I mean, I love the girl but she needs to move on already. This 'stalking my ex fuck buddy' thing she's got going on is just creepy now. And she totally blew up at me earlier when I was being grilled on my night out with Orton. What is her problem." More than a little angered, Trish twisted the bottle around in her clenched fists.

"She could do better, if only she'd take off the Orton blinkers." John sighed, resting back against the fridge.

"John…honey…are you hot for Candice?" Trish smiled mischievously. Looking up at her, John looked something like a deer caught in the headlines.

"I…uh…well…yeah…"came the stumbled reply, which Trish found cute beyond words.

"Have you told her?" Trish offered.

"No…no…I'm no good with that shit. I can't just slide up to a girl and be all 'hey baby, how about it' y'know?" John seemed to deflate before Trish's eyes.

"Honey, you don't need to be like that. Just talk to her. I'm sure she doesn't even know you're interested. Hell, I had no clue, and I spend most of time with you." Trish giggled.

"Doesn't matter though does it? Its not like she'd care. She's too obsessed with getting Orton to want to fuck her again." His tone expressed defeat, which fired Trish up.

"Jay, honey, you're an attractive, sweet funny guy. Any girl would jump at the chance to be with you. You've just got to give them the chance. This weekend is the perfect opportunity to hang out with her. Maybe if you presented yourself as available, she'd be more open to the idea that there are better men in the world than Randy." Jumping down off the island, Trish pulled John into hug, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Go get her tiger." She added with a giggle. Slinging his arm around her shoulder, John walked back into the main room with Trish.

Staring adoringly at John, Trish didn't even notice the silence in the room until she turned her attention back to everyone else. Both chocolate brown eyes registering the newest guest all at once, Trish felt her feet slide out from beneath her.

"You…" was all she could manage.

Stood in the centre of the room, all eyes on him, was the man Trish had spend the past three years trying to get over. And in one second of recognition, all the walls to the pain she had built crashed down without a second thought.

With one hand shoved into the pocket of his dirty denim jeans, Jeff Hardy smiled softly at the Canadian diva. This had been the moment he had dreamed of since he had walked out on her all that time ago. Trish had changed so much in the years since he had last seen her, and yet she hadn't changed at all.

_'Let me let go, baby  
Let me let go  
If this is for the best  
Why are you still in my heart  
Are you still in my soul  
Let me let go _

I talked to you the other day  
Looks like you make your escape  
You put us behind, no matter how I try  
I cant do the same'

With Jeff carefully stepping toward her, John stepped partly in front of Trish, as if to shield her from Jeff. Placing her hand on his shoulder, Trish stepped forward, smiling weakly at John, before turning back to Jeff.

"Hi." Jeff breathed, the slight southern twinge to his voice making Trish's heart beat in a way it hadn't for so long.

"Hey…" was all Trish could say, more stunned than anything else to be this close to the man who had been her life for so long.

"It's good to see you Trish. Do you think, maybe we could go somewhere to talk?" His voice sounded so innocent and frightened as he looked at Trish through the dark purple hair he had. It was enough to make Trish want to hold him and never let go for as long as she lived, whilst at the same time her mind screamed at her to run in the opposite direction as fast as she could.

"Uh…yeah…sure…" as though in a drunken daze, Trish accepted the hand Jeff had extended to her, leading her out of the room to the front porch of the house. All eyes followed them as they left, none paying more attention than those of Randy Orton.

Once outside, Trish gently rested against the banister of the porch, wrapping her arms around herself. Jeff paced back and forth for a few moments, trying to find the words he had been feeling for so long.

"I thought you were in Japan." Trish softly began.

"I was. Didn't work out," Jeff attempted a weak smile, "you look really good Trish. How have you been?"

"That's a loaded question," A ghost of a laugh escaped Trish's throat, "and thank you."

"Trish," Jeff's face became filled with concentration as he stopped pacing, standing directly opposite Trish, hands deeply imbedded in his pockets, "I'm sorry. About what happened that night in the hotel room…I…shouldn't have done things like that. It was a mistake and I'm sorry."

"You're telling me this now? Three years down the line, without a single word, and now you're telling me your sorry." Trish croaked, daring to lock eyes with Jeff.

"I…I thought it better that if I just got out of your life totally…maybe things would be easier for you."

"You thought wrong." Trish bit, tears beginning to sting the back of her eyes.

"Butterfly.-…"

"Don't call me that. You lost the right to call me that a long time ago Jeff." Trish managed, feeling the tears work their way to the front of her eyes.

"Trish…please don't cry. I…I didn't come here to hurt you. I just…I wanted to explain…" Jeff stopped, seeing the tears reflected in Trish's eyes hurt him in more ways that he could express.

"How did you think this was going to go Jeff? You'd come here, and apologise and everything would be okay again?" _Don't cry Trish. Just don't let him see you cry. He's not allowed to hurt you anymore. We decided that a long time ago._

"Yes…no…I don't know what I thought. I know I hurt you Trish, and that eats me up inside every single day, you have no idea. I wish I could change what I did but I can't, I know that. I just want to make amends, I owe you that much." Jeff tried to catch Trish's eyes, but she refused to look at him, focusing on her own feet.

"Don't you think it's a little late for all that? Maybe this is something you can't put right. I'm sorry I can't alleviate your guilty conscious. Maybe this has to be something you'll just have to live with, like I did." Trish half sobbed, feeling the tears blur her vision.

"Trish, please. Just tell me what I need to do to make it better. I will do anything. I know I have no right to ask you for anything now. But I just want to talk to you, to see your smile…hear your laugh…I just…" Not knowing why, Jeff reached out his hand, gently taking Trish's face in it, tilting her head up.

_'Let me let go, baby  
Let me let go  
It just isnt right  
Ive been two thousand miles  
Down a dead-end road _

Let me let go, darlin, wont you  
I just gotta know, yeah  
If this is for the best  
Why are you still in my heart  
Are you still in my soul  
Let me let go'

His body was so close to Trish, that she could smell him. The warmth of his palm on her cheek seemed to make her skin hum at a level that made her heart soar. A single tear spilled from her eyes, trickling its way down her cheek. Gently, Jeff extended his thumb, brushing the tear away. Raising her own hand, Trish rested it on the back of Jeff's. Almost in slow motion, Jeff leaned closer to Trish, his lips desperate to meet hers. Trish's eyes felt heavy as thought weighed down by lead weights, begging to be closed and surrender to this man.

Trish could almost feel his lips on hers when an icy stab of realisation his her stomach. This was not what she wanted. He couldn't just get back into her life like this. Not now. Not after everything. Snapping back from her senses, Trish pushed Jeff back. Not waiting to see his reaction, she broke into a high speed run, vaulting over the banister of the porch, landing in the yard on the other side. Never stopping, Trish continued running around the corner of the house, as far away from Jeff as she could possibly get.

Her feet thudded on the grass of Matt's backyard as Trish fled towards the collection of trees at the back of the house, to the woodland which surround the back of the property. Trish didn't know where she was going, or what she was going to do when she got there. She just had to get away.

_'The lights of this strange city are shinin  
But they dont hold no fascination for me  
I try to find the bright side, baby  
But everywhere I look  
Everywhere I turn  
Youre all I see _

Let me, let me let go, baby, wont you  
Let me let go  
It just isnt right  
Ive been two thousand miles  
Down a dead-end road'

And at the worst moment possible, he appeared. Of all the people Trish could see right now, Randy Orton had to be the one she least wanted to see. He had heard her coming, and stepped out from behind the tree he had been resting against. Thinking about how Jeff Hardy being here now was at the worst possible time, he had been surprised to see Trish running in is direction.

Randy knew that Trish had seen him, but had made no intention to stop. Lunging forward, He gripped Trish, wrapping his arms around her tiny body, almost dragging himself down in the process.

"Randy…please…not right now…I can't…" Trish voice sounded strained, and Randy saw the tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Trish, its ok, just take it easy." And just like that, Trish broke down, sobbing uncontrollably against Randy's chest. Dropping the bottle of beer he had been holding, Randy pulled Trish closer to him, as he held her against him, gently rocking her trembling body. Softly, Randy ran his hands through her locks of blonde hair, making soft hushing noises to her as he did so. Trish responded, tightening the grip she had around Randy's waist. Finally, she looked up at Randy, her eyes tear streaked at shining.

"I can't do it Randy. I can't cut myself off like you do. It's too much…"

"Hush Trish, its okay. You don't need to explain yourself to me." He soothed, massaging her back.

"How do you do it Randy? Not feel things? How can you be dead to everything all the time?." Randy smiled down at Trish.

"Its easy if you want it bad enough."

Trish tried to return the smile, but the tears renewed their stream down her face as she did so. Planting a gentle kiss on the crown of Trish's head, Randy gently sat down against the tree, still cradling the blonde against his chest as the culmination of sorrow that had built up over three years poured its way from her dark brown eyes.

The sorrow felt too much for her. All the pain Jeff had ever caused her, the hurt she had spent so long trying to overcome had come back to knock her for six, and Trish couldn't cope. All the wanted, all she desperately needed was to feel something…anything but the pain.

Randy wanted nothing more than to smack the shit out of Jeff for hurting Trish. Surprised, Randy looked down at Trish as she moved to straddle him. A look of complete loss overtook his face at he stared at the panting Stratus.

"Trish, what are you -"

Not able to finish the sentence, Randy was cut off by the feeling of Trish lips against his, a forceful kiss that burned against his mouth. Desire overriding his senses, Randy slid his hands down Trish's back, resting beneath of her firm butt, returning the kiss with all the force he had received. Gently taking Trish's bottom lip between his own, Randy sucked slowly, causing to Trish to moan. Taking the advantage, Randy slid his tongue through Trish's parted lips, as his hand eased its way from Trish's ass to the front of her jeans, skilfully unbuttoning them as his tongue explored her mouth.

Trish gripped the back of Randy's head, pulling her lips away as she trailed searing kisses down the expanse of his neck and across his Adam's apple, eliciting a deep groan from Randy, who skilfully worked his fingers into Trish's underwear.

Pulling back, Randy looked into Trish eyes, her brown orbs hazed with tears and lust. His fingers inching further down, Randy looked to Trish for validation. Her bottom lip trembling, Trish pulled herself backwards from Randy, getting back up to her feet, causing Randy to withdraw his hand from the front of her pants. Looking down at herself, Trish carefully rebuttoned her jeans, wiping away a few stray tears lingering on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Randy. I can't do this." Whispering into the night air, Trish wrapped her arms around herself, before walking away from the still-seated Randy. Heading back towards the house, Trish didn't glance back once at Randy, who was more than confused at what had just happened.

Glancing over his shoulder, he watched as the blonde faded from view into the night air, leaving him very much alone.

_'Oh, let me let go, darlin, wont you  
I just gotta know  
If this is for the best  
Why are you still in my heart  
Yeah, you're still in my soul, let me let go  
Let me let go, let me let go'_


	14. These Few Hours

_**Authors** **Note - **_**Update :) This one's a little thought I had earlier that I wanted to expand on. Oringally, this was going to be Chapter 15, but I swapped it for the Chapter I was going to write for Chapter 14. I'm feeling for Trish at the moment, even though I'm writing her, cos I feel like I'm playing with her emotions. But there is a method to my madness, so please stick with me guys. I hope everyone enjoys. Lyrics are from 'Bittersweet Goodbye' by Kylie Minogue.**

** Please R&R! As ever, I own nothing...**

_'Here we are in the dead of night  
Will you keep me warm and hold me tight'_

His eyes frantically scanned the passing sidewalks, narrowing to see into the shadows thrown by looming houses on either side. The black was as absolute as the silence, giving nothing away, no sign of life or light. In this endless night, it might be very well impossible to find the wandering Trish Stratus. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

Beams of golden light cut through the curtains of night, a beacon heralding his quest. He just needed to find her, to hold her in his arms, and tell her it was going to be okay. Slowing his car down to a crawl, his eyes caught the reflection of something to his left. Pulling up on to the sidewalk, he strained to see whatever it was hiding in the dark, feeling more than knowing something was there.

Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the darkness, forms and shapes taking hold and depth from the darkness before him. Resting against a flight of steps, with her knees drawn up against her chest was Trish. Even from here, he could see the vacant expression held in her warm brown eyes, the remnants of tears leaving sparkling trails down her cheeks. She looked pale, and so very small, as though the darkness had swallowed her whole. Opening the car door, he stepped out onto the sidewalk, heading into the darkness of the looming house where she was still.

_'All we have is until the dawn  
Let the night be long and ease the dawn'_

Trish had nothing left. The crying, the anger, the running. Even before Jeff had come back, Trish had nothing left to give. In all honesty, Trish didn't know if it was night time, or if the darkness inside had spilled out from her body, infecting everything around her. Trish could see the approaching pair of legs, but made no effort to look up into the eyes of who was advancing toward her. He did the job for her, kneeling down so they were eye level. His scent filled her senses, evoking a warmth in the pit of her stomach. But she made no effort to move, no effort to speak or acknowledge his presence. Trish just had nothing left. This night had taken such a disastrous turn, she didn't know how to form words. It was enough of an effort to just keep breathing.

With unspoken words, he understood. Leaning forward, he carefully wrapped his arms around her, lifting her from the ground. Holding her tiny form against his body as he walked back towards the car, Trish's head automatically found the place on his chest to rest her head, breathing in the scent of his body.

With gentle care, he softly slid her motionless form into the front seat of the car, clicking the seat-belt in place, before getting back into the car and setting off. He had no real destination to go to, but he just needed to know that she was safe.

_'I love you more than you'll ever know  
It hurts to see you go'_

They travelled in silence for the best part of an hour, the warmth from the heater slowly bringing Trish back to life. It started with her focusing on the sound of his breathing. Steady and deep. After a while, she had moved her head to watch his chest as it would rise and fall with the course of each breath, finding it hypnotic.

His eyes remained firmly on the road before him, but his mind was alive with questions and worries. There was so much he needed to know, and more that he wanted to say. But he dared not. Seeing his Trish so fragile, he knew it wasn't the right time to push her on anything. Softly, her lips parted, he voice gently sounding in the silence.

"Why are you back?"

"For you." Came Jeff's reply.

"Why?" Trish's voice came out as a kind of whine, as though she didn't want an answer.

"Because I needed to explain. I needed you to know why I left." Jeff turned to face Trish, her green eyes studying her soft features.

"You already explained that to me. You made it perfectly clear why you were leaving. You wanted to be yourself, and couldn't do that with me." Came her reply, exposing the anguish those words had caused her the first time round.

"That wasn't it Trish. I loved you so much. But I was going to a place where you couldn't be. I was on a path to a really dark place Trish, and I couldn't bare to bring you down with me. You were my angel...my butterfly. You were everything that was good and beautiful in my life. But where I was headed, I couldn't face losing you to my own demons. You meant too much to me for that. I couldn't be that selfish." Jeff was being painfully honest, and Trish remarkably understood why. But that didn't excuse anything.

"So breaking my heart was a better alternative? I loved _you_ so much Jeff. And you told me you didn't want me anymore, that you needed to be you and I needed to be me. How could any relationship work if you are so determined to be yourself free from other people? You just gave up on me because it was hard. How could you possibly have loved me if I was that easy to leave?" Trish's voice took a higher pitch than she was used too, but it was what needed to be said.

_'So Darling sing me a lullaby  
Bittersweet goodbye  
Don't think about the future now  
These few hours'_

Without warning, Jeff slammed foot on the break, bringing the car to a shuddering stop.

"You think it was easy for me? You think it was easy telling the woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with to let go, and move on? Of course I wanted to be together, of course I would have done anything to keep you with me, but I couldn't be so selfish. I couldn't sacrifice you for my own happiness." Jeff could feel the twinge of tears building in his eyes.

"You didn't have to sacrifice me at all Jeff. We could have worked it out together, but you chose to do it alone." Trish tried to appear indignant, but it wasn't working. All she could express was her hurt.

"I went through something Trish, something dark. It got a lot worse before it got better. I eventually got to a point where I didn't recognise myself in the mirror anymore. We wouldn't have lasted if I'd you'd stayed with me. You would have ended up hating me, and leaving me because of it. And I couldn't bare that." Jeff could no longer hold back the tears, feeling the warm droplets glide down his cheek. Against her better judgement, Trish reached out her hand, brushing away a tear that ran down Jeff's cheek.

"I would never have left you Jeff. No matter what, I thought we'd always be together. And I'm sorry that you're hurting, I don't want you to. But I can't just pretend that you didn't bring my world crashing down when you left me. I...I don't know what you want from me..." Trish felt fresh tears burning down her cheeks. Jeff looked into Trish's eyes, taking her hand in his own.

_'Let the nighttime envelope us  
Take us under  
Bewitching spell, bewitching spell'_

"I just need for you to talk to me again. I've missed you for so long, and to go everyday with seeing you but not talking to you...I won't be able to cope..." Jeff sniffed, his eyes pleading with Trish more than she could cope with.

"Is that all? Is that what you want from me? Wait...what do you mean everyday?" Trish's nose screwed up in confusion.

"I've been in talks with Vince, and he asked me to come back to the company. And okay Trish, I'm not going to say I don't love you anymore, because I do. I always will. I know its not fair of me to tell you this, and I know you don't feel for me what you once did, and that we can't be together...and I can deal with that. If that's what you want, I will do what it takes to make you happy. You being happy means more to me than us being together. But...I hope that maybe...someday...we could be friends?" Jeff's eyes were full of hope, staring at Trish for an answer.

"I can't promise you that Jeff. I can't tell you that maybe yes we can be friends. There's too much hurt there for me. But I will try. I'm happy that you're coming home."

_'Here we are in the dead of night  
Won't see you past the morning light  
So Darling sing me a lullaby  
Bittersweet goodbye  
Remember me when you're away'_

Attempting a smile, Trish looked hesitantly as Jeff leaned across the seat, pulling her into a hug. Stiffening for a moment, Trish relaxed into his arms, feeling as though she had returned home too. Pulling herself back, Trish found herself eye to eye with Jeff, his hot breath blushing clouds across her cheeks. Her eyes fluttering shut, Trish could feel everything her heart had felt for him before coming back, as if breathing new life to her body. Before she knew what she was doing, Trish tilted her head forward, brushing her lips against Jeff's.

Feeling her warmth against his own lips, Jeff crumbled and gave into the kiss, enjoying the taste and feel of Trish's gentle kiss on his lips. His leg tingled as he felt Trish's hand slide from his knee over his thigh, resting on his hip. In response, his hand travelled up her side, wrapping around her back, pulling her more deeply to the kiss. Trish's lips fought insistently against him, her tongue pleading for entrance to his mouth. Jeff harshly pulled back out of the kiss, gently pressing Trish back.

"Jeff...what...?" Trish's eyes were heavy, her lips swollen from the kiss.

"I can't...I can't do this Trish. I want to...I want you so much...but his isn't what you want. I know that." Jeff couldn't believe the words were coming from his own mouth.

"But...I thought..." Trish's face held confusion and embarrassment.

"Trish, I can kiss you now, and we both know it won't end there. You feel like you want it now, but tomorrow...you'll regret this. And I don't want that. Its okay, I can wait. Maybe some day you'll mean it. But right now, you're hurt and angry and confused. I can't do this to you." Jeff smiled sadly at Trish.. "I'll take you home, ok?"

Trish nodded in silence, sliding back into her seat. She knew he was right. Her heart wanted Jeff so badly, but her head told her it was wrong. Rushing into anything with the man who had broken your heart was not a good idea. But it meant more than words could express that Jeff had been the one to stop Trish. Recognising her hurt, he was doing what was best for her, and not for him. He was in some small way trying to make up for what had happened.

Reaching across the seat, Trish took Jeff's hand, interlocking her fingers with him.

It wasn't going to be easy, having him back in her life, but she would cope the best way she knew how.

Sat in silence for the remainder of the car journey, Trish let her eyes follow the passing houses, feeling a smile touching on her lips. It wasn't too long before Jeff pulled up outside the modest hotel where Trish and the other girls were staying. Turning back to Jeff, Trish softly smiled, with Jeff returning the affection. Holding Trish's hand in his own, Jeff's lips planted a gentle kiss on the back, before she stepped out of the car. Words weren't necessary right now, but the feeling was definitely there.

Trish slowly meandered her way through the hotel lobby, heading into the lift and to the top floor where her room was. With an audible 'ping', the rickety lift door slid open, revealing the darkened hallway. Sensing her movement, the overhead lights whirred to life, throwing soft glows of light., illuminating the figure sat with his back resting against her hotel door.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Trish felt her jaw go slack. Slowly getting to a standing position, Randy smiled awkwardly at the Canadian diva.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming back here tonight." came his mumbled greeting.

"Randy…what are you doing here?" Trish ventured, slowly making her way towards the Legend Killer.

"Well…you ran out on me Trish. You kissed me, then bolted away. I just wanted to see if you were okay?" Randy tried, his voice shaking slightly from the nerves he was feeling.

"I'm fine Randy. I'm touched that you were concerned. But I'm fine." Trish attempted a smile, flashing him the best 'WWE Diva' smile she could manage at the moment. Unlocking her door, Trish set foot into her hotel room.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good." Randy half smiled. Trish furrowed her brow. For the first time since she had met him, she was sure that she could see real emotion reflected in those baby-blues of his.

"No Randy. It's been really shitty night. I could use a drink. You game?" Trish looked up at Randy, her mind screaming at how bad an idea this was. Opening the door wider, she headed into the room, leaving the it wide open.

Orton seemed to consider the offer for a moment, before following Trish into her room, softly shutting the door behind him.


	15. It's a Beautiful Way to Fly

**_Authors Note - _I had to post this now. I couldn't wait. I hope you guys like it. There's sex. Quite dirty too I think. Its my first time writing a sex scene, so you guys will have to be the judge. I don't think it turned out badly, but it got really hard (no pun intended there people!). Writing sex is very different to doing it...**

**Anyways, reviews appreciated. I own nothing. Lyrics are from 'Hypnotic' by Holly Valance.**

Trish's bubbling laughter rang out into the room, accompanied by the low, rumbling laugh of Randy Orton. Tears tumbled down her cheeks, and she made no move to stop them. Yet these were not the kind of tears created from bitter heartache, rather they were the kind that came when one laughed so hard that they were immobilised due to the hilarity. As such, Trish lay flat on her back, clutching her stomach as she giggled, Randy in a similar position next to him. On either side of the bed, several empty bottles of beer and open packets of potato chips were testaments to hours the pair had spent in the comfort of Trish's hotel room.

It was a little after 4am in the morning, and the pair were currently sharing their favourite stories from the road. Randy had made Trish laugh harder than anytime she could remember in recent months. His open, candid stories gave hint to a side that she had never seen in Randy before. As it was, he had been telling Trish about a time when he walked in on a very compromising session between Gregory Helms, a pair of red vinyl go-go boots and a riding crop.

"I swear, he made me promise never to reveal this story." Randy managed between fits of laughter. Trish glanced at Randy through her tears and fits of laughter, finding the story one of the funniest things she had ever heard in her life.

"I'm a pony baby, ride me? He really said that?" With Randy nodding at her, Trish fell into a fit of giggles all over again, collapsing back onto the bed.

Slowly, Randy regained his composure, taking a sip of cooling beer from the open bottle. The liquid was definitely going flat, but that was probably a good thing. He had been drinking since early on this evening, and he had easily lost count after the first 4 bottles he had had since stopping in Trish's room. Not sure if it was the beer clouding his judgement, but Trish looked ravishing like this. An over-sized sports jersey and shorts being her clothing, with her hair hanging loosely around her face, she looked more desirably to Randy than she ever had in her short-skirt WWE days.

"What are you staring at? Did I dribble on myself or something?" Trish glanced down at her top. It wouldn't be the first time she lost control over bodily functions when drinking.

"No. I don't know. Its just…"Randy seemed to stop mid sentence, not wanting to finish his thought.

"Go on." Trish prompted.

"Its just…I've never seen you like this before. Just being Trish. I guess I'm not the only who can play up for the camera." Randy shot Trish a knowing smile.

"I'll have you know Mr. Orton," Trish began, slurring just a little, "that I am like this all the time. I just re-act badly to cocky guys who think they're all that." Randy laughed, knowing she was making a less than subtle reference to him.

"I'm serious Trish. I like you like this. You're fun, and easy to get on with." Randy admitted, being more candid that he had ever been before with her.

"So you didn't like me before?" Trish giggled.

"It's not like that. Its just, you always seem so tense, so stuck up all the time. Like you wouldn't know to just cut loose and have fun. Just the idea of it seems to frighten you." Randy could see Trish processing what he had said, her eyes giving away all the emotions she worked through.

"Believe it or not Randy, it's not so easy to be a girl in the WWE. And it's even harder being Trish Stratus." Her answer was diplomatic, but Orton appreciated the honesty.

"Care to elaborate?" Taking another sip from the bottle, Randy studied Trish curiously.

"It's been a hard fight to drag the Women's Division out of the gimmick matches it used to be. When I first started, it was all T&A. The only way a girl could score some action in the ring was if either being built like a fucking man, or if you took the Sable route and sucked your way into a match." Randy let loose a hearty laugh at Trish's description.

"Seriously. We were just 'puppies' to the fans, a little light relief in between the men and the wrestling. I never bought that. Why shouldn't we be allowed to wrestle? I'm just as a good a wrestler as anyone in the men's division. I may not have the power or body mass of a guy, but I could out wrestle more than half of the guys in the company." Randy lifted his eyebrow.

"You think so?"

"Oh I know so Orton. But I was kept down for so long. To the Management I was just a pair of tits and blonde hair in a bikini. But I fought to change that. I think I've been successful in proving women can be sexy, smart and look hot in a bikini and still get in the ring and beat someone down." Trish smiled, satisfied with how she had proven what a competitor she was.

"What's wrong with being sexy? You've got the body, and its what every hot blooded male over the age of 13 wants to see. I make no apologies, the idea of you writhing around in a bikini makes me something else down." Shooting her a 'Legend Killer' grin, Trish rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with being sexy, but be sexy for yourself. Getting stripped down to my lingerie doesn't bother me, so long as I was out-wrestled to get me there." Trish grinned at Randy, placing the bottle back to her lips.

"Really? So if I RKO'd your sweet ass right now, I could strip you down to your lingerie?" Randy raised to his knees, looking hopeful.

"Down boy. I'm being serious here." Trish giggled.

"So was I. Let's go for it, right here and now." Randy crouched down, resting his torso against the bed, as if preparing himself to deliver his patented finisher.

"Orton," Trish laughed, "we were having a nice conversation here weren't we? As I was saying, I have no patience for those girls who are more than willing to strip because it gets them further in their careers. They are the kind of girls that will fuck anyone on the roster to get themselves attention. I'm not one of those girls, but they give girls like me a bad name."

"You've been some of the guys from the roster though, haven't you?" Orton questioned, now sat back normally on the bed.

"A few. Only one was serious." Trish stated.

"Jeff?" Randy ventured.

"Yes. He was the love of my life." Her honesty was more revealing than Randy guessed she would like. It was clearly it was a difficult topic.

"Was?" Randy queried the past tense of the phrase Trish used. Sighing, Trish relaxed onto her back.

"I don't know anymore. I know what I felt for him. But I've just gotten so used to hating him, just the idea of letting back into my life frightens me. But is losing him all over again worse than letting him back in? Some things never change, he's still fucking with my head." Trish laughed, running her fingers back through her hair.

"Love is bullshit Trish. I've been there, it doesn't work. It's just better to share something for one night, then move on. That way it never grows old or tired, its just a moment you can keep without tarnishing it." Randy offered, his hand resting on his stomach as he leaned back next to Trish.

"Hold on. Be kind, rewind. You've been there? You've been in love?" Trish's voice echoed the shock she was feeling.

"Once. I tried it and it didn't work. Love is bullshit, just a bunch of fucking chemicals and impulses in the brain to trick you into reproducing." Randy sipped at his bottle, noting with annoyance it was empty.

"Rough break up?" Trish was still in shock that Randy had actually been in a relationship.

"Can we move on here please. I'm not the one thinking about getting back with an ex am I?" Randy sighed, causing Trish to turn her back on him. He was right. This was quite a mess she had gotten herself into.

"It's all just fucked up. I want to surrender to my heart Randy. To just do what I feel, and not care about the consequences. But I can't do that. I can't just pretend that it doesn't matter. If I make the wrong decision…" her voice trailed off as she considered the possibilities.

"Why can't you Trish? Why not just do what you feel? Just for one night, can't you just act on instinct instead of rationalising every little thing? There's more to life than consequences. There's passion, and desire." Randy gently gripped Trish's shoulder, turning her back over to face him.

"I'm not you Randy. I care what happens next." Looking up into eyes, it still amazed Trish how cold he could be. It might be easy for him to just pretend actions didn't matter, but to her, acting on what she wanted could be disastrous not only to her personal life, but to everything she had ever worked for. _Why does love have to complicate everything?_

"Why? None of it really matters. Just focus on what you know you want Trish, and go with it. Don't fight it. Don't deny yourself. What kind of way is that to live?" Randy's head seemed to get closer to Trish's with every word. Alcohol glazing over her mind, all Trish could see was Randy's lips.

"You're a fine one to talk Randy. You haven't exactly taken what you want have you?" Trish saw the momentary flash of annoyance on Randy's face, before it faded into a mask of determination. Bringing his head the rest of the way, Randy's lips melted into Trish's, holding her in a lingering kiss. Slowly, he pulled back, allowing Trish to suck in a breath.

'_Baby come over here and taste me. Won't you feel my lips and take me in your arms?'_

"See? Its that simple. Take what you want. What do you want Trish?"

This was a bad idea. Trish knew it, she felt it. Every part of her body was telling her this isn't what she wanted. So why couldn't she stop her hand wrapping around Randy's neck, and pulling his head back to hers, meeting his lips with another soft kiss. The final cry of defiance echoed in Trish's mind, but it quieted itself. For the first time in her life, Trish was giving in to what she wanted. And it felt good.

_'Your love's hypnotic, It's a beautiful way to fly. Surrender your mind, and lose yourself as we rise'_

"Trish," Randy's lips left hers for just a moment, "tell me to stop. Tell me you don't want this.." All at once, Trish's lips crashed back against his, sucking on his bottom lip, tracing the soft plump flesh with her tongue. Obligingly, he parted his lips tasting Trish fully, his tongue exploring the glorious confines of her mouth. Gripping her wrists, Randy placed them above her head, before caressing his hands down her outstretched arms.

Randy's soft palms glided down the sides of Trish's body, eliciting a slight shiver of excitement from her stretched out form. Passing down her hips, Randy felt the expanse of creamy thighs at his finger tips. The flesh was unbelievably soft and warm to the touch, causing him to gently kneed it, like it was some kind of dough.

Trish moaned into his mouth as an instinctive response. With her own hands free, Randy felt the touch of Trish palms' start at the back of his head, before teasing their way down over his broad shoulders to the base of his spine. Slipping beneath the bottom of his t-shirt, Trish roamed her hand upwards onto Randy's back again, feeling the hard contours of muscles, grazing ever slightly with the tips of her nails.

Revelling in the feeling, Randy broke his lips away from Trish, taking them to her neck, kissing down the length, before slipping his tongue back upwards again, taking it as high as the shell of her ear which he nipped at. Trish squirmed as a response, giving Randy the impression that the ear was a sensitive spot for her. Responding, Trish brought her mouth to Randy's throat, kissing at his Adam's apple before tasting his neck more fully. Despite himself, Randy couldn't help but groan at the heated lips on the sensitive skin.

Gripping the base of his shirt, Trish pulled upwards as hard as she could. Lifting up off her slightly, Randy aided Trish's attempts by pulling shirt over his head and slinging it to the floor. As he prepared to drop back down on top of Trish, he was caught off guard. Clamping her legs around his waist, Trish used Randy's momentum to spin him over onto his back, straddling across his waist. With him in such a prone position, she leaned forward again, planting a kiss on his lips, before moving to his chin and back down his neck.

Now that he was shirtless, Trish had much more skin to taste, and took full pleasure in doing just that. Randy groaned softly, feeling Trish's slow kisses trail over his collar bone, moving down over his broad chest. Randy marvelled at how slow and deliberate each kiss was, gasping at the feel of her hot tongue travel down over each pectoral muscle. Losing herself in Randy's taste, Trish found herself wander in the peaks and mounds that made up his chiselled chest, every now and again nipping at the golden flesh at her mercy. Trish paid special attention to Randy's abdomen, kissing each individual abdominal muscle in turn getting a soft moan from Randy each time.

_' Time is locked into the pulse inside us. In a place they'll never find us. Nakes. Sacred. Pure. Heart's racing, Rhythm so intoxicating. Letting go we're free falling. Going, Going, Gone...'_

Reaching the buckle of his jeans, Trish sat upright once more, keeping eye contact with Randy as she teasingly undid the belt, pulling it loose from the jeans. With a lustful glint clouding her eyes, Trish undid each button, one after the other, taking special care to make sure the palms of her hands rubbed sensually over the growing mound Trish could feel.

With his jeans opened and loose, Randy felt some respite as the throbbing hardness which had been growing was now released. In a teasing strip show, Trish carefully pulled her sports-jersey up, throwing it to the ground behind her. Licking her lips, Trish reached behind to her shoulder blades to un-clasp her bra, but Randy was faster. Sitting up, with Trish straddling his lap, his hands skilfully unhooked the bra. Stopping for a moment, Randy took one final look at Trish's breasts when they were covered with a bra.

_'So Hypnotic. I'm coming up on it. Your love's hypnotic. It's a beautiful way to fly. Surrender your mind, and lose yourself as we rise.'_

Slowly, he pulled it forward, the straps falling easily off her shoulders. Hurling it to one side, Randy focused on Trish in front of him. Trish bit her bottom lip, giggling slightly at Randy's expression, something akin to a little boy in a candy store. Licking his lips, Randy dove straight forward, his tongue tracing the valley between each breast, his hands coming up to cup each one individually. Turning his mouth to the first, he took Trish's nipple into his mouth, teasing it out until it stood erect, revelling in the feeling of Randy's mouth gave it. Turning his head again, Randy did the same to the other nipple, bringing it out playfully with his tongue, sending waves of pleasure through the Canadian's entire body.

Trish's moan was slow and long, her head tossed backwards surrendering fully to the feeling. Supporting her lower back, Randy gently laid Trish backwards, his mouth still covering each breast as he did so. With Trish flat on her back, Randy gripped at the white shorts she had been wearing. With one, final look into Trish's eyes, he pulled them down in one final swoop, pushing them to the side.

Hooking Trish leg's over his shoulder, Randy dove his head straight forward, parting the folds of soft flesh with his tongue. The smell and taste was more intoxicating than Randy could have imagined, his tongue burying deeper into Trish's heated core, his tongue becoming slicker with every licked thrust. Trish's hips bucked up off the bed, her lips parted into a whimpering moan. With one hand gripping the bed sheets till her knuckles turned white, her other gently rested on Randy's head as he delved deeper still.

Flashes of heat coursed their way through Trish's body, feeling her legs begin to tremble. Arching her back, Trish's moans became more ragged than before as her climax began to build. Focusing his attention upwards, Randy sucked Trish's clit into his mouth, kissing and licking the soft nub of flesh, making Trish's moans build in intensity till she could no longer take the feeling. The explosion started in her stomach, crashing it was way down into her groin and echoing from her mouth in a scream. Randy continued his passionate assault on the soft flesh, playing it with his tongue until her hips gently dropped back down to the bed.

Panting hard, Trish felt her desire burning even deeper inside her than before. Sitting up, she forcibly pushed Randy backwards onto his back. Gripping the tops of his jeans, Trish pulled them down, exposing those gorgeous thigh muscles. Dropping her head, Trish kissed the bulging muscles as her hand snaked up, gently caressing the hardness tenting from Randy's boxer shorts. Groaning at the sweet torture Trish was performing, Randy had no choice but to grip the sheets as his body burned with need.

Slowly, Trish removed Randy's underwear, keeping her eyes focused on his. Orton's hardness sprang forth, being released from the confines of the shorts. Licking her lips, Trish dipped her head, teasing at his balls with her hot tongue. His entire body convulsed at the feeling, with his eyes rolling back into his head. Trish gripped the base of Randy's erection, as her lips pouted into a kiss which she placed on the head. Randy's back arched, his head dropping backwards as Trish kissed and licked the shaft in her hand.

"Look at me Randy."

Trish's voice was a husky command, to which Randy obeyed. His hazily lidded eyes focused down on Trish, as she slowly slipped her hot mouth over the head, sliding down over the shaft, never breaking eye contact. Slowly, Trish began to deep throat the majority of the length of Randy's erection, her hand caressing at what she couldn't. The pleasure was nothing like Randy had ever received before. He could easily say until this moment, he had never had a great blow job. Trish's mouth skilfully worked, alternating between suction and her hot tongue swirling around the sensitive head. Bring up her free hand, Trish began to massage Randy's balls, causing him to groan in a deep tone, bringing a moan from Trish in response.

Knowing if he took much more of this, he would explode in her mouth, Randy knew he had to stop Trish. Gripping her blonde locks in a handful, he pulled Trish's head upwards, licking his lips at the sight of her swollen lips. Softly placing Trish onto her back, Randy's hand swiftly darted into the back pocket of his jeans, grabbing the small foil packaging. Ripping it apart, he quickly sheathed his erection with the condom, before leaning down above Trish. Position himself at her entrance, Randy leant his head down, placing a soft kiss on Trish's lips.

"I'll take it slow, ok?" Nodding her head in response, Trish rested her hand on Randy side, as he began to push inside her. Wincing slightly, Trish felt herself stretch as Randy entered her. Randy quickly stopped, as Trish panted.

"Its ok…"she managed, as Randy slowly began pushing forward, sliding half of himself into her. Seeing Trish's discomfort, he dipped his head, planting a searing on kiss on her neck as he whispered -

"Hold on baby." With one finally firm thrust, Randy slipped all the way into Trish's heated core, relaxing against her as Trish felt herself get used to the feeling.

With as much care as his lust would allow, Randy began to thrust in and out of Trish, gritting his teeth at the hot, tightness surrounding him. Each thrust seemed to take him deeper and deeper, the heat from Trish's core sending unbearable waves of pleasure coursing around his body. Trish's moans began to build intensely as the discomfort gave way to all consuming pleasure. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands clawing at the delicious back muscles she could feel. Randy released another moan as Trish began to ride her hips to match his thrusts. The searing core was more than Randy could take. His breath came out in laboured gasps as he looked into Trish's eyes, seeing the lust buried deep within her hazel orbs.

Releasing her grip on his back, Trish's hands firmly gripped Randy's butt cheeks, wanting him to push harder into her. Up for the challenge, Randy began to ride hard, slamming into Trish with measured force. Her once ecstatic moans now became erratic screams as Randy pushed Trish's body over the edge. And never being one to take a backseat, Trish surprised herself with her strength as she pushed Randy over onto his back. Locking her lips against him for a furious tongue battle, Trish felt Randy wrap his arms around her waist as she continued to ride him, giving it to him as hard as her body would allow.

Trish's seemed to get tighter by the second as Randy buried himself deeper inside her. Getting the ride of his life, its was all Randy could do to stop himself from screaming in ecstasy. Losing himself in the moment, Randy had given his all to Trish, hitting her with all the desire his body held. Trish, in return, let all the lust that had been building up all this time explode and take her as close to edge as she had ever been. All the passion burning in her body, Trish could feel herself tighten, passing the point of no return as another earth-shaking climax approached.

With her erratic screams bellowing from her lungs, Trish felt her legs buckle as the feeling ran away with her, sweeping her sense of pleasure far beyond anything she had know before. Catching her body, Randy flipped Trish back over, pumping into her again, riding out the last waves of her orgasm. Feeling Trish alternatively clench and spasm, pushed Randy over the edge, so he could no longer keep control. Slamming inside Trish as he released, his voice came out as a strangled cry -

"Trish…"

In blinding passion, Randy emptied himself into the condom, before sinking down to collapse against Trish's chest. Their union hadn't been sweet, or gentle. It had been a bout of hard-hitting, fiery fucking.

Carefully, Randy pulled himself out of Trish, making sure he caught condom and disposed of it. Relaxing next to Trish, her body seemed to fit against his perfectly. Slinging an arm over her limp body, Randy pulled up a the cover to place over their bodies, raining down kisses on the back on the back of Trish's neck. Holding her body close, Randy could only hear Trish's steady breaths. Feeling his eyes drift closed, Randy felt like he should say something.

"Trish?"

Turning over, Trish rested her head onto Randy's chest. He looked as exhausted as she felt. All Trish wanted was to fall into a peaceful sleep in his arms. Everything else could wait.

"Shhhh Randy. Sleep." With a soft kiss on Randy's contented smile, Trish slowly felt her own eyes shut, drifting into the best night's sleep she'd had in the longest time.

_'Mesmerising, the way you goy my Venus Rising. Visualising your skin, melting into mine. Your love's hypnotic, it's a beautiful way to fly. Surrender your mind and lose yourself as we rise.'_

_Hypnotic..._


	16. Feel

**_Authors Note - _The morning after is here. FF seemed to have a funny couple of days and I couldn't post anything. Having said that, I wrote and re-wrote this chapter four times before I settled on this version, I hope you guys like what I've come up with.**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad everyone was honest. We all like different things, and have different perspectives on what we deem as a good story. It was my first sex scene, and I found it very difficult to write. Some people liked what I wrote very much, others thought I'd gone too far, which is fine. Honesty is what I appreciate. As ever, I own nothing and no-one...**

As if emerging from a warm fog, Trish gently roused into being awake. It felt as though Trish were floating on her back, the warm waves of an ocean lapping her ever so gently towards the shore, ripples of warmth caressing every inch of exposed skin, finally resting on the golden sand, pure and radiating heat. Only it wasn't sand Trish was resting on. Carefully arching her back, pushing her chest forward, Trish immediately felt the warm, hard body next to her.

In a slow fluid motion, Trish swept her hand upwards, her fingers tracing their way across a huge thigh muscle, gliding to the hips, and travelling up and over the abdomen to rest on the chiselled chest muscle. _This was better than sand._

Allowing her eyes to open, Trish became accustomed to her hotel room, which hazily formed in her eyes. It was just as she had left it, covered with removed clothing and empty bottles of beer. And she wasn't alone. Looking up into the face of her male companion, Trish's felt a flutter deep in her stomach.

He was beautiful. From the soft brown eyelashes resting on the pillows of his cheeks, to the soft pink mounds that made up his lips, and the contours of a hard, perfected body. Whilst sleeping, Randy Orton seemed to have an other-world aura to him, as though he were a living Greek statue of the Adonis. Trish felt the warmth of his body one of the most attractive things she had ever known, revelling in the feeling of his arm which was still wrapped around body, with his hand hanging easily across her hip.

Resting her chin on his shoulder, Trish was content to just lay here, in the comfort of Randy's arms, staring into the face of what was easily the most beautiful man she had ever seen, enjoying the constant and steady rise and fall of his chest. Knowing her feelings were basked in the glow of fuzzy feelings emanating from the night they had spent together, Trish wanted to live in this moment for as long as she could. As ever, it couldn't last.

Softly, Randy began to stir, almost as though he knew he was being watched. The feeling of being spent returned to his limbs first, an good ache in the pit of his stomach. Every muscle in his body felt as though it had been stretched out to the point of relaxation. What he loved the most was the feeling of her body next to his. Even before he had awoken, he knew on some level Trish was there with him, they were intertwined, giving him a sense of security that he had never felt before. The smile touched his lips long before he opened his eyes.

Both icy blue orbs appeared from beneath the soft lashes, focusing on the ceiling as they readjusted to the morning light. Gently angling his head, his eyes took in Trish, staring at him with those chocolate brown orbs which could make him melt like no other. Randy loved this moment, that single fleeting couple of seconds where you were in-between waking and being awake, where all you could do was act on instinct, and feel, rather than think. The smile set on his face remained as Randy lent forward, slowly melting his lips against Trish's. It was a soft, lingering kiss, expressing feelings and emotions that had been shared and those that were unsaid. Gently pulling back, Randy opened his eyes, finally coming back to being awake.

All at once, his mind took over, screaming at him in indignation.

_What the fuck are you doing Orton? Rule number two! **RULE NUMBER TWO! **_

With a growing sense of horror, Randy remembered what Rule Number Two entailed. It was simple : You never, ever woke up the next morning with the fuck from the night before - even if she is Trish Stratus. You just don't do it. In one night of unrelenting passion, Randy had for-gone all the rules he had ever set himself. His need of conquest was to be his own undoing, and he had broken one of the golden rules. He had woken up in the arms of Trish Stratus.

With not so much as a word, Randy slid his arm out from under Trish, getting into a seated position. The feeling of Trish's body laying on his arm now became replaced by a numb agony. With the blood to his arm restricted, his surgically repaired elbow was throbbing in a muted anger. Gritting his teeth, Randy tried desperately to move his shoulder from its lock state, whimpering as he did so. Cradling his arm to his chest, Randy screwed his eyes shut against the building pain.

Trish, her face awash with confusion, carefully pulled the bed sheet up and around her torso, before sitting up behind Randy. Guessing what was causing him so much discomfort, Trish gently reached out her hands, placing them on Randy's throbbing shoulder. With the all the tenderness she could manage, Trish slowly began to massage the surrounding muscle with her hands, gently plying the tissue out of its tensed, lock state. Groaning at the pain, Randy gripped the bed sheets with his free hand, trying to block out the intense agony washing over him waves. More than once, he wanted to cry out and make Trish stop, but refused. He couldn't show weakness, not to her.

Gradually, the pain began to ebb away, allowing the blood to freely circulate once more through the shoulder muscle. Keeping the same constant, circular motions, Trish continued to work on the area, finally working the feeling back into the tissue. Contented it was better, Trish removed her hands, resting them on her own lap. Still with his back to her, Randy attempted to rotate his shoulder, before sliding off the bed, allowing the bed sheet to drop from his body. Standing in the nude, Trish's eyes swept over the delicious round of his bottom, finding it rested perfectly on top of his massive thighs.

Without turned around, Randy dropped to the ground, launching into a set of push ups, exhaling between gritted teeth as he resumed to his locked arm position. After thirty of the hard manoeuvres, Randy returned to his feet, visibly searching for his cloths. Feeling the situation more than a little uncomfortable, Trish dropped onto to the bed, turning her back on Randy. Raising her knees to bring her into a foetal position, the sinking feeling in Trish's body seemed to fall all the way from her head to her toes. This was the moment she had been dreading, since she first heard the stories about him. The part where she knew she was done with, already old news. She had just been another notch on his bed post, another piece of ass he could joke about with his buddies, just another girl laying alone and confused.

Feeling tears sting the back of her eyes, Trish bitterly refused to cry. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Trish knew she had gone into this with her eyes open. This had been her choice. She had known who Randy Orton was, what he did to girls he slept with. One night of mind-numbing pleasure followed by the absence of respect. She was nothing to him now.

_I finally gave in. After fighting so hard for so long to keep myself safe for hurt, I caved to him. _

Trish could already imagine the reactions of her Lisa and - _god, Candice…she will never forgive me. What have you done Trish? _Stirring behind her back caused Trish to role over and see Randy looking at her.

Slipping his t-shirt over his body, Randy was now fully clothed again. Almost hesitantly, he looked back at Trish's tiny body, seeing that she was staring back at him, hurt reflected in her warm eyes. Part of him wanted to leap back into that bed and hold her body close to him, and never let go, and to kiss all the hurt away.

But that wouldn't happen.

_That is not who I am. Randy Orton doesn't do mornings after, and he certainly doesn't do feelings. I'm the Legend Killer. This is what I do. Love them and leave them._

Almost like a mantra, Randy repeated these words over and over again in his head, trying to convince himself of what he was about to doYes, he had wanted to be with Trish Stratus, and it had been by far the most explosive sex he have ever had. But that's all it had been. Pure, physical gratification. Looking into her pleading eyes, Randy knew if he walked out of this room now, he would never get back in again. Trish would herself from him, and probably everyone else. Was this something he could so easily give up?

_Why do you care? You going all pussy in your old age? You went through all that fucking trouble to ride her, not cuddle and be all loving with her. Get a grip Orton. You're the Legend Fucking Killer. She's just another piece of ass you've tasted. Move on._

Randy slowly dipped his head in the direction of Trish.

"Thanks baby girl. You were hot." With a trademark smile, Randy headed towards the door. The tugging in his chest forced Randy to glance over his shoulder one more time, to see Trish burying her head into hands, before he closed the door behind him, leaving her very much alone.

Trish sat in silence for what seemed the longest time, just looking at the door. And that was it. He was gone. After all the fighting and put downs, the comments and sexual tension, Randy had simply taken what he wanted, and gone. And where did that leave Trish?

Sniffing back the tears that threatened to spill, Trish grabbed her cell phone from the floor below. Flipping it open, Trish dialled the number of the only person she knew who would understand.

"It's me. Can you stop by? I think I've done something really stupid…"

Smiling in silent gratitude of the affirmation that they would be right there, Trish let the phone slip out of her hand to the soft bed below, a single tear following the same path down her cheek. Both eyes focused on the door opposite her, all Trish could do was stare blankly.

On the other side of the door, Randy rested his back, eyes closed. All the time he had been the Legend Killer, he had never regretted anything he had ever done. Until now. Why was he so beaten up by this woman? What did she have that none of the other didn't?

_She makes me feel._

That was something no-one else had ever done. No other girl had ever made him feel anything close to what Trish did. Randy didn't know what he felt for Trish, but it was something he wanted to explore. Getting off the door, Randy span, around raising his hand to hammer on the door.

His knuckles less than an inch away from the door, Randy stopped.

_Is she worth all this? Is it worth trusting someone who's not me? You've worked fine for all these years without someone else. What could Trish do other than disappoint you? Maybe its better to have the memory of what could have been, instead of what shouldn't have been._

A look of sadness crossed Randy's face, but was chased away by the stony emotionless expression he had perfected. Sighing, Randy shoved his hands in his pockets, the Legend Killer winning over as he trudged silently down the hallway, the over head lights shutting off one by one as he faded into being out-of-sight, leaving the hall in darkness.


	17. Falling

**_Authors Note - _Hooray for updates :) New chapter. Please R & R guys. I've finally figured out my ending. I've written and re-written it, but I know how its going to end now. Its so exciting. So, please read and review guys, I love to hear your thoughts on what I write. And as ever, I own nothing an no-one**

Trish's feet swung backwards and forwards, a good way up from the grey concrete floor below, more out of nerves than anything else. Bodies of technical workers and the occasional superstar rushed past her, as it was nearing the start of tonight's show, but Trish didn't seem to notice too much. Her head was dipped downwards into a submissive pose, eyes focused firmly on the huge case used to cart around scaffolding and other such structure aids when the WWE moved that she was sat on. The glossy red finish seemed more interesting at this point than looking up into the burning greyish blue eyes that were staring intently from across the way.

_You asked for help Trish, you could at least make eye contact _the blonde Canadian reminded herself. Taking a deep breath as a form of courage, Trish hazarded a glance into the eyes so insistently focused on her. Trish took in the figure of the person opposite her. Shiny, brunette hair hung in lose waves, cascading around her classically beautiful face, reaching down to her elbows, which were currently crossed with her arms across her ample chest. Dressed in rich, black business suit, she looked every inch the professional. A professional who was about to scold a wayward employee.

"Well?" Stephanie McMahon-Levesque's arched eyebrow was more than enough incentive for Trish to explain herself.

"I don't know what to say." Trish admitted, feeling sick at the look Stephanie was giving her.

"Why don't you start with an explanation. We've been friends for a long damn time Trisha, but its not like we've been a lot of contact recently, with your career on the up and me focusing on my family and behind the scenes work…it just seems odd that you would call me out of the blue." Stephanie smiled, trying to soften the exterior she knew was corporate and harsh.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have made more of an effort, but -…"Trish began.

"It's not an apology I'm after. You called me because you needed my help. What's wrong Trish." Stephanie knew Trish well enough to know when she was hiding something. She wasn't known for being able to hide her emotions well, and Trish looked ready to explode from the emotions inside.

"I think I've gone and made the stupidest mistake in my life." Trish finally admitted, locking eye with Stephanie.

"Which was?"

"I…I slept…I had sex…I mean…it was…" Trish seemed to be fighting with the right words to explain herself.

"You slept with…?" Stephanie prodded.

"…Randy." Trish managed, clutching her hands together on her lap. Stephanie looked crestfallen, almost as if Trish slapped her across the face.

"Oh Trish." was all she could say.

"I know. It was stupid, and there was no real feeling behind it…I just…" Trish began to babble, as Stephanie crossed toward her friend, hopping up onto the case to sit next to her.

"Why him Trisha?" Stephanie reached out a hand to rub across Trish's back.

"I honestly don't know. I've spent so long hating him. But he's just been in my orbit for the past two months. When I'm out with my friends, when I'm wrestling…he's just there, sweet talking me and…" Trish trailed off into her thoughts.

"He wore you down?" Stephanie surmised.

"No. It's not even that. I…I wanted him. Everything just stopped making sense, my whole world. The only constant thing was Randy, even if it was him being obnoxious. Jeff came back into my life, sending me into a spin, and Randy…he just…he was just there. Something tangible to hold onto. I wanted that so badly." Trish ran her hand back through her blonde hair as Stephanie looked thoughtful.

"I can understand that, though he was a poor choice Trish. You know what he's like. He just gets the best of everyone, with his blue eyes and gorgeous smile. You were just someone he knew he couldn't get. Trust me on this one. I've been there."

Trish glanced at Stephanie, her eyes asking the question she knew she shouldn't. Stephanie simply raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"The question is, where do you from here? You can mope around and feel bad, or you can just see it for what it was. A simple, cold hearted fuck." Stephanie smiled at Trish, a slight laugh echoing out.

"But I don't get something. He fought so hard to get me, and I knew what he was doing. But I just felt…I don't know…like there was more behind it for him. That I wasn't just someone else to bed." Trish realised she was thinking aloud, but didn't care.

"He's not one of those guys. Don't fall into the belief that he has feelings for you Trish, it will only make things a lot harder, and impossible to get over. You just need to put him to the back of your mind and move on, okay?" Stephanie's gaze deeply into Trish's eyes, searching for an understanding.

"You're right. Y'know, he couldn't even look at me this morning when he was getting up to leave, he obviously feels nothin." Trish smiled, realising how stupid the idea was that Randy had any real feelings for her.

"Wait…back up Trish. He was still there this morning, when you woke up?" Stephanie looked puzzled.

"Yeah. We were still in each other's arms when we woke up this morning…what?" Stephanie's confused expression gave Trish a sense of dread.

"It's just, well, that's odd. Randy never sticks around for the morning after. You can ask any girl he's been with, he's always gone in the morning when you wake up. His way of making you feel cheap I suppose…but I guess not with you?" Stephanie considered what she was saying. Could Randy really feel something for Trish?

"I doubt that very much. He couldn't get away from me quick enough this morning," Trish added sadly. "And I don't know why it bothers me so much. Its not like I've been crushing out on him, or that I have any real feelings for the idea of us being together. The most I could say is that I find him attractive, and mildly funny."

"But…" Stephanie added, knowing there was to come.

"Why do I feel so bad now?" Trish began to wonder the actual depths of her feelings for Randy. Slowly, Trish hoped down off the case. Saying her thanks and good-byes to Stephanie, she began to jog along the corridor to get into position. RAW had started, and her match was first up. Stephanie watched as Trish left, hoping Trish would realise sooner or later how hard she was falling for the Legend Killer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…_was that the? Did Trish just do the…Don't tell me…oh don't tell me..!"_

"_She's gone for the cover JR! She's got it …2.…3...!"_

"Here is your winner, and the New Women's Champion…Trish…Stratus!"

_Say my name Garcia! _Getting back to standing, her legs spread apart over the dazed Mickie James, Trish proudly held the Women's Championship belt high above her head, marking the beginning of her historic seventh reign as the Champion. The crowd exploded into a unison of cheers and screams of congratulations to the blonde Canadian, who ascended to the nearest ring post, holding her title belt above her head. For the seventh time, Trish had won and WWE Women's Title.

Having being informed moments before stepping from behind the corner that tonight she was competing for the Women's Championship, Trish had thrown herself into getting the win.

She had pulled out all the stops, flooring Mickie James with three separate 'Chick Kick's each one with more raw force than before. But Mickie had seemed just as hell bent on keeping her title as Trish was on winning it, fighting back each and every time. And so the pair had engaged into battle.

Mickie seemed to have the advantage on Trish, smashing her face into the mat with a hard DDT, and working with a calculated coldness to re-injure Trish's shoulder. Guessing James's intentions, Trish had fought back, knocking Mickie down with a running drop kick, and latching on an STF submission manoeuvre.

And it still it hadn't been enough.

Twenty minutes into what was probably the hardest fought contest of her life, and Trish didn't know what to do next. She had managed to knock Mickie off guard to the floor outside, but it was only a temporary measure. What could she do next? Mickie had fought out of the 'Chick Kick' and the 'Stratusfaction', and showed no signs of slowing down, only growing more dangerous with each move she went for next. What Trish knew she needed, was one swift move to take her down, one which she knew would do it for good.

Concentrating, Trish considered every match Mickie had been in, and what it had taken to beat her, when the answer came to her.

A delicious smile placed itself firmly on Trish's soft pink lips as she anxiously awaited Mickie's return to the ring. Waiting until her opponent had pulled herself in beneath the bottom rope, Trish launched forward from the opposite rope, barrelling towards the groggy Mickie. In one swift move, Stratus launched herself into the air, twisting her body a complete 180 degrees. Catching Mickie's head on her own shoulder, Trish brought her opponent down with an RKO that would make it's inovator jealous. The rest, had been the victory.

Grinning as she waved at the crowd, Trish had been too involved in the moment to hear the screams of warning from her adoring fans. Too late she noticed the other bodies in the ring, as she felt herself dragged back into the ring by her hair. The following events blurred in Trish's mind, the only outstanding moment being a harsh feeling of having her rib cage being crushed by an oncoming freight train. Watching the replay back hours later, Trish saw with annoyance Edge and Lita diving into the ring, with her fellow blonde Canadian dragging her off the ring post to the mat below.

With Lita pulling the unsteady Trish to her feet, she was an easy target for Edge, who levelled the new Women's Champion with a spear. Trish was then subjected to the indignity of having Lita parade around the ring, wielding _her_ title belt . Not that the red-head's moment of victory lasted.

Out of nowhere, Randy Orton appeared, charging to the ring. Several shots to Edge's head and he knocked the Champion clean off his feet with a standing drop kick. The glare he sent to Lita was enough to send her slinking out of the ring, to join her retreating boyfriend who waved obscenities at Randy. Crouching over the groaning Trish, Randy carefully helped her back to her feet, and aiding her exit out of the ring, grabbing her title belt on route. Mirroring the events of a previous RAW, Orton gently scooped Trish up into his arms, fully intent on carrying Trish backstage.

_**No Chance, that's what ya got…**_

The strutting power walk of the Chairman of the Board to his entrance theme was enough to stop Randy in his place. Glaring up at the owner of the company in his charcoal business suit, flanked by the jeering Edge and Lita, Randy could only wait to hear the abuse which was to come.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Mr. McMahon bellowed. "Who told you to get involved in tonight's event? You do not put your hands on the Champion, or knock him out of the ring. How dare you!"

Randy allowed the grin to spread to his face, much to the chagrin of the Chairman.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you? Well, enjoy it while you can, because you're going to regret it. You and your little slut. Tonight's main event. An Intergender Tag Team contest. Edge and Lita, taking on Randy and Trish. But there's more," licking his lips, Vince eyed Randy with the beady grey stare of man on a power trip, "If Lita _or_ Edge gets the win, Lita becomes are new Women's Champion. However, I am nothing if not fair. If you somehow manage to win Randy, you get a match…for the WWE Championship…at Survivor Series! Of course I know you realise…you've got no chance in hell!"

Basking in the cheers and boos from the crowd, Vince ploughed his way back through the incredulous Edge and Lita, obviously not privy to or agreeing with Vince's added twist.

Trish, coming back to all her aching senses, wrapped her hand around the back of Randy's neck, pulled his head closer to her. Craning her neck, she whispered in his ear -

"We are so fucked."


	18. All On The Line

**_Authors Note - _Update. I hope you guys like what I've written in this chapter, and as always, reviews are very much appreciated. I love to know what you guys this of my story, even if you want to say you don't like what I've written etc, opinions are good. It gives me confidence to continue. So thank you to those who have reviewed, and please keep them coming. As always, I own nothing and no-one. If I did, I'd be on a Tropical Island somewhere drinking...**

"Earl you try and twist my knee one more time and I swear I will make it so you can never have children."

Clenching her teeth against the pain, as Earl chuckled, Trish felt the trainer try and move her knee into a straightened, locked position. Landing awkwardly after she had been pulled off the ring post, Trish knew she had caused come damage. 30 minutes later and the bruise had already showed its beginnings, and the swelling was obvious. Carefully strapping a an ice pack around the joint, Earl focused his attention on Trish's bruising abdomen.

Edge hadn't exactly gone easy on her as he had driven Trish to the mat, and she had the bruises to prove it, not to mention a burning sensation all the way around from her abs to her lower back. From across the room, Randy Orton, stripped down to his wrestling trunks, looked dubious with his sighs and raised eyebrow. Noting at Trish wincing because of added pain, he added vocally -

"Not good." Pain quickly turned to irritation as Trish turned to face her partner for tonight's match.

"If you hadn't gotten involved…again…we wouldn't be in the position that we're in, with me having to defend my title and you getting the chance to be a Champion again with an exhausted tag team partner. I should be in my hotel room, dosed the hell up on pain medications, eating ice cream and watching Coyote Ugly. Instead, I'm trying to make sure that I don't break into pieces when I walk out there later. And if I lose my gold because of this Orton…no power on this earth will save you from me, understand?"

Trish winced again as Earl began to wrap a bandage around her ribs. Randy couldn't help but smile at Trish. Even when she was beaten up, she still had that fire in her. She could easily just refuse to compete, or find some other way out, but she was determined to walk out to the ring and take out Lita. And that was sexy as hell.

"Traitorous bitch. Who does she think she is? Getting the jump on me…" Trish spat. She and Amy had always had a shaky relationship, and they had never remained friends when one of them had the Women's Championship, jealousy was always involved. They would eventually be friends again of course, but for now all Trish could envision was ripping Amy's head off of her shoulders.

"You good to go tonight baby girl? I can't be saving your ass and getting me a shot at the gold at the same time." Randy's smile was defeated by the concern in his voice. Sure, he told himself it was because a big part of him becoming Champion rested on Trish's shoulders. But part of him was also concerned for Trish's safety. He didn't want her to get hurt out there tonight.

"Come over here and say that." Trish mumbled, pulling her top back down carefully over her newly bandaged ribs. Randy made his way over to Trish, stopping between her parted legs, catching her chin in his hand.

"I'm serious Trish. I don't want you getting fucked up out there okay?" Trish immediately raised her hands, shoving Randy away from her.

"Don't start with this again Randy. You walked out on me this morning if you remember. I'm not tagging with you through choice. I will come down to the ring as your tag team partner. And that's it. You and I are done. I don't want anything more to do with you." Gingerly getting off the medical bed, Trish slowly limped her way out of the trainer's room, leaving Randy to watch after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**Hey…Nothing You Can Say…!"**_

The opening chords of Randy's entrance theme echoed out into the arena, signalling the beginning of tonight's Main Event. The crowd buzzed in heightened anticipation - this was the match they had been waiting for.

The fans always waited in baited breath for the Main Event of any broadcast, but demographic studies had shown that the WWE fans had started to warm to Randy Orton, not least because of his involvement with everyone's favourite Canadian Diva, and were beginning to support him again.

Not to mention, with there being so much on the line in tonight's match, no-one wanted to see Lita and Edge steal another victory. Either by his own charisma or sharing in Trish's light, the fans were willing Orton to pull out a victory tonight.

And cocky as ever, the blue eyed Legend Killer appeared on the stage flanked by the newly crowned Women's Champion. The belt slung loosely over her shoulder, it had hurt too much to have it wrapped around her waist, Trish stood level with Randy as he extended his arms outwards much to the adulation of the crowd, silhouetted in tumbling golden sparks. Casting a glance to his side, Trish stood confidently, tapping her title belt in reference to her recent win.

Feeling a smile on his lips, Randy couldn't deny how right it felt to have Trish at his side. As beaten up as she was, there was no-one he'd trust more going into this fight. Although Randy would never admit it to Trish, for fear of her attacking him more than anything, he hoped she'd make it through to other end of this in one piece, with or without her title belt.

Slowly, Randy sauntered his way towards the ring, the self assured, cocky smile planted firmly on his lips. Trish followed suit, trying to hide the obvious limp she was suffering from. Flames of pain burned into her knee with every step she had taken, her rib cage throbbing with every breath she took. But Trish would_ not_ back down. If for nothing else, she had been called out.

And Championship or not, she would not back down, not to anyone.

_You might not have the choice if they stretcher you out of the arena Patricia_ that bitter voice reminded her.

"The following contest, is a Special Rule Intergender Tag Team contest. Making their way to the ring, the team of the NEW WWE Women's Champion Trish Stratus...and her partner...Randy...Orton...!"

Hopping up the steps, Randy quickly jumped through the middle and bottom rope. Glancing back to Trish, who was carefully making her way up the steps Randy moved back towards her, forgoing his usual ring entrance. Stepping down on the bottom rope, Randy pulled the middle rope upwards to make Trish's passage into the ring easier.

Trish gave a brief smile of thanks as she eased her way into the ring, grimacing as her knee cushioned the feeling of her foot stepping into the ring. Randy was already at her side, offering his large frame as a support to her. Giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, Trish stepped past Orton, to the centre of the ring holding her title belt high above her head, re-igniting the cheers.

Ignoring the agony in her ribs, Trish basked in the adulation of the crowd._ Just get through the match Trish. Just get through it._

Turning back around, Randy was stood directly behind her. Dipping his head to her ear, his hand found its place to rest on her hip.

"Just stay in the corner Trish. I can handle Edge and his skank. Just keep yourself out of harms way okay?" His expression was serious, and he would obviously accept no argument.

"Alright...just try not to get your ass kicked," Trish smiled, joining Randy who grinned back at her, "and Orton?"

"Yeah?"

"For tonight only...I got your back." Trish nodded before turning her back on Randy, making her way to the corner. Randy opened his mouth to call her, to express some kind of regret for walking out on her, to say the million and one things that had been buzzing around his head since this morning, but he wasn't given the opportunity.

_**"You Think You Know Me..."**_

The tremendous crash of drums and electric guitar notes gave way to billowing clouds of fake-smoke. From out of the hazed blue curtain, Edge emerged, hand in hand with Lita to a deafening unified 'boo' from the crowd. Mouthing off to the audience, Edge pulled his sunglasses off of his head, stalking down the ramp towards the ring.

Lita's expression was stony, focused intently on Trish. Lita just needed the opportunity to get the weakened Canadian in the ring, and this match would be over quicker than a night of love with Brian Kendrick. Glaring from the ring apron, Trish valiantly engaged into a staring contest with Lita, wanting nothing more than to launch herself from the ring apron and pound the living hell out of the red head. But that would be stupid. So Trish waited, gripping the rope in front of her so much that her hand hurt.

"This contest, is a Special Rules Match, with Two Stipulations set down by Mr. McMahon. The first - if Lita gains the fall over Trish Stratus, she will become the Women's Champion. The second - if Randy Orton scores the fall over Edge, he will receive a WWE Championship Title Match against Edge at Survivor Series."

With Lillian scurrying out of the ring, the bell sounded for the beginning on of the contest. Edge lunged for Randy Orton, engaging in a tie up with younger superstar. Wielding a clear height advantage, Randy powered Edge back into the corner. With the referee breaking the pair up, Randy stepped back from the corner, arms raised to appease the referee.

Using this opening, Edge scored a well aimed elbow shot into Randy's eye. Staggering back, Orton rubbed furiously at his eye socket, giving Edge time to build enough momentum to knock Orton flat down with a clothesline. Rebounding off the opposite rope, Edge landed a crushing leg drop across Randy's throat. Hissing in pain, Randy rolled towards the nearest bottom rope, clutching at this neck.

Edge pressed his advantage, dragging Randy back to his feet, before pushing him back into his own corner. Slyly holding Randy's arms back, Lita cheered for her boyfriend to attack the defenceless Randy, which he did in earnest, stomping viciously on Randy's chest with his outstretched foot. The well placed boots were enough to drive Randy back down to the mat, who dutifully felt himself being choked with Edge's foot lodged firmly into his throat. The referee tried in earnest to pull Edge back, but the WWE Champion refused, digging the heel of his boot as hard as he could into Orton's Adam's apple. From her corner, Trish screamed at the referee to do his job and break up the choke.

Releasing the grip he had on Orton, Edge stormed across the ring, gripping the recoiling Trish by her hair, heaving her head first into ring over the top rope. Instinctively, Trish rolled in mid air to land on her back. The impact drove all the air out of her body, but sent renewed throbs of pain into her chest. Certain she had smashed what was left of her rib cage, Trish rolled painfully onto her side, gasping for air against the burn. Motioning for his girlfriend to enter the fray, Lita tore into the ring, fully intended to savage the beaten Trish.

However, no sooner had she stepped into the ring, had Randy gripped Lita from the side, taking her down into a swinging neck breaker. Catching Edge's attention, he ran across the ring toward Randy, a look of pure rage buried into his eyes. The mat technician in Randy took over, allowing him to side step Edge sending him sprawling over the top rope. With both his opponents momentarily subdued, Randy found himself at Trish side, tenderly taking the tiny blonde into his arms.

Stabbed with a wave of guilt, Randy felt responsible for Trish being hurt. With as much care as possible, Randy helped Trish to her feet resting her against the ring post. Taking her chin in his hand, Orton gazed into Trish's eyes. Opening his mouth, trying to find the right words to express him concern without sounding patronising and insincere, Randy wasn't given the chance. A force from behind crushed his body against Trish's flattening her against the turnbuckle.

Trish's grip on Randy's back got harder in response to the pain, before going slack as both she and Orton slumped to the floor. A glaring Edge gripped Randy by his ankle, pulling him back to the middle of the ring, leaving the defeated Trish gasping for air.

With Lita distracting the referee on the outside of the ring, the Champion reached into his tights, removing the brass-knuckles he had stored there for usage. As the unsteady Randy turned back around to locate Edge, he was met with a straight punch to the temple, knocking the Legend Killer out cold. As Randy's body dropped to his back, eyes open a fraction, but complete out of focus, Edge leapt into a cover, screaming at the referee to get back into the ring.

Dropping into position, the referee began the count against Randy.

With the referee's hand unbelievable close to hit the three count, the elbow drop onto the back of his neck was enough to knock him for six. With the referee face down and Randy not in any lucid state, Trish rolled uncomfortably onto her back, already regretting the decision to interrupt the count. Wishing she had just let Edge get the win to stop this punishment, she could already hear the abuse the Champion was screaming at her.

Vision blurred, Trish held her arm across her chest, her breath causing blazes of fire in her chest as she dreaded what was to happen next.

With his hand coated in the brass knuckles he had used to such effect against Randy, Edge advanced towards Trish, fully intending to smack her face with such a strength she would never recover.

Trish looked up through a haze of tears to see Edge standing over her, her breath the only sound howling in his ears. Feeling the pain in her chest dragging her towards the welcoming arms of unconsciousness, Trish just craved for this to be over. The blur of royal blue and black above her made Trish think she was going to loose consciousness long before the blow fell.

Strangely, the blur of colour was aimed directly at Edge, crashing into him, knocking him to the ground.

Concentrating with all her remaining strength, the world came back into focus for Trish...and so did Jeff Hardy.

Racing through the crowd to perform a suicide dive from the top rope, his flying body smashed into Edge with all the force of a truck, whipping the crowd into frenzied cheers.

With Edge knocked senseless, Jeff had no problem taking down the screeching Lita, who had pounced at her former friend. Caught in a swift 'Twist of Fate', Lita joined her boyfriend in the bliss of a dazed outlook. The crowd exploded into a huge array of cheers for Jeff, who had come to Trish's aid. Carefully, he pulled the blonde back to her feet, her head flopping forward to rest on his shoulder. Jeff held her body close, which Trish was grateful for. The stability was enough to make her world stop spinning at least for the moment.

Making sure Trish was resting comfortably against the turnbuckle, Jeff turned to face the confused Randy Orton. Orton noted the stirring Edge, deciding to press the advantage and worry about Jeff later.

Dropping to his front, Randy flattened his body against the mat, stalking the WWE Champion. The fever pitch which the crowd reached gave Edge the realisation that things weren't going his way. In abject fear, he turned to face the launching Randy Orton, who brought the WWE champion unceremoniously down with a stinging RKO. Immediately hooking Edge's leg, Randy waited as the referee groggily hit the three count, declaring Trish and Randy as the winners.

Raising his arm in victory, Randy motioned for Trish to join him. Limping forward, Trish stepped into Randy's engulfing embrace. The scent of his body sent waves of warmth through her chest, but it wasn't enough to block out the pain.

Trish turned, as if in slow motion, to see Jeff lunging towards the her to attack.

In reality, Jeff had flung himself forward, noting Lita wielding the steel chair she had grabbed from outside the ring, aiming for Trish's head.

Trish had the sense to move out of the way, and Lita had missed completely, over swinging and crashing awkwardly into the ropes. It was Randy, who had been paying more attention to the baying crowd that noted too late the flying Hardy.

Already committed to the move, Jeff had no chance to stop himself. His body collided with full force into Randy, knocking the Legend Killer completely off his feet. Randy landed awkwardly on the back of his shoulders and neck, sending bites of pain into the muscle.

Rolling back to his feet, Orton seemed to channel the pain into anger, gritting his teeth as he flung himself toward the apologising Hardy. Tackling him to the mat, Randy began smashing right hands into Jeff's face and head. The two began to jostle for position, rolling around the ring, throwing punches as hard as they could. The ring became flooded with black and white, as an army of referees tried to break the pair up.

Still clawing at each other as they were ripped apart, Randy spat a mouthful of metallic tasting blood out of his mouth. Jeff freed his arm to wipe and the trail of crimson liquid oozing from his nose. Both men stared at each other, straining at the arms holding them back from tearing into each other. No-one noticed Trish, who in the midst of the violence had collapsed in the corner, succumbing willingly to the pain in her chest.


	19. It's All Coming Back To Me Now

**_Authors Note_ - Chapter 19...wow that's a lot of chapters. I like this one, quite a bit actually. I hope you guys feel the same. It was inspired by the song 'It's All Coming Back To Me Now'...a very overdramatic number. Anyways, reviews really appreciated guys, and I don't anything or anyone.**

_'Cammie, I think I just fell in love with you'_

_'Oh Violet, I'm not a lesbian. I played in the minors but never went pro'_

_That's** not** what I meant'_

Trish giggled softly at the line, and proceeded to lose control of spoon full of ice cream, which dribbled down onto her chin. Slipping her tongue out to catch the creamy vanilla flavouring, she sighed uncomfortably, hugging the huge feather pillow closer to her petit body. John Cena had made sure she was comfortable after getting her to her hotel room from the arena. With his bright blue eyes telling her how concerned he was, he had finally left Trish alone in her room for the night, stocking her full with ice cream, chick flicks and chocolate.

Soaking in a hot scented bath had eased Trish's tensed muscles, and the swelling on her knee was actually gradually lessening. However, the pain in her rib cage was still ever present. The pain killers she had forced down had taken the edge of the pain racking through her body, but Trish found sitting absolutely still was the easiest way to lessen the discomfort.

Propped up by several plump feather pillows, she was comfortable as she was going to get tonight. Letting her mind wander as she became engrossed in the film, Trish groaned in pure exhaustion as she heard the timid knock at her door.

Closing her eyes, Trish hoped that whoever it was would take the hint and go away. No such luck. The knock which had begun timidly, was now rapidly progressing to louder and louder fists pounding against the wood. Groaning as she pushed herself into a seated position, Trish growled for the visitor to come in.

Carefully, the door pushed open, spilling artificial light into the room causing Trish to squint. Readjusting to the invasion of the light, Trish's shoulders sagged as she Jeff enter the room, his face flushed and looking sheepish. Her left eye socket was beginning to bruise in a deep purple, whilst his bottom lip was split and swollen.

Digging his hands in his pockets, Jeff barely seemed able to keep eye contact with Trish.

"Hey Trish." Jeff smiled, red flushing to his cheeks bones.

Pain killers and exhaustion seemed to lessen Trish's ability to fight, and she simply patted the area on the bed next to her. Shuffling across the room, Jeff perched himself on the edge of the bed, keeping his back to Trish.

"You may as well get comfy Jeff. I'm not in the mood to slap you silly for brawling with Randy, even though you deserve it." Trish commented, relaxing back against the pillow. Chuckling, Jeff eased off his boots, swivelling on his butt, leaning back against the had board next to Trish.

"I'm sorry about that." He admitted.

"You didn't him on purpose…at least the first time. The following punches may or may not have been in self defence. And I'm too beat to care right now." Her yawn was cut short by the stabbing pain in her ribs.

"I'm still sorry." His voice was quiet, forcing Trish to turn to face his deep green gaze. Tilting her head, Trish noted the dried blood on his bottom lip, looking angry and red. Yelping in pain as she sat back up, she reached down to the ice bucket beside her bed where a half empty bottle of champagne was resting.

Taking the cube between her fingers, Trish extended her hand across the bed to Jeff, softly placing the ice against his lip. In hypnotically slow movements, Trish circled the ice over and around Jeff's lip, beads of water escaping and running down his chin.

Jeff's lips parted, the feeling of ice against his stinging lip was heavenly. Continuing the movements until the ice was all but melted, Trish flicked the remainder of the cube into his mouth, causing him to giggle. Settling with his back against the bed, Jeff sighed.

"Congratulations on the win by the way. Cool way to finish her off." Jeff smiled.

"Yeah…some how I didn't think the 'Chick Kick' was going to cut it." Trish replied thoughtfully.

"Seven time Champion. That's awesome Trish." His voice hinted at a sense of pride, causing Trish to giggle.

"What's with the shop talk Jeff?" Her eyes questioned Jeff's impassive face.

"I don't get you?" Jeff's brow furrowed in confusion at the Canadian's words.

"You're making small talk Jeff. You don't do small talk." Trish stated, her face looking more serious than before. "You only ever talk to me when you have something to say."

"I…ok, so I find talking to you more difficult than anyone else." He blushed again, dipping his head softly.

"Oh…"Trish rolled her eyes at the statement, "you never used to."

"You're not the girl I knew three years ago Trish. There's a lot about you now that's new…maybe a little scary." Jeff was admitting more than he wanted, but the gaze in her eyes seemed to demand the truth.

"If I'm so scary, why bother engaging me in small talk?" She shot him a questioning side glance, her intrigue sparked.

"I guess I find it exciting too. I can't wait to get to know you again…like I did before." His smile was warm and genuine, causing her to flush colour in her own cheeks.

"I'm not that different am I? I'm still the same Trish," holding his gaze again, Trish continued, "I'm just stronger than before."

"I noticed." He grinned. Trish met his gaze with a knowing smile. Part of her felt so at home with Jeff, like those three years they had been apart never happened. But another part was actually nervous at being this close to him again. It caused feeling to stir that Trish thought were dead and buried.

"Why are you here anyway?" The question sprung to her mind, and Trish wondered why she hadn't asked it before. Surely it couldn't just be to 'get to know her again' as he had put it.

"I wanted to see if you were ok. You've been in the wars tonight." Jeff admitted.

"Tell me about it. Remind me to attach electrically charged clamps to Adam's testicles. I want to give him some vague notion of the pain I'm in right now." Trish grinned at the thought.

"Can I do anything to make you more comfortable?" His question tugged at Trish's heart strings, but she refused to give in.

"You can quit talking so I can watch my movie." Trish offered, her voice was soft and playful, bringing a smile to Jeff's lips, as he held a finger there as if shushing himself.

"You're watching Coyote Ugly again? How many times have you seen this woman?" Jeff chuckled heartedly, remembering many nights on the road where Trish had suggested curling up with a good movie, which always ended up being this particular chick flick.

"This is you being quiet?", Trish giggled, "about a thousand times. I love it."

"You must know every word by now," he mused, brushing back blue streaks of hair from his face, "I remember the first time we watched this together. It was right after Backlash where Brock slapped my ass all around the ring. You ran me a bath with rose petals an candles, feeding me strawberries. You were rubbing my neck and we ended up…"

Jeff stopped his sentence, blushing even harder as the memory of Trish's smooth body filled his senses, as he remembered their passionate love making in the bath tub. Trish recalled the same moment, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Didn't we get charged for water damage from that hotel?" Trish smiled.

"I think we did. Still, it was worth it," His smile hinted at this fondness of the memory. In the spur of the moment, Jeff asked the question that he knew he shouldn't have, "How did we get so fucked up Trish?"

Despite Jeff's fears Trish would turn and verbally tear him a new asshole, her face looked deep in thought, as if she were considering the reasons for their split. Sighing softly, she faced Jeff, a heart felt sadness stealing the colour from her chocolate eyes.

"Because you decided that you couldn't trust me enough." Her answer was simple and honest, if a little vague. And still, every word cut into Jeff's heart, as though he were trapped in barbed wire.

"Can't I take it back?", his quietly desperate response came, "can I make it so I never let you go?" Trish smiled sadly touching her hand to Jeff's cheek, who in response put his arm around her, drawing her body closer.

"I wish you could. Really, I do. Then maybe things wouldn't be like they are now. But there is no way back to 'us' Jeff."

"How can you just say that Trish? Don't you feel anything for me at all?" Jeff's pleas were easily breaking down Trish's defences, causing her heart to swell.

"I don't know. I just don't. I spent the longest time waiting for you. If you had come back…or even called me…I would have been yours again in an instant. But you never did. You just upped and left. It was as if you died that day, like you didn't exist anymore. When I eventually realised that you weren't coming back, I had to build myself back up. I had to make myself strong again. In some ways, I owe you so much. You helped me realise just how capable I am to pull through." Jeff reached up his hand, taking Trish's tiny palm in his.

"I just want to take all the pain away Trish. All the hurt and crying and despair that I caused. It cuts me up to know I did that to you, that it was my doing. You have to believe me butterfly, I really thought I was doing it for the best. I thought I was protecting you." His eyes reflected the sadness in Trish's, knowing this was an impossible venture.

"That's not even a question in my mind. I know you were trying to protect me Jeff, but all you were doing was hurting me. And I can't put myself in a position where I could feel like that again. Do you understand?" her eyes searched into his, hoping to find some glint of recognition.

"Yes." His reply came in a cracked voice, full of emotion.

"Just be my friend Jeff, okay? Don't expect anymore, and maybe we can see where things go. But there is someone else in my life right now…someone who, however much of an ass he might be, fires me up…makes me feel things I haven't felt in so long. I fought against it for so long…but now I feel like I owe it to myself to see where that goes first." Trish tucked a stand of blonde hair behind her ear as she waited to see Jeff's reaction.

"I respect that, and I will gladly be your friend. Just know all I want is for you to be happy, even if it is with someone else, okay?" His smile was one of a broken man, but an honest one all the same. Trish pulled him into a hug, ignoring her protesting ribs.

Slowly, she slipped into his arms, resting her head against his chest, feeling exhaustion overtake her. Jeff moved to leave her to it, but her insistent moan and squeezing hand forced him to stay put. Gradually, his head rested back, and he joined Trish in the warmth of sleep…

…whilst outside, Randy Orton paced back and forth in front of Trish's door, twisting the rose in his hand.

_What the fuck am I doing here? This is bullshit._

Convincing himself he was being a pussy, Randy turned on his heel, marching back down the corridor the way he came. He had almost reached the elevator, when he threw his hands up in defeat and turned back around, jogging towards Trish's door.

_I'm here because I want Trish. She makes me feel things I've never felt before. She deserves better than to see me turning my back on her and walking out. She's probably gonna chew me out, but I've gotta at least make this right. I can't let her go just yet…not until I know what it is I feel for her._

And with a final huff of resolve, Randy knocked softly on the door. Finding to his surprise that the door inched open, he gently gave it a shove to open it all the way.

"Trish?"

His voice barely came above a whisper, but it was enough to stir the dozing blonde. Her chocolate eyes opened in time to see the crestfallen Randy Orton dropping the rose he had in his hand to the floor. From his perspective, all he could see was Trish wrapped up in the arms of Jeff Hardy, the former 'love of her life', and the man he had been pounding on earlier. Feeling a stab of some feeling he didn't like in his chest, Randy's face became a stony glare. Gritting his teeth, he offered a weak smile, before backing out of the room.

"Randy…wait…"

"Nah. It's cool baby girl. I shoulda known I wasn't the only one you were fucking. After all, all you ring sluts are the same right?" With a final cocky grin, Randy shut the door behind him, leaving Trish smarting and confused by the cruel words he had spoken.


	20. Pancakes and Realisations

**_Authors Note _: Chapter 20. Wow. Awesome stuff. Thank you for the reviews guys, it really means the world to me that you like where I'm going with the story. Here's the next chapter, hope you guys like. Please R & R, and don't forget I don't anything or anyone in this :)**

_Why do men insist on being so god damn stubborn?_

Trish was more than annoyed, she was positively fuming. Her petite blonde form was a force to be reckoned with as she made her way through the hotel lobby, crashing through anything and anyone that had the unfortunate luck to be stood in her way. Having spent the remainder of last night trying to call Randy Orton after he had walked in on her and Jeff sleeping, her patience had been worn down to the very end. Every single attempted call she had made, was automatically diverted to his voicemail, not so subtly informing Trish that he didn't want to talk.

Punching the number for the thousandth time into the key pad, Trish waited for his deep tones to sound in her ear once more.

"_Yo, you've reached the Legend Killer. I've probably got my dick in some bitch, which is more important than taking your call. So fuck off already." _

Trish grimaced at the less than delightful phrase Randy had recorded as his message. No matter how many times she had heard him say it this morning, it still made Trish nauseous to her stomach, as though she were ready to vomit.

Holding the receiver to her mouth, Trish spat her newest and final message.

"Orton! Since you're being such a big fucking girl about this whole thing, I'm coming to you. You keep you ass where it is."

Snapping her phone shut, Trish exited the hotel, waving down a near by cab. Pulling up to Trish, she had nearly wrenched the door off in her fury. Dropping into the backseat, Trish gave her destination as a Sports Bar a couple of blocks away as she sat back, all the while her anger simmering.

It taken all of Trish's considerable persuasive power to get Shelton Benjamin to even admit that he was rooming next door to Randy in this city after RAW. Sweet talk, promises and coy giggles later, and Trish had finally succeeded in finding out where Randy had gone for the afternoon. Promising to not reveal that Shelton Benjamin given her the info, Trish had marched out of the hotel, the anger in the pit of her stomach far outweighing the pain in her ribs which normally would have been a deciding factor on her leaving the building. A good night's rest had done a lot of good to the ribs, but little to soothe her anger.

Trish truly was reaching boiling point.

_This whole Orton thing is just getting insane. Why do I even care if he thinks I'm fooling around with Jeff? What fucking business is it of his whom I chose to spend my free time with. Banging me once doesn't exactly give you free reign into my personal life. And has he forgotten who walked out on who the morning after? The god damn arrogance! If he wasn't such a fucking girl about it, we'd be okay._

Realising the vein in her head was probably looking pretty ugly right now, Trish forced herself to take a deep breath, trying her hardest to dampen the anger. Without realising it, the taxi had reached it destination, pulling up to the curb just outside the bar. Thrusting a collection of notes through the gap in the glass, Trish barrelled out the door, stomping into the bar.

Once inside, her chocolate brown eyes narrowed, scanning the assorted seats and booths. There were many WWE superstars here relaxing, but Trish was only interested in signs of the Legend Killer. Trish's vision locked onto a booth at the back, her top lip curling into a smile.

Trish could clearly see the giggling face of Kristal from her vantage point, but the back of the vinyl red booth seat blocked her view of Kristal's company. The outstretched arm with streaked tattoos was a huge giveaway. Throwing her mass of blonde hair over her shoulder, Trish quietly advanced toward the pair. Getting closer, Trish felt her stomach turning as she picked up bits and pieces of the conversation.

"…I am very adventurous Randy. Between you and me? I'm not wearing any underwear."

_Your mother would be so proud _Trish thought to herself, stopping next to the booth, hands resting on her jutting hips.

Hazily lost in Kristal's over-exposed cleavage, Randy lazily looked up from the table to see Trish. His body stiffened all at once, pulling his arms back to beneath the table.

"Trish."

"Randy…we need to talk." Trish's reply was impassive as she looked at him. Despite herself, Trish could feel a twinge of jealousy at the set up before her.

"Uh…can I help you?" Kristal pouted, glaring at Trish as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah. You can. Shift your ass." came Trish's catty reply.

"In case you hadn't noticed sweetie, I'm here on a date…with Randy Orton." Kristal's smug grin was worthy of Randy himself.

"I don't think I asked for a conversation _sweetie_, I'm pretty sure I just asked you to move." Trish smiled back, obviously false and strained.

"C'mon baby girl, lets go." Randy sighed, sliding out of his seat past Trish. Flicking her hair over her shoulder, Kristal narrowed her eyes at Trish as she followed suit, tottering off after Randy who was heading now heading out of the restaurant. Randy turned back to face red-faced Trish, stood by herself at the table.

"Learn to take a hint Trish. I don't hit the same piece of ass twice. Especially not a slut who screws around behind my back." Randy instantly wanted to take the words back, seeing the hurt flash across her face.

But he had a point to prove.

He had gone to Trish last night, his own heart on the line, wanting to tell her how he felt. It was a big deal to him. That had never, ever happened with a girl before. And to find her in the arms of someone else was not only humiliating, but crushing to the side of Randy who had won through wanting to express himself. In that moment he had shut down his feelings for good.

"You don't get it Orton," Trish fired back, "Nothing happened last night."

"No, you don't get it Stratus," there was _that_ smile again, "I don't care."

Trish could only watch on, feeling her heart sink to the pit of her stomach, as Randy left the restaurant hand in hand with Kristal.

Sighing, Trish stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans, feeling intensely stupid and more than a little humiliated. The strong arm sliding around her waist made her jump out of her skin.

"That was the ugliest thing I think I ever saw."

"Shut up Cena." Trish sighed, sinking into his warm embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two slices of 'Death by Chocolate' fudge cake and a bottle of beer later, and Trish didn't feel so bad. Opposite her, John scoffed down a plate of pancakes drenched in syrup.

"You might want to try chewing there John." Trish giggled, noting the sticky syrup smile Cena gave her in response.

"So, you wanna 'fess up on what happened?" His gaze was piercing, making Trish wanting to avoid it at all costs.

"It's stupid. Jeff stopped by my room last night after what happened in the ring, to see if I was okay. Randy showed, walked into my room and saw us laying on the bed together…fully clothed I might add. That macho bullshit kicked in and he stormed out, without giving me a chance to explain, and hasn't taken a call from me since." Trish gritted her teeth at the memory.

"You gonna tell me why Randy Orton would be coming to see you? What's up with you two?"

"Some of it you must know by now." Trish was evading the question, and John knew it.

"That you were seeing Orton? Yeah, most of us know that." John added.

"We spent one night together…but that's all it was. Its like we almost were…but not quite. Now the idea of 'us' is not even an option." Trish's sigh caused her shoulders to slump forward as she considered the possibilities of what had happened with Randy earlier.

"I never thought you'd be the type to be sucked in by that arrogant bullshit." John's honesty cut her to core. Trish had never thought she was the type either.

"There's just something there John. I don't know what it is, and believe me I tried to fight against it…but I just can't escape the fact that I have feelings for him." John remained quiet, studying Trish from across the table.

"Why can't it ever be simple," Trish moaned, "why can't I just say hey Randy, I like you. Its all bullshit and a huge game to him. Who can manipulate who. Love isn't meant to be like this."

"Love?" John's eye brow raised as he posed the question.

"You know what I mean John. He's so fucked up. Maybe I am too." Trish dipped her head, resting her chin against her chest.

As much as she tried to convince herself otherwise, it wasn't as though she were as free and fun loving as everyone believed she was. In truth, she was frightened of opening her heart up to someone again. It must be a daunting task to date the emotional vacant Trish Stratus.

"The one time I even think about letting someone close…letting them pass through the walls…and this happens. I get insulted and hurt and humiliated as he stalks off with the leggy bimbo," Trish huffed, shoving her plate across the table in frustration, "he's a fucking asshole and I'm done pandering to his mood swings. Let him go slut around with Kristal and any other of those bitches backstage. I don't care. Let's get real here. It could never have worked with Randy anyway."

"Who you trying to convince Trisha?" There was a slight glint in John's eye as Trish held his gaze.

Rolling her eyes, Trish got up from her seat, stretching her farms upwards, feeling the vertebrae in her spins click and realign. Leaving her seat, she bent over John, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you John. You're a babe. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a certain Hardy Boy I need to go talk to."

Winking at her friend, Trish wandered towards the entrance, the male patrons in the bar captivated by the swinging of her perfectly rounded buttocks as she moved. John shook his head, watching the Canadian leave.

It concerned him more and more that Trish was getting involved with Jeff again. One of the reasons he and Trish had become so close was because he caught her in a particularly blue moment, and she had poured out her heart and soul to him.

She was like his little sister, and the idea of Jeff potentially being able to hurt again made him want to punch something until it broke. But what choice did he have? Could he try and convince Trish to stay alone, locked in the distance she had set herself from everyone else, including her friend. Cena knew Trish deserved to be happy.

If he had to play a part in making sure she got what she wanted, then John knew he would do whatever it took to make sure.

Even if that did involve Orton.

Making himself certain that Trish had exited the building by craning is neck out the side of the booth, John dug his cellular phone out of his pocket. The last thing he needed was Trish finding out what he was up to. Selecting a number out of his contacts list, John Cena held the receiver to his ear, waiting to be connected to the other phone.

"'Sup. Its Cena…yeah shut up for a second. We need to talk…I don't care if you're banging the shit outta Angelina Jolie, you will get your ass back to the bar so I can set you straight. You got 20 minutes."

Without further explanation, Cena ended the call, and carefully placed the phone back down on the table. He had sounded annoyed that John had interrupted him. All Cena could do now was wait…and hope Randy Orton would come.


	21. Confessions in a Sports Bar

**_Authors Note :_ Confrontation time. Randy lays it all out for Trish. Oh its exciting. Hope you guys like the chapter, I really do. Please, please, please...if you read, leave me a review of what you think. We're coming to the end guys and girls...as always I own nothing and no-one.**

"Took your time Orton. You get lost on the way out of Grand Kristal Canyon?"

"Shut it Cena. You're fucking lucky I came at all." Randy glared down at John as he slid in the booth opposite the 'Dr of Thuganomics', who was now on his third stack of pancakes coated in syrup.

Chewing at the golden brown circle hanging off the edge of his fork, John regarded Randy with a cold stare. It was not through choice that he wanted to talk to the arrogant 'Legend Killer', but rather he felt seeing Trish happy was more important. Silencing the urge to smash Orton's teeth down his own throat, John settled for stabbing at the pancake stack before him.

"You plan on telling what I'm doing here Cena?" Folding his arms, Randy raised an eyebrow sceptically. Being this close to one to Trish's best friend caused a sense of unease that didn't set well with him.

"Yeah. I want to know what your fucking head trauma is." John narrowed his eyes, slamming the fork down onto the table.

"What are you ranting about? I didn't come here for bullshit lectures from you." Sighing, Randy began to get up from the table, annoyed at John's blatant attack into his personal life.

"You're going to sit your ass down Orton, or I'm gonna put you down." The statement was both threatening and assertive. The glint in Cena's eye was enough to tell Orton that he wasn't fooling around right now. Locking into a staring contest, Randy carefully edged himself back into his seat.

"You got 60 seconds champ." Randy resumed folding his arms, not taking lightly to feeling slightly intimidated.

"What are you doing with Trish." John's voice softened at the mention for his friend.

"How is that any of your business?" Randy retorted.

"What you seem to lack Orton, is the ability to understand people care about those they are close to. Its not all about getting your rocks off in life. Trish happens to be my best friend, and when a fucker like you hurts her, I tend to want break said fucker in half. Why are you playing her man?" John's eyes were searching, wanting to try to understand Randy.

"Playing her?", Randy spat, "I fucking caught her in bed with that weirdo Hardy. Maybe you need to realise that she's not the innocent little blonde you like to think she is before you defend her." John swore there was a trace of hurt in Randy's expression, but he couldn't be certain.

"Nothing happened between them moron. Didn't it strike you as a little improbable that two people who you think are banging behind your back are still fully clothed when you catch them? Use what's left of your grey cells Randall!" John could already feel himself getting exasperated with Randy.

Randy's mouth opened, then snapped shut again as he seemed to process what John had suggested to him.

"Yeah...well...what was he doing in her bed? Don't tell me they were just talking." Randy sounded like an impetuous child, trying to get the better of an argument with a parent.

John couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously man...all you think about is pussy ain't it? Believe it or not, not every guy and girl who are close, are actually screwing. Even if they are in a bed together."

"So what's the point in it then?" Randy looked genuinely confused.

"Fuck me Orton! They're just friends! Granted, friends with a past but that's all it is." John didn't know if Randy believed him, but he could only use the truth as the basis for his argument.

"So...I don't care anyway. She can have anyone she wants in her bed. I'm bored with her already." Randy lied

"Whatever. Don't tell me you aren't pussy whipped." John grinned knowingly.

"Hey...I never get pussy whipped. No woman will ever have that much power over me." Randy protested.

"Bullshit," Randy's eyes shot up, glaring at John across the table, "don't tell me she isn't all you think about. Try and sit there and tell me that Trish doesn't dominate every waking moment of your life? Tell me that you don't remember her smell hours after she's gone...or the warmth of her skin against yours...the way she laughs...the emotions shining from her eyes...the way she can smile at you and suddenly everything in the world doesn't matter cos all you want to do is make that girl happy. And if you see her sad, not to mention crying, it makes you feel like you would do anything to change the entire world…just for her...just so she wouldn't be hurting anymore..."

Randy felt himself lost in the picture that John was painting. For the first time in his life, he was feeling something for someone who wasn't himself. But more than that, he_ understood_ what he felt and why he felt it. Licking his lips, Randy focused back on John.

"Do you love her?" Randy suddenly felt as though he had competition.

"Trish? Not like that. She's like my sister. But yeah, there is a girl who I'm head over heels for. So I understand what you're going through here Orton." John confided, finding some common ground with Randy.

"I don't know what to do," Randy admitted quietly, "I don't know how to be a boyfriend, to be everything that Trish needs. That's just not me."

"That's shocking," John sighed sarcastically, "look, you don't need to try and figure out what you need to be for her. Just be there for her. The rest…it'll work itself out."

"What if she rejects me? I'm putting myself out here, and if Trish turns around and tells me no…it ain't worth the risk Cena," The scepticism of the 'Legend Killer' raised its head once more, defeating Randy, "I don't wanna get hurt man."

John appreciated the honesty with which Randy was displaying his feelings. He knew it must be a first.

"Listen man, not to get all sentimental on your ass…but if you don't take the chance on someone like Trish…then what the fuck else is there worthy enough to take a chance on? If girls didn't hurt you every once in a while, what's the point in loving them in the first place?" John's smile was broad and heartfelt.

"Fucking girl," Orton smiled, feeling a playful laugh escaping, "why are you doing this John?"

"Because," John answered, "Trish told me to take the same chance I'm telling you to take. Turned out to be the best decision I ever made. Apart from that, I really don't want to see her with Hardy again. Which is where she'll be if you don't do something right now."

"What? Why?" Randy's brow furrowed as he waited in baited breath.

"Trish…she's gonna get back with Jeff. After your little scene earlier, she figured it was her only option. This is your last chance Orton with her Randy…and it very well may be too late already." John admitted, a grim look on his face.

"What? Why didn't you say something earlier? And why am I still talking to you?" Randy leaped out of the seat, tearing into a run out of the restaurant, crashing through the door to get back to his rented car parked near by.

Hurling himself into the front seat, Randy started the engine over immediately, flooring the gas pedal. The car roared to life, causing a considerable amount of wheel spin as it flung forward onto the road.

Angry, blaring horns screamed at Randy for nearly causing an accident as he sped his way towards Trish's hotel, all his thoughts with that petit blonde Canadian. A cold feeling took hold in Randy's stomach.

_What if I'm too late? What if my fucking ego and big mouth has cost me the only girl I've ever wanted? Don't think that shit Orton. Just get your ass to her before you lose her for good._

With a steely determination, Randy slammed his foot down even harder, shifting into a higher gear as he broke almost every speeding law in the county. His heart pounded harder in his chest as he swung onto the street of Trish's hotel.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Nervously pacing the length of her hotel room, Trish didn't know why she felt so uneasy. It was only Jeff after all. They had been together before, so he wasn't anything new to her.

_So why is my heart pounding so hard?_

Trish had spent the best part of the afternoon convincing herself Jeff was the person she wanted to be with. They had been so deeply in love before, Trish couldn't deny that she still had intense feelings for him. Three years apart had done nothing to dim the connection they had. It was just a case of getting used to being with him again, to not being so independent and lonely. It was going to feel really good.

_Randy was just a passing fling. There was no real feeling there…not compared to what you had with Jeff. He was just a distraction to keep your heart from crying over Jeff. But you don't need that anymore because Jeff is here. And he wants you back. And you want him._

Trish had actually started believing what she was telling herself, so much so that she had called Jeff, asking him to stop by her hotel room after he got done at the gym.

And here she was, nervous as hell.

The idea of letting him back into her life terrified her in more ways than she could describe. Although she would never admit it to herself, Trish was more frightened that she was making the biggest mistake of her life. Trish was planning on asking Jeff to be with her again, to start their relationship once more.

_Am I doing the right thing? Is Jeff who I really want? Or am I…_

Trish couldn't complete her thought, the knocking at her door signalling Jeff had arrived. Breathing a huge sigh, Trish ran her hands down her baby tee-shirt, smoothing away wrinkles which weren't there to begin with. Glancing to the left, Trish checked her appearance in the mirror one more time. Plucking up all the courage left in her tiny body, Trish gripped the handle of the door, pulling it open.

"Jeff I…"Trish's breath caught in her throat as she looked up into a cloudy pair of sparkling blue eyes. Her lips parted as her jaw went slack, Trish not being able to process, for the moment, what was going on.

Words weren't important however, as Randy stepping into the doorway, his arms gliding easily around Trish waist, pulling her body next to his own. Suddenly, his lips were on top of hers, burning the tender flesh with frenzied kisses, smothering the very breath out of her lungs.

And Trish gave in, flinging her arms around Randy's neck, crushing their lips together as the kissed harder. All the hurt and anger and frustration that bubbled between them melted away in an instant, giving way to the heat they felt for one another. There was nothing tender or loving about it, their connection was an expression of desire and heart felt emotion. It was everything Randy could never say, and everything Trish didn't want to say.

Feeling giddy from the kiss, Trish realised it was more likely because of the lack of oxygen, and forced herself to break the meld of their lips. Randy groaned slightly in frustration, moving his mouth to hers once more. Trish pulled back a little further, her voice coming in breathy intervals.

"…Randy…"

"Trish, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I said to you. For not believing in you, for treating you badly, for being a dick in general. I'm sorry."

Although his words were meant as an apology for everything he had done wrong, it only succeeded in bringing Trish back to her senses. Her chocolate eyes took in his icy blue gaze, the hurt of the past few days pooling held by both of them.

"I can't do this with you anymore Randy. I'm not this girl. I'm not the kind of person who can have a relationship based on passion alone." Trish regretted every single word as they left her cherry-red lips, but they needed to be said.

"Trish…I love you." Randy didn't even know he meant those words until he said them. Surprised at his own candidness, he knew instantly it was right. This was what he felt for Trish, and she deserved to know it.

It took all of Trish's strength to not break down in his arms there and then. That's all she wanted to hear from him, but she knew it was an even bigger step for Randy on a personal level to admit that to her.

"It's not enough Randy…You just can't…" Trish stopped, taking in the hurt in Randy's eyes.

_Why am I saying this? What is wrong with me? _Trish felt like clawing her own tongue out. She didn't want to say any of this, but it was an unstoppable flow escaping her lips. Randy gently released his grip on Trish's waist, taking a small step back.

"I know I've fucked this up Trish. I know I've pushed you too far, waited to long to say this stuff. And I know that you probably could never love me back. But I'm hoping I'm wrong. I hope you feel like I do. I can't pretend I'm good with this kind of thing Trish, because I'm not. I can't tell you what I feel, because I just don't know how to put it into words. All I can do is stand here and express to you the best way I can. If it's not enough, I'm sorry. But I can't do any better." Randy let his head droop, expressing his own shame, like he was failing as a human being.

"You're the only one I've felt this way about Trish. It scares the shit out of me…but I want this…I know I want you, and I want to take the risk to feel what I feel…but I can only do that when you're with me…I'm crazy about you Trish. I fought it, and hid from it, told myself it was just sex…but you took me over Trish. You got inside my head…in my blood. You set me on fire. It excites me, it fucking aggravates me too…but no matter what it makes me feel…I can't deny that I love you…"

Trish stood in silence, a state of disbelief. This out pouring of emotion was something she had never expected, least of all from Randy Orton. Her lips opened to respond in some way, but Randy held up his hand.

"You don't need to say anything Trish. I understand. It must be a lot to take in, especially from me. I just need you to know that I Iove you. I want to know what you feel for me, but I can wait for your answer." Reaching into his pocket, Randy offered a small smile.

"I want you to just think about everything I've said. If…if you decide you want me too…then I'm asking you be by my side when I win the WWE Title at Survivor Series. There's no-one else I'd want to share in my victory, and I want you to walk down that ramp with me…to be my girl. If you decide that you don't feel the same for me…then…I guess I'll just get out of your life. I'll do whatever you want, if it makes your life easier."

The words hurt him more than the idea itself did, but Randy didn't want to pressure Trish into anything. From his pocket, Randy provided a key to Trish, dropping it into the palm of her outstretched hand.

"That's the key to my house in St. Louis. I know you've probably got plans…but if you don't…I was hoping…after Survivor Series…maybe you'd want to spend Thanksgiving with me…at my house…?" Randy's eyes looked hopeful as he looked into Trish's confused features.

"I love you Trish." Leaning forward once more, Randy softly brushed his lips against Trish's in a sweet kiss, "I hope I see you Sunday."

With a finale smile, randy stepped out of the doorway, pulling to the door closed behind him.

Trish stood in the same position, her eyes focused on the key resting in her hand. Randy had laid it all on the line before her, and all she could do was stand there in silence. Looking at her own reflection in the mirror, Trish knew she had a decision to make. And it was one she didn't know how to decide.


	22. Caught In A Moment

**_Authors Note - _Update boys and girls...or is it just girls? Trish makes her decision...oh its exciting stuff hehehe. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I really made it tough for Trish. Although I was really pleased to write this chapter...it does mean there's only one more to go. That's right. The next update will be the end of the story...so PLEASE read and review. Thank you, and I own nothing and no-one...lyrics are from 'Caught in a Moment' by the Sugababes.**

_'Your stare swallows me  
And I can hardly breathe  
I feel it's dangerous,  
Could be deadly  
Somehow I'm willing to do the things you want, _

_Take me in your arms  
Spoon-feed my heart and'_

_She's not coming._

Randy bounced aimlessly from foot to foot, warming himself up as his head turning back to face the curtains before him. He hadn't spoken to Trish since his confession on Friday. In one single moment, Randy had unlocked and poured his heart out to the woman he was crazy for.

And she could only stand there in silence.

Whilst everything was said with the deepest of hopes and complete honesty, Randy couldn't shake back the feeling that Trish just wasn't going to be here, that what he had confided to her wasn't enough.

Feeling stupid that he couldn't express himself to the woman he was in love with, Randy had never felt like such a failure in his life. All these negative feelings couldn't be boding well for his title match, but as much as he tried, Randy couldn't get Trish out of his thoughts

All Randy's worst fears were now confirmed. He had put it all on the line, and he had still failed.

Knowing he was seconds away from the beginnings of his entrance theme, Randy cast one final glance back down the corridor, hoping that maybe he would see some sign of Trish...but there was none.

_She's not coming_

_**Hey!...Nothing You Can Say...**_

_'Drip by drip  
I'll take it all  
Sip by sip  
I guess that it's  
Make or break  
Boy here and now'_

In the women's locker room, Trish rested with her head in her hands, the Women's Championship resting over her legs. She nearly lost the belt more than once in her match against Lita.

Why? Because Randy was all she could think about, the image of his crystal blue eyes burning into her memory, held with such sadness was all she could see before her own eyes.

Not paying attention to Lita's actions, Trish was caught unawares by a pin attempt. Fighting out, another stunning RKO had been enough to take Lita down convincingly to win the match, but Trish knew it had been too close to be called a convincing win. Lita had been the better woman tonight.

Now back in her locker room, Trish didn't know what to do. It was mere minutes away from the main event, and Trish knew Randy would be waiting for her. But she couldn't make herself go to him.

Randy was in her head, Trish couldn't deny it. He dominated her thoughts, even her dreams now. He had seemingly defined her existence for the past few weeks.

But Trish didn't know whether Randy was in her heart.

Past experiences had made Trish more than a little shy of commitment, but there was no way she could risk everything to be with someone she wasn't sure if she loved or not. And every time she tried to figure out if she loved Randy, Trish could only picture Jeff.

Part of Trish believed her heart could only ever belong to Jeff. Trish had loved him so deeply it had crushed her entire world when they he had left all those years ago. But after they had broken up, Trish had closed herself down emotionally to the world.

She couldn't bare the thought of being close to someone again. Trish didn't know if her fragile heart could take it. It had taken Randy's blatant interference of telling Trish exactly what her problem was, but more importantly to make her realise it. He had highlighted things in Trish that she had fooled herself into believing weren't true, and they had now dominated her life.

Someone she thought she hated broke down all the barriers she had created to distance herself from everyone around her. For that she would be forever grateful. And now Randy wanted more.

But the idea of being with Randy frightened her. He was passionate, but just as arrogant. He was wilful and knew what he wanted...and that happened to be Trish. But those kind of relationships could only work to a point. Trish honestly didn't think he would know the first thing about sharing his life with someone, and would end up leaving her or breaking her heart.

_'We're caught in a moment  
And I won't let it go  
I am falling deeper, losing my control  
Involved in a feeling  
Like the blink of a eye  
And the silence it belongs to you and I'_

It seemed an impossible situation. Did she take a second chance on Jeff, the person she used to love, but had broken her heart? Or, did she give in to her desire, and go to Randy. In truth, she didn't trust either, and yet different parts of her loved them both. Exhaling loudly, Trish was really now more confused than ever.

"Deep in thought?"

Trish raised her head to look in the doorway, being confronted with the red head smiling down at her. Her fists immediately tensed as she readied herself for a re-match, albeit out of the ring.

"Down girl. I'm not here to fight. I think you slapped me enough around out there tonight." Amy grinned at her blonde some time friend/other time adversary, Trish.

Relaxing back against the wall, Trish shoved her duffle bag off of the bench, giving Amy room to sit down next to her. Will a noticeable limp, Amy crossed the room to sit next to Trish. Tapping the belt, Amy turned to face the Canadian.

"Good fight. Sorry about jumping you a few weeks ago. Nothing personal." One of the things Trish had always loved about Amy was her blunt honesty. She wasn't huge into love and emotions and other girly moments of solidarity and friendship, she just told it like it was.

"Yeah, yeah Dumas. Do it again and I'll break your face." Trish giggled, Amy joining her in the laugh.

"So why the hell are you sat in here by yourself girl?" Amy slung her arm around Trish's shoulder.

"Where else would I be?" Trish responded, hooking her arm around Amy's waist.

"Uh...maybe at Randy's side? His match is up next..." Amy smiled.

"What are you getting at now woman?" Trish sighed.

"Oh come on! Everyone knows he asked you to be with him tonight," Trish narrowed her eyes suspiciously as Lita continued, "John blabbed to Candice, who's mouth is about as loose as her -..."

"Amy!" Trish groaned through her smile, guessing where Amy's description was going.

"Well, you get the picture. So..? Why are you sat up here by yourself, when there's an Adonis of a man about to go face _my_ man for the title. I'm going to be there for Adam..." Amy smiled softly at Trish, who looked deeply saddened.

"I'm scared Amy. I don't know if it's the right thing for me to be with Randy. And some part of me wants Jeff, but my head tells me to keep away from both of them. But...it's like every part of my body and soul is screaming for Randy. If I want him that much...how can I be so unsure? Am I even making sense?" Trish felt the hot sting of tears forming in her eyes, as Amy rubbed her back soothingly.

"God I know how this goes," Amy smiled, "I've been through this myself with Adam. I wanted him so badly, but I just wasn't sure, and it would mean I would have to sacrifice everything I had with Matt to be with him. But I took the plunge. I decided that if I could have those feelings for Adam, that I had pretty much cheated on Matt anyway, and what was I going to gain by denying my heart? I might have gone about the break-up badly...but I wouldn't change a thing. I can't imagine my life with Adam now, he's the one I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with it. I feel it, I know. It's just right."

"But what if it's wrong? What if by me choosing to be with Randy, I lose Jeff for good? I don't think I could take the thought of screwing all this up. It was hard enough the first time, for him to walk out on me. But if I choose to be with Jeff, will I spend the rest of my life wondering what could have been with Randy? What if I miss out by not being with him? And if Randy and I do get together, how do I know he won't break my heart? He's not exactly known for monogamy is he? God this is a mess Amy..." Trish sniffed softly, all the disjointed words and thoughts tumbled over her lips before she could stop them. Brushing a tear away from her cheek, Trish released a defeated sigh.

"Trish, my advice? You need to decide the pro's and con's of being with Jeff and the same for being with Randy. Make a list." Amy stated.

"And then?" Trish ventured.

"Tear it up," Amy looked seriously into Trish's chocolate brown orbs, "and follow your heart. What you think could, would and might happen isn't relevant now. What you feel is. Stop thinking about living your life, and just life it Trisha."

Amy's words made so much sense, but weren't strong enough to lessen Trish's fear.

"What do you think I should do?" Trish whispered, desperate for some guidance.

"Don't let your break up with Jeff ruin any chance for love you have Trish. Follow your heart. The rest...? It'll work itself out." Amy smiled reassuringly, planting a gentle kiss on her friend's forehead. Getting up from the seat, she waved slightly at Trish, before exiting the room, leaving Trish very much alone with her thoughts.

Clutching her title belt to her tiny body, Trish was petrified.

_What do I do know? Randy wants me at his side...Jeff wants me to meet him in his dressing room...what do I do...?_

_**Hey!...Nothing you can say...**_

Hearing the words blast out from the speakers gave Trish the fright at her life, but at the same time, it strengthened her resolve to act. The decision she reached firmly in her mind, Trish got back to her feat. Enough was enough. No more crying, no more sadness, no more ambiguity.

_'Broke through barriers  
And passed a state of mind  
I'm not scared no more  
It feels divine  
So take me in  
And catch me when I fall  
I'm waiting on the edge  
Uncut my soul'_

She was Trish fucking Stratus. And it was time to act.

Hoisting her Women's Championship belt over her shoulder, Trish headed out of her dressing room, a look of determination resting on her features.

_**Nothing's gonna take back what you've done to me...**_

Randy sighed. Deep in his chest, he could feel his heart breaking. He knew it was only a phrase, but in his body, Randy felt as though his heart was tearing in two, leaving a huge Trish shaped hole it its wake.

But the hole didn't stay empty. More than eager to take Trish's place and fill the gap was the cold, void ice that had kept him Randy from feeling before in his life. Slowly, it taking back hold of his heart, reigning with dominance in his mind.

_I don't need her. Fuck Trish Stratus. I don't need anyone._

With one final sigh of resolution, Randy made his way towards the curtain, more than prepared to win.

The flash of blonde hair Randy noticed out of the corner of his eye set him to a defensive alert status. Suspecting a sneak attack from Edge to take him out and get the advantage before the match had begun, Randy was more than surprised at Edge's choice of attack. He was flinging himself against Randy's body.

_Trish! _

Without getting a complete look, Randy knew instinctively it was the woman he loved. The feel of her body, her scent, the touch of her soft skin…

Her arms wrapped their way around his neck, her legs finding their place around his waist. The best part was her full, soft pink lips, melting against Randy's, kissing him into oblivion.

The taste and sensation of Trish's kisses caused Randy to go weak at the knees, a new experience for him. Collapsing onto his back, Trish retained her grip of Randy, pressing her lips into searing kisses on Randy, as he gripped his arms around her petit body, matching her kisses with a passion Trish had never felt before.

Lost to the moment, all that mattered to Trish was the feeling of Randy against her.

_'Secretly I let it slip  
Emotional I fall through it  
All I know I'm losing my control  
Way too far  
And there's no turning back  
And now I'm shedding all my fears  
I know, I know'_

As always, oxygen became a very real issue, and Trish gently pulled her lips from Randy's, who lazily opened his cloudy eyes.

"I love you." Came his husky voice.

"I love you." Was Trish's equally raspy reply, releasing one of her well known giggles. The sound of her laugh set something alight in Randy, causing him to squeeze her body against his, devouring at her neck with his lips.

"Randy…as much as I hate to say this, we need to stop." Focusing his attention on the woman in his arms, Randy pouted.

"Why?"

"Because you've got a Title belt to win." Trish giggled.

"Fuck the god damn belt. I got all that I want around my waist right here." The self-satisfied smile that usually made Trish want to rip Randy's teeth out sent blazing chills through her body. Like a magnetic pull, she couldn't resist that same mouth, and Trish crushed her lips down onto Randy's again, sucking at his bottom lip before attacking the inside of his mouth with her tongue.

Randy smiled into the kiss, slowly sitting up.

"I love you Randy. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out." Trish smiled sheepishly, planting little kisses across Randy's cheeks and over the bridge of his nose.

"You're here now. It's all that matters now baby girl." Grinning like a fool, Randy couldn't help himself. He had the most beautiful woman in the world on his lap and in his arms. He _felt _amazing.

Carefully standing up, he stubbornly held Trish against his body, her feet hanging above the ground as a result.

"Ready?" he smiled at Trish, softly kissing her bottom lip.

"Baby…I'm Trish fucking Stratus. It's not even a question." She smiled, adding a giggle, causing Randy to grip her waist tighter, before safely lowering her to her feet. Taking her small hand in his, he interlocked his fingers with hers.

Eyes focused onto each other's, hand in hand, Randy Orton and Trish Stratus stepped through the curtain together to get things underway.

_'We're caught in a moment  
And I won't let it go  
I am falling deeper, losing my control  
Involved in a feeling  
Like the blink of a eye  
And the silence it belongs to you and I'  
_


	23. All That Matters

**_Authors Note :_ Ok guys, here it is. The final Chapter of 'Follow Me Home'. First of all, I want to thank everyone who has taken time to read my story from start to finish, I really appreciate it. This is actually the first story I've ever written in the wrestling world, and the first story I've ever completed, so I'm very proud of it. I hope you guys like it as much as I do. **

**My biggest thanks have to go to _: Crazybutcute20, Little-Miss-Rachel, DollFace080, con's girl, Queen of Kaos, Amyy, Vera Roberts, cenasgrl, babyhardyzgal13, TrishOrton, RedWine.RazorBlades, hiei'shalfbrother, Princess Mel, Matty1_**

**You amazing people have taken the time to post your thoughts, opinions, comments and kind words regarding my story. That is the most amazing thing, and I thank you all so very much for doing so. You guys rock! Thank you to everyone who has read the story, added me/the story to their favourites. You guys are the best.**

**So, here's the final chapter of the story. For old time's sakes, _PLEASE_ read and review! Pretty please? As ever, I own nothing and no-one in this story...lyrics are from 'Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know' by Britney Spears.**

**And my final thank you again to Queen of Kaos and Vera Roberts for inspiring me, and giving me the confidence to write this story. I promise I'll be back soon!**

**_Love and Light to you all_**

**Reece**

Trish rested her back against car Randy had rented for his time in this state. Wrapped comfortably inside one of his zip-up sporting jackets, she smiled into the cool evening breeze as she admired the sunset occurring behind the arena. The gentle hum of the road near by was the only sound that could be heard in the silence of the car park. A few other cars were stationary, dotted around the asphalt area, but Trish was very much alone out here. And she liked it.

To say it had been a roller coaster few weeks would be an understatement. What had been a relationship based on resentment and competition had developed into a deep, blissful connection between the two.

Trish smiled at the memory of Randy professing his love for her, for the memory of realising that she was in love with Randy. The two coming together had been a nothing short of a miraculous disaster, but it had all been worth it.

Wrapping her arms around herself in the oversized jacket, Trish cast a glance to back seat of the vehicle. Glinting in the darkness was Trish's Women's Championship, displaying her position as a record setting seven-time Women's Champion. Trish fucking Stratus. The greatest female in the history of the sport. It couldn't get any better than this.

The glinting of the gold next to her belt begged that it could prove her wrong.

Laying next to Trish's belt was the WWE Championship, the name 'Randy Orton' inscribed across the name plate. Trish realised that she couldn't feel more proud of anyone or anything than she did at this moment. Randy had come through to win his second WWE Championship.

_Her_ man was the Champion.

Giggling again, Trish remembered that it certainly hadn't been an easy win.

Trish and Randy had made their way to the ring, more focused on each other than anything else around them, the electricity between them obvious. The crowd was deafening, a wall of sound engulfing the arena, but muted to them both. All Trish could hear was Randy's 'I love You' before he leaped into the ring, leaving her unable to hide the foolish grin on her lips.

Smiling up at Randy, she saw he was waiting in the centre for her to follow. Winding her hips as she moved, Trish put on a show of stepping through the middle and bottom rope, curving her hips as she locked gazes with Randy, who's tongue slipped out across his lips as he watched her move. Not able to contain himself, Randy had crossed the ring towards Trish, gathering the petit Canadian in his arms into a deep kiss.

The had crowd exploded into sustained cheers, not bothering to 'boo' the arrival of Edge and Lita, who looked more than aggravated at being ignored.

And the action had began in earnest, with both superstars trading hard-hitting blows back and forth. What many would call 'Match of the Year' standard, Randy and Edge had brought everything they had to this contest, taking the match to levels of athleticism none had witnessed before from either man.

Amongst the DDT's and backdrops, dropkicks and face locks, Edge was seemingly slowly gaining the advantage on the over-zealous Randy. After a particularly brutal face buster, Edge stood victorious over the beaten Randy, who was left rolling onto his back, trying to breath through the pain.

At the ring apron, Trish had whispered words of encouragement to Randy, who in turn had focused intently on every word his girl had to say. Grinning at Trish, Randy seemed to get a second wind as he took advantage of the parading Edge, taking him down harshly and without warning. This turn of events signalled the beginning of the end for Edge, as Randy confidently took control of the match. Edge was left playing catch-up, being unable to gain the upper hand against Randy.

Lita seemed to notice this, seeing that things weren't progressing well for Edge. Guessing it would only be a matter of time before her boyfriend was pinned, Lita had crept towards the time keeper, and proceeded to snatch away the WWE Championship belt from him.

Brandishing the belt as a weapon, Lita had dived into the ring.

Still wielding the title belt, it was clear Lita was planning on getting Edge disqualified so even though Randy would get the win, her boyfriend would retain his title.

With the referee eyeballing Lita, getting ready to signal for the end of the match, the redhead launched toward the oblivious Randy, who was holding Edge in front fact lock exposing the back of his head. Heaving the title belt back, the crowd waited in baited breath for the end of the match because of the diva's actions.

Lita lunged, only to be met with the title belt being smashed into her own face.

Trish had been watching Lita's actions intently. Although they had re-bonded earlier in the evening, there was no way Trish was going to let Amy steal a victory on her boyfriend's behalf.

Leaping beneath the bottom rope, Trish charged towards Lita. Launching herself into a stunning 'Chick Kick', Trish's foot smashed into the title belt, as a result smashing the belt into Lita's face.

The kick into the belt snapped Lita's head back, knocking her out cold. Grabbing Lita by the legs, Trish pulled her out of the ring to allow the match to continue, much to the relief of the fans and commentators alike.

However, Lita's work had been enough to break Randy's hold on Edge, allowing him to gain the upper hand by DDT'ing Randy back to the mat. Both men rolled uncomfortably onto their backs, as each tried to get back to their feet.

Using the ropes to steady himself, Randy noticed Edge charging towards him from the opposite corner. Twisting around Randy leaped into a tackle onto Edge, cutting him off mid stride. Catching Edge in Trish's 'Air Canada' move, Randy landed hard on top of Edge, pummelling him with stiff right hands to the temple, as the crowd cheered wildly, chanting Trish's name, to which she could only offer a deep, crimson blush. No-one had ever used on of her moves like that before.

Rolling off the beaten Canadian, Randy winked at the grinning Trish, as he dropped flat to his stomach, prepared to deliver his finisher.

The crowd collectively inhaled their breath, holding it in muted anticipation of the end. Once again, Edge was faced with the terrifying prospect of turning back to face Randy.

Turning around, Edge's world was turned upside down as he found himself the victim of an RKO.

Easily getting the pin, Randy was declared the new WWE Champion.

Not caring about being presented with the title belt, Randy's only concern was on Trish, who had climbed into the ring to join him in celebration. Randy gripped her petit body, pulling her into another round of frenzied kisses, stealing her breath away. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Trish grinned at Randy, who in one arm held his girlfriend close to him, and the other held the WWE title high above his head.

Basking in adulation of the crowd, but more importantly in the love of a beautiful woman, Randy sighed contentedly.

_It was good to be the Legend Killer._

No sooner had they set foot into Randy's locker room, than had Orton shut the door and slung the title belt out of his way. Pouncing on Trish immediately, he tore at her clothes, she in turn at his, and had their way with each other right there and then on the floor.

After a hard, pounding, sweaty session of celebratory sex Trish's legs felt numb, her mind awash with exhaustion.

Planting soft kisses on Randy's neck, he had whispered to Trish to wait for him at his car, as he stroked her hair. His reason being that he would have to meet the producers and Talent Relations to discuss his future as champion.

Agreeing, Trish had suggested they needed to take a shower first, as both were sweaty after their respective matches. It seemed fitting that they shared a shower together, after all, their first real conversation had taken place all those months ago in the same area.

Their tender love making lasted until neither had the strength left to walk, much less finish in the shower. Trish had to force herself to part from Randy, albeit in his clothes as he had destroyed hers, and had wandered to the car park unable to take the smile away from her lips.

And now here she was, resting against the car, waiting for her boyfriend.

_My boyfriend. Randy Orton is my boyfriend_. Trish couldn't help but giggle at the thought. It suddenly seemed so real for some reason.

The sound of an opening door captured Trish's attention, as Randy finally emerged from the building. Dressed in loose jeans and a tight, white t-shirt Trish had never found him more desirable.

His blue eyes swept over the car park, before focusing on the blonde before him.

Swamped in his jacket, Randy grinned at the sight of her, as he slowly made his way over, muscles protesting at every step. Sighing at being so content with his life, Randy sunk into the warm embrace of Trish's arms, holding her close to his chest with his head resting on hers. Holding his lower back, Trish smiled as she heard the steady beat of his heart against her ear.

"Hey." Randy finally spoke, his voice lazy and deep.

"Hey yourself," Trish replied, nuzzling her face against his neck, "you smell good."

"I'm fucked baby." Randy admitted. The match, not to mention tonight's other physical moments with Trish had really taken their toll on his body.

"Really? That's a shame. I had big plans for a celebratory evening tonight." Trish giggled deviously, her warm brown eyes hinting at many dirty thoughts running through her mind.

"Don't worry baby, I'm the Legend Killer. I pride myself on my stamina. Just give me the car ride back to the hotel and I'll make sure you're limping for the rest of the week." Randy growled into Trish's ear, grinding his hips against Trish's. She giggled hard, burying her face into Randy's chest.

"I'm so glad we talked things out Randy. I'm so in love with you...its kinda scary." Trish admitted, holding Randy closer to her.

"We never actually talked it out. It was more me talking at you. But I do have a question. What made you decide?" Randy looked down into Trish's eyes with a questioning gaze.

"Jeff." Trish admitted.

"Jeff?" Randy sounded incredulous.

"Yeah. I figured he's ruled my life for so long now, it wasn't fair to let him do it anymore. Whether we were together or not, he dictated my life to me. I just had to let the past go, and trust myself to make the right choice. And I'm glad I did." Trish smiled, resting her head against Randy's chest again. Randy smiled, kissing the top of Trish head, inhaling the scent of her cherry shampoo. This angel had chosen to be with him. Somehow he didn't feel good enough.

"Can I make a confession," Randy's voice suddenly came out of the blue, "well actually more than one?"

"Alright." Trish ventured, leaning back against the car, but holding Randy's hands in hers.

"You remember when we teamed up for the first time? Against Kenny and Mickie?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah. As I re-call, I was totally against the idea." Trish giggled.

"Well...I was never supposed to be your partner," Randy admitted, "John was. But I begged and begged Vince all afternoon to let me be with you in that match. He finally gave in because I annoyed him so much I think."

"You did," Trish giggled, "my god you were desperate to get in my pants."

"No," Randy stopped Trish," I told myself that's what it was, like it was some kind of challenge. But now I know...I just wanted to be close to you. To be in your life…I just didn't realise it at the time."

Trish smiled warmly "And the meal?"

"Ah, now that was me trying to get to know you, " Noting Trish's look, Randy threw his hands up in defence, "I'm serious. I've never taken a girl to that restaurant unless I'm interested. And I was so into you by that point. That's when it first got to me that maybe you weren't just a one-timer kind of deal, that maybe I wanted something more."

"You're so cute," Trish giggled, finding Randy's explanation melting her heart. Randy felt the colour flushing to his cheeks, but he didn't need to worry as Trish captured his lips in a slow, teasing kiss.

"So...what happens now? I'm not really experienced with this stuff..." Randy began. He was more concerned that he would disappoint Trish by not being a very good boyfriend. Randy felt more out of his depth than ever before.

"We'll just see how it goes baby." Trish smiled softly. Randy held Trish close to him again, landing soft kisses over her head, whispering promises and declarations of his feelings into her ear, as her arms roamed up and down his arms and across his back. His lips found their way to Trish's neck, eliciting soft moans from her mouth.

"...Thanksgiving...?" Randy finally managed, removing his lips from the glorious expanse of flesh.

"I'll be there." Trish assured.

"Follow me home?" Randy asked, nodding his head towards Trish's parked car. Logic meant Trish could follow Randy in her rented car back to Randy's house in St. Louis. Trish licked her lips for a moment and thought.

Trish simply shook her head, blonde locks dancing around her face, as she smiled into a kiss from Randy. Dutifully, he opened the passenger door allowing Trish to slip inside.

As Randy started the car, Trish wove her fingers between Randy's, resting his hand on the gear stick. Sharing a look of unspoken content, mirroring each other's smile, Trish relaxed her head back against the seat as the warm air began to blow from the shutters before her. The opening chords of 'Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know' by Britney Spears emerging from the car radio. Randy made a face, moving to change stations, but Trish stopped him. Somehow, the song felt perfect for the moment.

_'My friends say you're so into me  
And that you need me desperately  
They say you say we're so complete _

_But I need to hear it straight from you  
If you want me to believe it's true  
I've been waiting for so long it hurts  
I wanna hear you say the words, please _

_Don't let me be the last to know  
Don't hold back, just let it go  
I need to hear you say  
You need me all the way  
Oh, if you love me so  
Don't let me be the last to know'_

Trish knew that leaving the rental car in the car park wasn't the most intelligent thing to do, but being with Randy didn't make much sense either.

Didn't that define their entire relationship? Heart over head?

_That was the beauty of it_, Trish finally realised.

They had no idea of what the future would bring, of what could happen in their relationship…if they would even have a relationship in the future. But in the here and now, they were together.

Trish smiled to herself. She was in love. And for the first time, it became clear : -

_Isn't that all that matters?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**_P.S ..._**

**Trish and Randy will return in _'Some Kind of Bliss'_**


End file.
